


Anguis [kaylor]

by fallfrovmgrace



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drama, F/F, alternative universe, this is an au that popped in my mind like last year and i hope you will like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 72,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallfrovmgrace/pseuds/fallfrovmgrace
Summary: When Taylor Swift, the Queen of Anadea, the town that hosted Anguis' lineage of snakes, runs into Karlie, a mysterious girl, her life will turn upside down. The walls she had built around her will start to crumble and she will feel things she's never felt. What will happen if Taylor discovers Karlie's deepest secrets? Will their rocky and one of a kind relationship survive? Or will they have to let go of each other in order to get through the storm they will find themselves in?© 2017, fallfrovmgrace, all rights reserved





	1. Chapter 1

Her mother always told her that one day, she would inherit everything that was hers. Such as her rein, her servants, her merchants, her treasure, even her people, since they were a part of her rein. Andrea wanted her daughter's life to be as wonderful as possible, so she transmitted all of her knowledge to the little girl. Taylor was only twelve years old when she saw her father die in front of her, the tip of a lengthy lance being the reason. She remembers her sudden rage when she saw a silhouette disappear between the trees of the Forbidden Forest. Andrea always told her not to venture inside of it, because there were atrocious and horrific creatures there, and she was too little and too young to defend herself. 

"M'lady?" 

A small young man knocks on her door, peaking only his head inside. It's her personal servant, Timothy. She turns around and throws him a kind smile, telling him silently that he has all of her attention. 

"There is an angry man who really wants to speak with you about something, Miss," he says slowly, slightly tilting his head to the side. His long dark locks fall on his forehead, and he quickly tucks them back behind his ear. 

"What does he want?" she asks, somehow annoyed by this weird situation. She knows she shouldn't be, since she's the Queen and she has to please everyone in her rein, but sometimes someone would go to her just to say something really illogical and incoherent. 

"He just said it was really urgent, m'lady," he replies apologetic. A frown forms on his thin lips, and Taylor is obliged to follow him outside. They walk quickly to the Main Hall. Here, she greets her guests and needy people from the village just below her castle. 

She sits on her throne, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. Immediately, her reptile counselor, a king cobra, wrapped itself around her left forearm, whispering something in her ear. "These people are really stupid, aren't they?" it hisses, and the Queen smirks, nodding. 

She turns her head to the entrance when suddenly the door is being slammed with force. An angry old man makes his way towards the blonde, dragging along a poor girl with him. The girl was tall, at least six feet tall, and her hands were tied. Her thin mouth was cracked and blood was overflowing from her lips. "My lady!" the old man screams, his white beard dirty and his clothes ripped. "This girl," he begins, pulling harshly the tall girl towards Taylor, who's plump lips formed a hard line, her blue eyes icy. "She robbed me!" 

The Queen sighs quietly, asking, "What did she steal you?" 

"My eggs! She even killed two of my chickens!" he replies desperately, throwing his hands on the air. The two guards who are standing beside the crazy man eye him skeptically, unsure if they should just drag him out of the castle. 

"Do you have proof?" Taylor asks calmly. When he nods furiously and takes two eggs out of the tall girl's pockets, the Queen stands up from her throne, holding the cobra close to her. She moves closer to him with elegance, her blue eyes scanning his stance. She then turns towards the girl, who immediately averts her eyes as if she was too ashamed to look the Queen in the eye. 

"What's your name, dear?" she asks in a sweet voice. She knows from experience that politeness is the key to almost everything. However, the man makes a disgusted noise as soon as he hears her courtesy. She quickly glares at him, and that's enough to put fear in his feautures.  

"I can't tell you," the girl says, but she lifts her head to meet the Queen's hard stare. That's when Taylor notices how green her eyes were. How captivating, wonderful and fascinating they were. 

"Yes, you can," Taylor replies with an innocent smile. "C'mon," she encourages. 

The girl's eyes find her own shoes, and mumbles quietly, "Karlie," 

Taylor was unsure if she got the name right, but somehow it opened an old wound in her soul and heart. It sounds familiar, that face looks familiar, but she quickly pushes these thoughts in the back of her mind. "So, Karlie," she begins, taking a deep breath. The tall girl stares at her red dress instead of her eyes, but Taylor keeps going. "Did you really steal this man's eggs or were these already yours?" she asks.

"It's not like she's going to confess, m'lady!" the old man interrupts her, but as soon as he tries to move closer to her, the king cobra wrapped around her arm harshly hisses at him, scaring him away. 

"I–I stole them. What he says is true, my Lady," Karlie confesses, lowering her head, feeling incredibly flustered. Her cheeks were slightly pink, and Taylor almost cringed when she thought that that particular color looked really good on the tall girl. 

The Queen's lips form a thin line, as she looks at the guards with an unreadable expression on her face. "Get the man out of here, and give him two new chickens, please," she orders, and one of the two took the old man out of the castle. 

She then turns to the jailer and says quietly, "Take her to the prison on top of the tower, please," 

A look of pure sadness and sorrow forms on Karlie's face, as the jailer quickly drags her out of the Main Hall. Her cobra then suddenly hisses quietly, "Don't pretend you don't know her. You exactly know who she is," 

The Queen overthinks the reptile's words, as the two girls share one last look, before Karlie's green eyes disappear behind the walls of the tower. Taylor doesn't know this yet, but those eyes will haunt her dreams for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why did you kill that man's chickens?"

Silence falls upon them as the thief stares at her own interlocked hands resting on top of the marble table. Her expression is neautral, and she hasn't said anything since they sat down in this room. The Queen chose Deris, the best councilor in town, to interrogate Karlie. She stands behind him, her icy blue eyes directed at the woman in front of them. 

"I don't know," Karlie replies, pursing her lips as soon as she finished talking. Taylor swallows an annoyed sigh as she clenches her jaw tightly; she knows the girl is lying and it's driving her insane. 

"You're not helping us," Deris says calmly. "If you tell us the truth, the consequences will be less harsh," he adds, raising one of his brows. 

Karlie looks up at him and then her eyes lock with the Queen's, but her expression doesn't change. "I don't want to tell the truth," she says with almost too much confidence. 

"Ma'am–"

"Fine," Taylor interrupts him. She can't waste time. "Put her behind the bars. She will stay there until further notice," she finishes. With that, she swiftly exits the interrogatory and leaves the two alone. Her heart is hammering against her chest as if it wants to break free, and her surroundings are beginning to blur rapidly. She quickly ascends the stairs leading up to her bedroom, and as soon as she's alone, she leans back against the locked door of the chamber. She shuts her ocean blue eyes and takes a deep breath. Why am I feeling this way?, she asks herself, while a drop of sweat trickles down her temple. Karlie looks so damn familiar; the way she carries herself, her jade green eyes, the way she apologetically looks at Taylor as if she's done something to her in the past. But what did she do? If she's done something to her, then why can't Taylor remember her despite knowing her name? 

Then, someone knocks on her door.

She flinches slightly, stepping away, saying with a trembling voice, "Who is it?"

"Ma'am, it's Timothy," her personal servant's voice is muffled. He doesn't open the door until Taylor sighs and does it herself. The guy is shyly looking up at her, his hands linked behind his back. "Deris was worried about you. He asked me to go look for you and check if you were okay,"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks, furrowing her brow.  Timothy shrugs, not meeting her curious gaze. "Never mind," she exhales deeply, glancing quickly at the hallway behind her servant. "I'll talk to him. You can go," she finishes, closing the door before he could even answer her. She leans her forehead against the wooden door and takes a deep breath, trying to steady her racing heart. Today isn't a good day, apparently. She doesn't know for how long she stands there, doing nothing. The only thing she knows is that, as soon as she opens the door to go look for Deris, she finds him in front of her, but he's not alone. 

"M'lady," he starts before she could ask something. "Since the defendant doesn't want to admit anything––"

"I said that I don't want to talk with you," Karlie interrupts him, and Taylor looks at the two with suspicious eyes.  The tall girl eyes the back of his head coldly, and she seems a different person; her jade green eyes unfriendly, sharp cheekbones and pursed lips. 

"Well, she––"

"I want to speak with the Queen," she adds swiftly, her eyes meeting Taylor's. As soon as the tall girl lays her eyes on the blonde, however, her feautures soften, and the ghost of a smile makes its way on her face. "alone." she finishes, clearing her throat uncomfortably. Deris stares up at her quizzically. 

"Deris," The Queen says calmly. "Could you leave us alone, please?" 

The councilor nods quickly, moving away from the two girls. The blonde tries not to play with her fingers as nervousness sets in. "Follow me," she states, walking away from her bedroom. Her shoulder brushes with Karlie's, and a strange tingle spreads through her bones. Nevertheless, she ignores it with elegance and leads the way to the nearest empty room of her castle. When Karlie closes the door safely behind her, she clenches her jaw tightly, staring blankly at the tall girl, waiting for her to begin. "What did you want to say to me?" she asks with a neutral tone. 

Karlie looks down at her feet, her cheeks turning a slight shade of pink. "I'm sorry," she says.

"For what?" Taylor asks puzzled. She expected explenations, not apologies. 

The girl stares at her with slightly parted lips, before shutting it completely. "I killed that man's chicken because I was obliged," she confesses, seeming distant. "I've done a lot of unfair things in the past because someone told me to," she adds darkly. A shiver runs down Taylor's spine at that, however, she doesn't know why. Maybe it was the tone Karlie used, or maybe it was just the word past that brought lots of painful memories back. 

"Who?" Taylor asks quietly. 

"I'm not one of you. Technically, you're not even my Queen, but I wish you were, actually," Karlie replies. "You will probably kill me after I tell you who I am, so I will just keep my mouth shut for now. I will confess who I am when the right time comes," she explains softly. Taylor's eyes are full of confusion, and the tall girl knows that the Queen probably has a lot of questions right now.

"What do you mean you're not one of us? You're not an Anguis?" Taylor questions, tilting her head to the side. 

"No, I'm not," she replies. "I'm..." she trails off, her eyes darting between the blonde's face and the tiled floor. "I can't tell you, I'm really sorry,"

"Please," The Queen interrupts her, raising one of her hands and averting her gaze. "Stop apologizing. It won't change anything," she finishes. She has a lot of questions, but she knows Karlie won't be able to give her answers. Not yet. "So, what did you want to tell me? Apart from this, obviously,"

"I..." Karlie narrows her eyes, opening her mouth various times only to close it afterwards. She stares at the blonde's feautures for a long time, before whispering slowly, "You really don't recognize me?" 

Taylor widens her eyes, not expecting this inquiry. She's caught off guard, as she looks at the girl's familiar green eyes, but nothing comes to her mind. "Should I?" she asks timidly. Karlie purses her lips, thinking about it, before shaking her head slowly. The Queen nods, before breaking the silence once again, saying, "Did you want to tell me anything else?" the tall girl shakes her head once more. "Then, you have a dungeoun waiting just for you," Taylor adds coldly. She opens the door of the room and quickly calls the nearest jailer. "Take her to her cell," 

The man nods, and grabbing the girl's elbow, he drags her down the stairs as the blonde watches them intently and thinks about Karlie's words over and over again.


	3. Chapter 3

She doesn't understand.

As she stares out of the miniature window of her cell, her mind is filled with confusion and questions. Why can't Taylor recognize her? She can't even look at her as she thinks about the horrible thing she's done to her in the past. Maybe it's better this way; if the Queen doesn't remember her, then, she can stop feeling guilty. She can stop her racing mind and relax. But it's not that simple, though. 

The worst part about it is that she feels discouraged and disappointed. She knows she shouldn't be, but she is. Because even though she feels this way, at least Taylor doesn't hate her. Not yet. She's aware that as soon as the blonde finds out her identity, she will despise her so much. She could even kill her, if she wanted. But Karlie knows that the Queen is a sweet, kind and loving girl. In fact, that is the reason why she has a huge crush on the woman. As soon as she had laid her eyes on her, she had felt that all too familiar feeling at the pit of her stomach, butterflies floating everywhere. 

Taylor was a beautiful girl, and even though she's sure she has ruined her childhood, the blonde has always been gorgeous and flawless. 

Her blonde hair seemed as soft as silk, plump lips that looked so kissable, and her blue eyes. Oh, those eyes will be the death of her, sooner or later. She's sure she has already drown in them in at least one of their encounters. She would like to see them up close, but she knows she can't have such luxury. She's never been lucky in her life, so she knows it won't ever happen. 

The last time she saw the Queen was three days ago, and she's not sure how long she will be left alone in this dungeon. She doesn't have anything do to, and she's so bored. Since she was a kid, she was always moving and she was always doing something. 

However, right now she was locked out of the world. She didn't talk to anyone, and her only friend was the moon. She can't talk to it, obviously, but she loved watching it at night and getting lost in her thoughts that consisted of solely Taylor. 

Her thoughts are suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door. She doesn't turn around until she hears the familiar voice of the jailer calling her name. "Miss Kloss?" 

Sighing, she looks to her side, and says, "Yes?"

"I have to take you to the Main Hall. The Queen wants to see you," he informs her. Karlie slowly stands up from the hard matress and looks down at the man. Did I do something?, she asks herself, but she doesn't say it out loud. She just nods and follows him out after he handcuffed her.

As soon as they enter the Main Hall, the first thing the tall girl sees is the Queen sitting regally on her throne made of gold. She is surrounded by different types of snakes, such as cobras, anacondas and rattlesnakes; a Vipera ammodytes is wrapped elegantly around her left forearm, hissing lightly. 

The jailer pushes her onwards, making her stumble slightly, but she recovers quickly. When she's less than a few feet away from the blonde, Taylor orders firmly, "Get on your knees,". Karlie swallows with difficulty and does as she's told. The floor is cold and hard underneath her legs and she does her best to ignore it while staring intently at the Queen. 

"You wanted to speak with me, m'lady?" she asks with a trembling voice. Taylor's pursed lips twitch upwards into a smirk, almost as if she's enjoying seeing the tall girl so vulnerable. 

"You know," The Queen starts, standing up and moving closer to the girl. "Everything has its consequences. And since you committed an illegal act, a crime, you must be punished. Do you understand?" Karlie nods animatedly and averts her eyes from the blonde. 

Her icy blue stare was too hard to maintain. "The Assembly has made a decision: you will be at my service until further notice. You're going to do everything I tell you to do, you understand?"

The thief looks up at Taylor with wide eyes, not expecting such a command. However, when Taylor raises one of her brows, she realizes she's supposed to give an answer. "Yes, m'lady. I will do everything." She says quietly. A strange glint makes its way on the blonde's face, but she tries not to think too much of it as she lowers her head, too ashamed to look the Queen directly in the eye. 

"Good," Taylor murmurs. "Now, will you please go and tidy my bedroom? Thank you," the blonde asks with a high pitched tone. Karlie stands up on shaky legs, her hands tied behind her back, but before she could be lead to the Queen's chamber, Taylor calls her name again. "You have to wear this, from now on," the blonde informs her, standing in front of her now. Taylor ties a black choker around her lengthy neck, and Karlie gulps lightly, not expecting to see the blonde so up close so soon. 

She nearly fainted when the Queen looked up at her after she's finished. Her eyes are so blue.  "You can go now," Taylor whispers, and Karlie swears she sees the blonde's eyes falling down on her lips for a millisecond. However, before she could think about it too much, someone grips her elbow tightly and drags her away from the Queen.


	4. Chapter 4

Being Taylor Swift's personal servant wasn't too bad, after all. At least for Karlie. 

For the first week, she was practically glued to the blonde's side. She had to follow her everywhere, and she didn't mind at all. She had to admit to herself that she almost loved Taylor's authoritative voice when the blonde called her name, she almost loved getting down on her knees whenever she had to greet the Queen. As she slowly makes her way towards the private gym Taylor has in her castle, Karlie tries not to love too much the fact that she will probably see the Queen all sweaty and breathing heavily. 

"Stop thinking about her in that way," the tall girl mumbles to herself, taking a deep breath before fully stepping inside the huge gym. Taylor is standing in the middle of it, punching aggressively a chestnut sack.She's wearing only a large tank top and grey shorts, both of her wrists covered with light bandages. Her eyes are focused on the object in front of her, her forearms shining with sweat. She doesn't notice Karlie, and the tall girl stands still at the doorstep, gaping at the stunning blonde. For someone who has a massive crush on the Queen, this is certainly heaven, she thinks. Even though she enjoys the view, she thinks she's just being rude right now, staring at the girl in the middle of the room. 

So, with courage, she clears her throat loudly and moves closer to the Queen. "M'lady?" she calls out, her voice incredibly shaky. She hopes the blonde doesn't notice it. 

Taylor turns around swiftly. She looks the tall girl up and down for a moment, before replying, "What is it?" 

"I've just finished cleaning your bathroom, and I don't have anything to do at the moment, so I'm available," she informs her, putting a friendly smile on her face. She tries to contain her blush as the blonde keeps gazing at her with those eyes. They're small and hold lots of emotions right now, and they're just so blue that Karlie is weak in the knees. I may have a big, big crush on her. 

"You know," Taylor starts, moving closer to the girl. She stands right in front of her, her blonde hair messy but looking quiet perfect to Karlie. "Even though I'm the Queen, I have to exercise and stay in shape," she continues, pausing slightly. "So, would you like to train with me? Maybe fight or something," she finishes with a smirk.

"Um..." the tall girl is unsure, but if that's what the Queen wants, she'll do it. "Yeah, sure," she replies, trying to hide the uncertainty she feels right now. Taylor nods quickly, and they both put their hands in front of their faces to cover themselves from a possible attack.

The Queen is the first to move, quickly wrapping her slim fingers around both of Karlie's wrists, and the tall girl's breath hitches on her throat as she's caught off guard. The blonde then pushes her forward, and her back is suddenly against the chestnut sack. The hit wasn't hard, but it was the closeness of the blonde that worried her. How can she not smell when she spent half of her day here, training and throwing punches to a sack?, Karlie asks herself, mildly surprised. "You're pretty strong," the tall girl comments breathlessly, trying to resist. 

"A lot of people have told me that," Taylor smirks. "Despite the fact that these were their last words they spoke to me before they died," she adds with an evil grin on her lips. Karlie gulps, but she's not afraid of the woman. 

Unexpectedly, a small smile makes its way on the tall girl's face, and without hesitation she places one of her legs in between the Queen's. She breaks free from her firm grip, and wrapping an arm around Taylor's lower back, she bends over, making them stumble to the ground. She knows the blonde is taken by surprise, because as soon as Karlie lands on top of her, she lets out a small and almost inaudible gasp. The green eyed girl tries not to love too much the sight of Taylor beneath her, looking flustered and caught off guard. 

She straddles the girl by the waist and pins both of her arms over her head, blocking her completely. The Queen huffs lightly, trying in vain to free herself from Karlie's firm grip. "Never let your guard down," the tall girl whispers, smiling down at the blonde victoriously. Taylor blushes slightly, shaking her head with pursed lips, but her eyes are sparkling. 

"Let me go," The Queen mumbles embarassingly. Karlie lets out a light laugh as she loosens her hold. She stands up quickly, and Taylor does the same shortly after. "You're really strong, too, you know that?" the blonde asks with a small smile, looking at the tall girl under a new light. 

"Of course I know that," Karlie replies smugly, shrugging. 

The Queen nods slowly as she unties the white bandages from her thin wrists. "Anyway, I want you to work in the kitchen for the next month. One of the chef's assistant got killed two days ago, and he needs someone who can help him. So, since you'll do anything I say..."

"I get it," Karlie smiles, interrupting the blonde. "Even though I'm not someone who spends a lot of time in the kitchen, I will help the chef," she finishes with a polite grin on her face. Taylor nods gratefully, and without another word, she exits the gym, leaving the tall girl alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Something is wrong.

Karlie knows this as soon as she steps in the kitchen for her fourth day. She doesn't know what exactly is wrong, and at first she tries to ignore the feeling at the pit of her stomach, pushing her intoxicating thoughts to the back of her mind, but it just won't go away. 

"Karlie, focus, please," Menis, the chef, says with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Could you pass me the salt?" he repeats. She meets his eyes, nodding her head vigorously as she hands him the seasoning he needed. "We have to hurry, the Queen is hungry," Menis chuckles, shaking his head lightly. Karlie just hums, too lost in her own thoughts to give him a proper reply.  

"What has gotten into you?" he asks, eyeing her skeptically as he finishes the dish he was preparing. 

"Nothing, sir," she replies, forcing a smile on her face. He doesn't dig further, having little time to talk to the tall girl, and exits the kitchen with the girl by her side. As soon as they enter the dining hall, the Queen is sitting comfortably at the head of the table, looking quiet perfect to the tall girl. Since she's discovered her not so little crush, she has been watching Taylor from a distance, admiring her gorgeousness and all of her curves. She realizes she has been missing her voice as soon as she starts talking to them. 

"Thank you Menis," she smiles politely in his direction, before looking over at Karlie with a smaller smile. "Thank you, Karlie," she adds quietly. Their eyes stay locked for longer than necessary, and the blonde is the first to look away. Since they don't have any reasons to stay there any longer, both of them go back to the kitchen, with the intent to clean the room. 

Menis goes back to his room after confessing that he's too tired to clean an entire room, so he lets Karlie and the other assistant, Annis, alone. The tall girl starts to wash the dishes as the shorter man dryes them. He's painfully quiet, and a small frown is making its way on his face. Karlie doesn't think too much of it, since they aren't really great friends. However, she's surprised when his masculine voice fills the silence. 

"I can't believe you're here," he mumbles, placing a glass on a shelf a little too harshly. Karlie furrows her brow in mild confusion while staring at his profile. "You shouldn't be here,"

"What are you talking about?" the tall girl questions, her voice calm and steady.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Karlie," he replies, locking eyes with her. They're hard, strong, and the tall girl doesn't actually know what he is saying. 

"No, I don't," she replies, gaining confidence.  

He scoffs. "Stop acting like you're all nice. You are so fake! And I'm surprised nobody can see it," he exclaims, turning around and focusing completely on the stunned girl. 

"Excuse me?" she whispers while pausing her work on the dishes. "What are you talking about?" 

"You think I don't know what you did? I'm surprised that you talk freely to the Queen, since you basically ruined her life!" he says angrily, raising his voice slightly. She knows that if they'll end up arguing and yelling at each other, they will probably draw attention. 

"Listen," she starts calmly. "I really don't understand. I really don't. So, please calm down and let's talk about this," she was about to place her hands on top of his shoulders, but he backs off quickly. 

"Don't touch me, liar," he hisses, glaring at her with burning eyes. And then she understands; he recognized her. He knows what she did to Taylor. Oh, shit. She was about to tell him to not tell anyone, but then Taylor's angelic voice fills the thick silence of the kitchen.

"What is going on?" she asks, oblivious to the tension between the two. Karlie was about to tell her not to worry, but Annis anticipates her. 

"What is she doing here?" he asks, pointing a finger in Karlie's direction. 

"Um," Taylor starts, unsure. "She's doing what I told her to do. She's my servant," she replies quickly. Her hands are linked behind her small back, and her shoulder look tense, her jaw clenched. 

"I know that," he groans frustrated. "Why is she here?" 

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks, furrowing her brows. 

"You don't recognize her?" Annis asks, incredulous. The Queen shakes her head, looking at Karlie up and down, trying to remember if she has seen her before, but nothing comes to her mind. 

"It doesn't matter," Karlie mumbles, and suddenly her heart starts beating too fast, too loudly. She feels like she's trapped, like something bad is about to happen to her. "Annis..." 

"No! Stop! You fucking killed her father and she needs to know!" he exclaims angrily, and Karlie can see Taylor's face fall and her hands going limp beside her hips. "She needs to know that you're the one that killed our King, and she needs to know that you're one of them!" 

The tall girl ducks her head, and she doesn't even realize that two guardians entered the room. She doesn't want to look at Taylor's face. She doesn't want to see her hurt, to see her shocked feautures. 

"Is it true?" Taylor's voice is trembling but full of confidence. Do I lie? Or do I tell her the truth? "Karlie, is that true?!" the Queen raises her voice. The tall girl stares at the blonde's feet as she nods her head slowly, tears forming in her closed eyes. 

"Yes, it's true," she whispers, ready for the worst to happen. 

"It was you?!" Taylor yells, pushing Karlie's shoulders, making the tall girl stumble. "You killed my father?! You're one of them?!" the blonde continues, hitting harshly the girl's chest. 

"I'm sorry," Karlie mumbles, finally looking up at the broken girl in front of her. The Queen's eyes were watery, filled with grieved tears, but she didn't let them fall down yet.

Unexpectedly, Taylor's right hand flies across the room, landing perfectly on Karlie's left cheek. "How could you?!" the Queen exclaims angrily. "How could you not tell me? How?! I trusted you!" 

"I know, I'm so sorry, Taylor," Karlie tries again, two tears streaming down her flushed cheeks, but the Queen didn't want to hear her apologies. 

"Your sorry means nothing to me," Taylor whispers lowly, her words cutting Karlie like knives. The blonde sniffles, and as she turns her head to the side, looking at the two guards behind her, she orders, "Ger her out of here," 

And just like that, Karlie is being dragged away from Taylor in an istant.


	6. Chapter 6

"Taylor! Please, forgive me, I beg you!" 

She grips the icy bars of her cell tightly, as nobody listens to her, ignoring her pleas. She clenches her jaw out of pure frustration, wanting to get out of here but not knowing how to. She's been here less than an hour, and there's no one here with her. She's alone, and she feels the all too familiar prick of burning tears threaten her forest green eyes. She doesn't want to cry, at least not here. She has to stay positive, she has to think that she will see the blonde again, because she can't bear the thought of possibly never seeing her angelic feautures again. 

The Queen's heartbroken face shouldn't be on the forefront of her mind, but it is, and she's trying her hardest to push it in the back. She should focus on getting out of here and apologize properly to Taylor. Maybe the blonde doesn't even want to see her. Maybe she hates her, and Karlie doesn't blame her. Taylor should hate her for killing her father, but  it wasn't completely the tall girl's fault. If she hadn't killed Taylor's father, then her family would have paid the consequences. However, Karlie did what she was told, but in the end, she lost her family anyway. 

A tear streams down her swollen cheek as her thoughts wander to her family. She could still feel the pain left by Taylor's right hand, but that wasn't a problem for her. She has already learned how to live with pain. 

As soon as she closes her eyes, thinking that nobody would come here and rescue her, she hears an explosion in the distance. She lifts her head quickly when a scream follows shortly after. The bang made the walls of the castle shake lightly, and dust falls from the ceiling of the prison cell, resting on the tall girl's brunette hair and furrowed forehead. What was that? 

Another explosion is heard, followed by more screams of pain and fright. Now she really wants to get out of here; she needs to help these people, she needs to help Taylor's people. Technically she shouldn't care about them this much, but right now she couldn't care less about who she is and who Taylor is. 

She looks at the bars with determination, and using all of her strength, she bends them until she forms a large opening. Karlie squats down and slips through it with ease, since she has technically  snake's DNA rushing through her veins.

However, when she was about to step out of prison, she comes face to face with a jailer, who immediately tries to block her path and stop her. She's quicker than him, and her fist flies across the room, landing right on his nose. He falls down on the floor unconscious, and without wasting more of her time, she runs until she's outside of the castle. 

The sky has turned black, the rain was falling hard and all around her were dead bodies. Her heart is hammering against her chest as she calls out desperately, "Taylor!". She can't see her blonde hair anywhere, and this was starting to scare her. She had to find her. She had to help her. 

"Taylor!" she yells again, louder. She passes a hand through her disheveled hair as she starts walking quickly through the streets covered with snakes' blood. She almost stumbles upon a deceased when she sees Taylor laying on the floor, her hand tightly wrapped around her injured left forearm. She was about to walk towards her, but then she notices an archer aiming at the Queen's head. 

She doesn't think, she just goes for it. 

Just when the enemy fires the arrow, Karlie jumps towards it and intercepts its trajectory. The arrow scratches her hard stomach, and she flinches a little as she grasps it tightly. She falls to the ground with a loud thud, a few feet away from Taylor. Blood spills from the little slit, staining her fingertips as she lightly touches the new wound. When she looks up to see if the enemy was still there, she was relieved when she notices that he wasn't there anymore. 

"Retreat! Retreat!" the enemies scream.

She stands up quickly, wanting to check on the blonde, and sighs in relief as she watches the rivals back off in a hurry. She looks to her side, and is taken aback when she meets Taylor's blue stare. Surprisingly, the blonde's gaze is soft and weird and her irises are somehow shining under the dim light. Karlie doesn't want to question it, though, and makes her way towards her, her left hand covering the wound in her stomach. 

"Are you okay?" the tall girl asks her with concern lacing her tone of voice. Taylor stares up at her, not answering her question as her lips part slightly. "Taylor?" 

The Queen finally nods and averts her eyes away from the brunette. Karlie helps her stand up, offering one of her hands, and eyes her up and down with worry. She knows that Taylor isn't okay right now, but she doesn't want to pressure her. 

"Let's go back inside," Karlie proposes, not knowing what to do with herself. Taylor appears to be shaken from the events that just took place, and gives her a weak nod. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Karlie was surprised when Taylor led her to the infirmary of the castle. Her astonishment doubled when she realized that no one was there, and they were probably going to be alone in here. I thought she hated me, the tall girl thinks as she lays down on one of the beds. Its sheets were plain and ivory, and they were soft under Karlie's tense back. She lets out a pleased sigh as soon as she's completely stretched out. Taylor places a bandage over her wound, and the tall girl flinches slightly, biting her bottom lip in pain. The Queen doesn't say anything about it, and Karlie takes the time to study her face. The blonde's eyes seem lost and elsewhere, but were focused on the brunette's stomach. Taylor cleans her injury, and when she finishes she sets the soiled bandages on the table nearby. Karlie doesn't know if she should be the one to break the icy and awkward silence, so she just stays still. They stare at each other for a long time, and Taylor is the first to look away with tinted cheeks.

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Taylor mumbles lowly, ducking her head to the side. Karlie ignores the thought of placing her fingers under her chin, tilting her head up and meet her blue eyes, and mentally scolds herself for having such thoughts about the Queen.

"I deserved it," Karlie chuckles humourlessly. However, the movement of her abdomen increases the pain, and she groans lightly as she shuts her eyes from the sudden pain that overcomes her body. Taylor watches her with cautious eyes, not knowing if she should help the girl her  way or not. 

"Let me help you," the blonde whispers, and she feels the tall girl's eyes on her as soon as she puts her index and middle finger inside of her own mouth, sucking gently. Karlie's breath hitches and she tries not to let her thoughts wander too much at the sight of Taylor sucking her fingers. The blonde slides her wet digits over the wound on the girl's abdomen, and suddenly the discomfort becomes unbearable for Karlie. What the hell? 

"Why did you do that?" the tall girl asks, panting as the wound starts to magically close. The distress suddenly vanishes, and she looks up at Taylor with wide eyes. 

"Anguis' DNA helps with the pain and it makes all types of snakes heal faster," the blonde explains.

"About that..."

"I know what kind of heritage you belong to," Taylor sighs, looking at her fingers. "You are a Daark Anguis and your ancestry is the one that killed my father. Since then, our lineages have been at odds with each other. You don't have to explain anything, Karlie. I know who you are now,"

"Actually..." Karlie replies, hesitating. I owe her the truth. "You don't know the whole story. I want to tell you the reason why I killed your father," she adds with determination. Taylor's ocean blue eyes look in her own, and Karlie feels like she might sink and drown in them if she keeps staring at them. "When your father was still alive, the king of my ancestry really hated him. He wanted to get rid of him because he believed that if he did just that, he would have ruled the world. So, since I was the bravest, youngest and strongest girl of my lineage, he obliged me to kill your father. If I hadn't killed him, he would have murdered my family," she pauses, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "I did what I was told, because I was naive and young, and for once I didn't think of the consequences. But when I came back that night, my family wasn't there. They were all gone: my mother. My father. All of them. And then, when I realized that for the first time in my life I was actually alone, I run. I run away from the place that I once called my home." 

Taylor sighs, saying quietly, "I'm sorry,". Karlie just shrugs, and starts playing with her fingers, trying to get rid of the lump in her throat that seemed to not want to go away. The blonde doesn't add anything, and for a moment the tall girl thinks that Taylor was about to get up and leave, but she doesn't.

"I can't even look at you," Karlie whispers, shaking her head as she looks up at the ceiling instead of Taylor's blue eyes. "I just want you to know that I'm deeply sorry I killed you father, Taylor. I really am,"

"I'm over that now," the Queen shrugs innocently.

"No, you're not," Karlie says firmly. "Time doesn't heal these type of wounds. It just makes them fade away," she adds, but Taylor just clenches her jaw and doesn't say anything. "I just..." she trails off, not knowing what to say next. "You should hate me. I don't even know why you're still here, talking to me and saying you're sorry when you don't need to. I should be the one apologizing, but I know that's not enough. It will never be enough," she finishes with a dramatic sigh. 

"I just..." Taylor starts, her voice quivering. "I wanted to thank you, Karlie. For saving my life today,"

Karlie chuckles lightly, and they meet each other's gaze seconds later. "I killed your father, it was the least I could do," she says softly. 

An unknown emotion flashes briefly through Taylor's ocean blue eyes, but before Karlie could think of it too much, the blonde's gaze falls down on the tall girl's lips. Her heart is hammering against her ribcage, wanting to break free, because all of a sudden, Taylor is leaning in. Their faces are inches apart, and the brunette thinks that the blonde looks gorgeous up close. She can see every eyelashes that she possess, each freckle that adorns both of her cheeks and her delicate nose. Then, for the first time, their lips brush, colliding in a kiss that was filled with longing. They both close their eyes at the same time, enjoying the little jolt of electricity that the soft contact between their lips provided to them. The Queen captures Karlie's bottom lip in between hers and sucks gently, earning a low and almost inaudible whimper from the tall girl. However, as soon as Karlie started to enjoy this, loving the sweet taste of Taylor's lips, the blonde abruptly pulls away, her eyes wide open. Karlie was about to apologize, but the Queen beats her to it. 

"I have to go," she whispers, retreating quickly. Nevertheless, before the brunette could stop her, Taylor was already gone. 


	7. Chapter 7

What was I thinking?

This thought has been circulating through her mind for over an hour now. She can't believe she just kissed Taylor Swift, the Queen of Snakes, on the mouth. She can't believe she just did that. She promised herself she wouldn't have acted upon her feelings; she promised herself that she would have ignored her sentiments she had suddenly grown for the gorgeous blonde. However, she broke all these promises just an hour ago, and she blamed herself for this. 

But Taylor looked so soft, so vulnerable in that moment. Her ocean blue eyes were so close, so bright, she didn't have the guts to just look away. And now that she thinks about it, Taylor was the one who closed the gap between their lips. She was the one to initiate the kiss, not Karlie. So, technically, it wasn't completely the tall girl's fault. Or maybe she wanted to believe that she wasn't at fault and blame the Queen to be so damn beautiful. 

Did I like the kiss?

The question catches her off guard, as she places both of her hands on the wall in front of her and stares down at her own feet. The moonlight adorns the small room with a faint light, as Karlie answers to herself. I liked the kiss. It was amazing, I can't deny that, she thinks. A slight blush makes its way on her cheeks even though she's actually alone. She couldn't deny that the kiss was breathtaking; it was surely the best kiss she has ever shared with someone. Taylor's lips were so soft, colliding with hers in a gentle way. They were as pliant as velvent, but the thing Karlie liked the most was the Queen's taste; it was sweet and she tasted like strawberry. But the real question is; why did Taylor kiss her?

Suddenly, the door was being pushed open with force and Karlie couldn't believe her eyes; Taylor was standing in front of her, her blue eyes wide open and her blonde hair a mess. The tall girl pushes herself off the wall and gapes at the older girl, not knowing what to say. Why is she here? she thinks. 

After a moment, the Queen closes the door behind her back and, to Karlie's surprise, locks it. "Don't do that again," Taylor whispers, moving closer to the tall girl. Her voice was husky and hoarse, and it shouldn't have turned Karlie on, but it did. 

"Do what?" the brunette asks, her tone matching the blonde's. As soon as Taylor is a few feet away from her, Karlie swallows thickly as she takes in the Queen's flawless feautures up close. The moonlight highlights the sparkle in her ocean blue eyes perfectly, and the tall girl just wants to kiss her right there. 

Taylor takes a deep breath, her gaze falling down on Karlie's lips for a moment, before replying, "Risk your life," 

"I'm sorry," 

"Shut up," the blonde interrupts her firmly, taking a step forward. Her face is only a few inches away from Karlie's, and her ragged breath tickles the tall girl's cheeks. They both glance down at each other's mouth as the silence around them is becoming deafening. "Shut up," Taylor whispers more softly, bumping her nose against the tall girl's gently. Karlie's heart flutters at the action, and suddenly, the Queen's lips are once again against hers in a passionate kiss. As soon as their mouths connect, though, the tall girl can detect that this was different. This kiss was filled with lust, with longing. They both craved for each other's touch, each other's skin, and Karlie didn't know if she should have pulled away or not. She just wrapped her long arms around the blonde's small back and pulled her closer. 

Taylor's hands get lost in her silky hair, and she lets out a strangled moan when she feels Karlie's hot and insistent tongue brush against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The tall girl pushes her against the hard and cold wall as soon as their tongues engage in a passionate and raw war between each other, lifting her up from the ground and placing both of her hands under her thighs. 

Karlie begins placing kisses all over her long neck, igniting a fire inside her heart and chest. Taylor quickly wraps her lenghty legs around the brunette's waist, pulling her even more close as she lets out a quiete moan when Karlie bites down on her pulse point. 

They soon make their way towards the bed, the tall girl landing right on top of the blonde with a grunt. Their lips connect once again, leaving each other a breathless mess. Even though Karlie thinks that she doesn't know what they're doing, she sits between the older girl's legs and without thinking much of it, lifts her white shirt above her head and tosses it somewhere in the room. When she makes eye contact with the blonde, she's surprised to see lust filled eyes staring her up and down. She's even more surprised when Taylor lifts her own shirt above her head and throws it behind the tall girl.

The blonde reaches up to cup her cheeks, bringing her down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Maybe they should stop, but Karlie's mind is suddenly blank when she realizes that both of them are throwing away the last piece that was separating their skin. The brunette lies on top of her, Taylor's legs around her waist, as she finally touches the blonde's heavenly body. Her hand timidly cups the Queen's left breast, palming and squeezing it with ease. She blushes deeply when a louder moan escapes from Taylor's pliant lips. What the hell are we doing? she asks herself as her mouth closes around one of the blonde's hard nipples. "Karlie," the Queen moans, her head falling to the side as her face contorts in pleasure. It's surely an heavenly sight, and the brunette quickly snaps a picture of it with her eyes, in case she wouldn't have the occasion to witness this again.   

Karlie makes her way downwards, feeling suddenly anxious. Am I doing this right? she asks herself as her lips connect with the blonde's left trembling thigh. Her doubts, however, are quickly silenced by Taylor's next action. "Please," the blonde whispers, bucking her hips upwards in anticipation. The tall girl tries not to smile too wide when her tongue brushes against the Queen's throbbing core. The blonde moans loudly at the unexpected contact, but happily places her hands on Karlie's head, pushing her where she really needs her. 

The brunette moans against the older girl when she quickly tastes the woman's juices right from the source, and just when the blonde was about to climax, Karlie climbs back up. Taylor opens her eyes in disappointment, but shuts them shortly after as soon as she feels the tall girl slip two fingers inside of her in a hurry. She throws her head back in pleasure, Karlie's fingers hitting her just in the right places. When the tall girl immediately sets a fast pace, Taylor buries her flushed face in the girl's shoulder, her hips bucking upwards, meeting each one of Karlie's thrust rhytmically as breathy moans escape from her parted lips. The tall girl's tongue is suddenly being dragged from the bottom of her throat to the top in a slow manner, and the  blonde can't help but let out a long and intense moan, overwhelmed by all these sensetions.

She comes undone a few seconds later, feeling her body tense up before relaxing all over again. A weird fatigue takes over her body, but somehow she can't just stop now; she needs to return the favour if Karlie lets her. The brunette lies down beside her, her breath irregular. Sweat covers both of their bodies, and Taylor hesitantly looks to her side. Karlie has her eyes closed, trying to regain control of her breathing, but as soon as she feels the blonde's gaze on her she turns around to face her. They stare at each other for a long time, and Taylor is the one to roll over and straddle the woman, cupping her face seconds later and connecting their lips in an urgent kiss. She can't help but whimper when Karlie's hands travel down her body and squeeze her behind gently, bringing her closer. The tall girl tries to swap their positions, but the Queen quickly pins her head above her head and places her mouth on the sensitive skin of her long neck, making the owner groan lightly. 

She uses more teeth than the brunette, and when she bites down particularly hard on her pulse point, she's sure that it will leave a mark as soon as she sets her eyes on the reddened skin. Out of pure need, she lifts her head up and reconnects her lips with Karlie's as she places one of her legs in between the tall girl's, applying slight pressure. "Oh, God," the brunette moans as Taylor starts moving her leg in a way that was bound to cause friction against the other woman's centre. 

"You're so wet," the blonde moans, her lips wrapping around Karlie's left breast. The taller girl arches into her, whimpering as she grinds against the Queen's slick thigh. Taylor begins to kiss down her chest and abdomen until she finally reaches the brunette's quivering thighs. 

"Taylor, please," Karlie begs her, lifting up her hips in anticipation. The Queen smirks, kissing the inside of her thighs to tease her a little further before placing her mouth where the taller girl needs her. The brunette immediately moans loudly, losing both of her hands in Taylor's hair and gripping them tightly. She bites her bottom lip in pleasure, not knowing that the Queen had this skills in her. It doesn't take long for her to reach her deserved high when Taylor's fingers join the fun. 

She exhales deeply, her heart still hammering against her chest, when the blonde lies beside her in silence. They both stare at the ceiling but neither of them dares to speak. 

Then, unexpectedly, Taylor rolls on her side, facing Karlie, and lazily throws an arm around the brunette abdomen, snuggling close to the woman. The taller girl wraps an arm around Taylor's naked form, and falls asleep with the corner of her lips turned upwards in a small yet genuine smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Karlie wakes up to an empty and cold bed. The sunlight is seeping through the half-closed window, making her squint her sleepy green eyes. She's laying on her chest, her arms wrapped loosely around the pillow underneath her head, as she looks around the room. She isn't surprised to find herself alone in here, however, mild disappointment still makes its way on her chest. As memories from the previous night flash through her mind, she sighs loudly as she stands up from the bed, rubbing her face with both of her hands. 

She knows that, as soon as she will bump into the Queen, there will surely be an awkward moment between them. Karlie doesn't even know if she wants to face the blonde and talk about whatever it was that they did the night before; the brunette's cheeks redden at just the thought.

She knows that she should have stopped Taylor, since she was the one to initiate the kiss and intoxicate Karlie with her sweet perfume. She knows that she should have stopped Taylor because now she's afraid she will fall in love with the blonde if she ever sees her again. Or maybe she has already fallen in love with the woman, she's just not aware of it yet. Get it together, Kloss. She gets dressed, picking up the garments from the ground. She doesn't recognize the lilac sweater, and a blush appears on her cheeks as she realizes that it's probably Taylor's. Nevertheless, she puts it on anyway and exits the room keeping her head low. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the castle, the Queen is kneeling down in front of Atmosi's scolpture, the most important deity of the Anguis culture, situated in the sacrarium. The latter is a dark and lightless chamber, where only the Queen and the ministers were allowed, since it was a holy location. 

Right now her focus is on the Sacred Book which is being illuminated only by a candle. She knows that what she did last night with Karlie was wrong in so many ways, and she's sure she has broken at least one of the important rules that were written in the book, but she wasn't regretting it yet, since she was the one to go to the brunette's room last night and initiate all of it. 

Anguis of pure blood can't be associated with Daark Anguis.

She sighs deeply as she reads this rule, one that she surely broke the previous night. She knows that what Karlie and her did last night was only sex, but she couldn't help the little butterflies flying around her stomach when the brunette had looked down at her with such soft yet intense green eyes. This morning, when she woke up in bed beside the taller girl, she still felt Karlie's lips on her own, and that scared her, because she shouldn't feel this way. At least not towards a Daark Anguis, since it was forbidden. However, she knows that she's slowly falling for the woman. She knows that sooner or later, she will crave for that intimate contact again. She knows that she will want something more with Karlie, even if it's against the rules.

"Forgive me, Atmosi, for I have sinned," she whispers, staring up at the deity's face. Lastly, she lightly kisses the Sacred Book one last time before getting up, with the intention of exiting the sacrarium. However, as soon as she steps out of the sacred chamber, she bumps into the last person she wants to see this morning. 

The two women stare at each other with parted lips, not knowing what to say. Nevertheless, Karlie is the one to break the ice, getting on her knees and keeping her head down as she says, "M'lady,". It's the typical greeting Taylor receives from her servants, but this time it was different; something about seeing the taller girl knelt before her makes her cheeks redden, her mind filling with inappropriate thoughts.  

"You...you don't have to do that," Taylor stutters. Karlie looks up at her with wide eyes, before quickly getting up from the ground and averting her gaze in shame. 

"I'm sorry," she whispers apologetically. Taylor just purses her lips, finding this situation to be too much embarassing. "Is there -- do you need my help in something today?" she asks, meeting the blonde's blue eyes shyly. Something inside the Queen's chest ignites, even though Taylor doesn't know what.

"I..." she starts, but she forgets what she has to say as she temporally gets lost in the beauty of Karlie's forest green eyes. "...no, thanks," she finishes, blushing slightly.

"Alright," the brunette replies, fidgeting with her fingers behind her back. There's a pause in their conversation, but both of them know that the other is probably thinking about what happened the previous night. "Listen, about last night--"

"We don't have to talk about that," Taylor interrupts her, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red now. 

"Oh, yeah, right," Karlie says, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. "Um...I will go now," the taller girl adds, backing away with hesitation. The blonde watches her go, and she doesn't turn around until Karlie is out of her sight. Taylor passes both of her hands through her hair, desperately wanting to get rid of these feelings she has for Karlie. 

What am I getting myself into? 


	9. Chapter 9

The following days the two women tried to avoid each other, even though it turned out to be much more difficult than they thought. Karlie, with the Queen's permission, helped the civilians to reconstruct their houses after the terrible attack they withstanded just a few days ago. Taylor was surprised, to say the least. Despite the fact that the taller girl was part of the enemy's heritage, she still wanted to help them.

The blonde shouldn't feel this way towards the brunette, but unfortunately she does. Since they had shared that intimate moment a few nights ago, Taylor felt like they had some kind of connection now. Like their souls were linked. She knows she should just ignore and push these feelings on the back of her mind, but she's not able to do just that. If only ignoring your feelings was that simple. 

"M'lady?"

Deris interrupts her train of thoughts, shaking her shoulder lightly. 

"Yeah?"

"We need your permission, Queen,"

"About? Sorry, I wasn't listening," the blonde smiles sheepishly. 

"We need to rebuild Atmosi's temple as soon as possible. People need their god now more than ever, m'lady," Deris explains again, his words filling the conference room. Taylor sighs, rubbing her face with the palm of her hands. "What's up with you? You're being weird," the councilor teases her with a grin. 

"Nothing, I just..." she trails off, her mind immediately drifting to the brunette. "Nothing," she shakes her head firmly. He gazes at her with suspicious eyes, but doesn't add anything to the sensitive subject.

"So. We have your permission, right?" Deris asks for the hundreth time. Taylor nods quickly and folds her hands on top of the table. The councilor scribbles a note on a paper and gets up to leave the room. Before he could exit, he turns around and says, "Taylor?"

The blonde faces him with questioning eyes.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"If I say I am okay, will you believe me?"

"Maybe."

"Then, I'm okay, Deris. Don't worry about me."

"Alright. Have a good day, m'lady,"

He waves timidly in her direction before exiting the conference room, his footsteps echoing through the large hallway as Taylor watches him go. After staring blankly at the wall in front of her for what seemed like hours, she gets up and heads to the music room. 

The last time she set foot in this room was when she was still little, maybe when she was six or seven years old. As she approaches the black piano, she glides her fingers over the keys of the instrument, the ghost of a smile making its way on her face. Her father taught her how to play, and for a long time, playing the piano was her favorite thing in the world. She loved getting lost in the music, the sounds that the piano released whenever her fingertips pressed down on a particular key. With a smile lighting up her feautures, she sits down on the leather stool and starts playing the first song that comes to her mind. A rough version of Debussy's Clair De Lune  fills the music room, and the smile on her face gets even bigger, if possible. Playing the piano reminded her of her father, and just the thought of his grinning face makes her miss him more than before. Plus, Clair De Lune was the last song he taught her before dying, and maybe this was the reason why silent tears were streaming down her face right now. She finishes the song slowly, the last key she played echoing through the walls of the room. She was exhaling shakily and staring at her hands still on the keyboard of the piano when another feminine voice filled the music room.

"That was beautiful," 

Taylor is surprised to see the taller girl leaning her body weight on the door frame, but as soon as their eyes meet, Karlie starts walking towards her slowly. The blonde follows her every move until she's sitting right beside her on the leather stool. "Seriously, that was the best thing I've ever heard, Taylor," Karlie affirms with determination in her forest green eyes. They stare at each other, not knowing what to say, when the brunette brushes a strand of Taylor's blonde hair behind her ear, stroking her left cheek lovingly. The Queen closes her eyes at the soft and intimate contact, and the feelings she tried to push in the back of her mind come back stronger than before. I'm falling for you, she thinks as she reveals her ocean blue eyes to the taller girl once again. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks in a whisper. 

"It's getting dark outside. Plus, a lot of the workers were kind of tired. We will finish tomorrow," Karlie explains, her hand never leaving the blonde's cheek. They stay silent for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, before the taller girl speaks and says in a gentle whisper, "Do you want me to leave?" 

"No," Taylor replies immediately, grabbing the brunette's wrist softly. "Please, stay," she adds quietly, losing herself in the color of Karlie's eyes. I'm falling so hard, she thinks to herself, and she knows she should be ashamed, because she shouldnt' feel this way. Not towards Karlie, at least, because she is aware that  they can't be together. 

"Are you okay?" Karlie asks worriedly. The Queen shakes her head adversely. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" she whispers. 

"Just hold me, please," Taylor murmurs, and Karlie does as she's told; she wraps both of her muscular and long arms around the blonde's back, squeezing her lightly, hoping to provide some type of comfort to the girl in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing I'm aware of as soon as I open my eyes is the unbearable pain I feel on my right leg. I lower my gaze and see a deep cut, crimson red blood spilling out of it. A low whimper escapes my chapped lips as soon as my trembling fingers graze over the large wound on my thigh. I place both of my hands over the bruise, applying pressure in order to stop the flow of blood but I fail miserably. A tear escapes my left eye out of pure pain and frustration, and wanting to seek some help, I look around myself and see no one. 

I'm sitting against a wall of a peasant's house and it looks like my city is on fire. Every home, every tree and every carriage is on fire. The air is hot against my wet skin, and it's becoming hard to breathe since there was a lot of smoke in the atmosphere. I begin to cough as I try to stand up from the ground, keeping one hand on my leg and placing the other on the white wall in order to steady myself. My blonde hair sticked to my sweaty forehead because of the scalding temperature and I quickly brushed the locks that fell on my face behind my right ear. 

Suddenly, a man that came out of nowhere and started screaming really loudly piques my interest; he was running towards the palace, my palace. "It's going to explode! It's going to explode!" he yells, his hands gripping the roots of his grey hair. I hobble as fast as I can towards the entrance of the castle, and my breath hitches. 

Behind the window of my room I catch sight of a tall brunette woman, kicking the glass helplessly as if she was trying to get out or escape. As I get closer, the face of the girl is clearer and I immediately recognize her: that woman is undoubtedly Karlie. Tears are staining her perfect and sharp feautures, making her look like a frightened deer. I can't help but let out a strangled scream. "Karlie!" I yell, and clearly she hears me, because then our eyes meet and her kicking ceases. "Karlie!" I shout again as I reach the entrance of the castle. I pull at the door fruitlessly, punching it lightly because I can't open it. A screech escapes my trembling lips and I move backwards quickly, glancing at the taller girl: she's still there, but her hand is against the window, a defeated look on her face. 

It was as if time had slowed down; a tear slowly streaming down my cheek as the palace before me exploded. "NO!" I scream in vain. And then, the cruel reality hit me like a shotgun shot to the heart: Karlie was dead.

Taylor wakes up suddenly, her heart racing inside her ribcage. Sweat was covering her body as if it was a transparent blanket and her hands were trembling. The last time she had a nightmare was the night after her father died, and that dream was nothing compared to this one. She didn't have trembling hands when she woke up, she didn't have sweat covering her body and she didn't have a heart that wanted to break free from her chest. She doesn't know how this nightmare could be worse than the one that involved her father, and she doesn't know why Karlie has become such an important person in her life when she was the one that killed her father. How can you fall in love with the girl that killed your father. How?, she thinks to herself, as she furiously rubs her hands along her face. 

Knowing all too well that she wasn't capable of falling asleep yet, she gets up and exits her room quietly. As soon as she steps out of the palace's walls, the chilly air makes its way through the fine material of her nightgown, making her shiver slightly. She walks aimlessly in the yard behind her castle until she finds herself on top of a little hill. From up here she could see the entirety of her city, all of her civilians probably asleep. It calms her down, seeing that the city is okay and not on fire like on her nightmare. The corner of her lips turn upwards slightly, forming a minuscole smile.

"Can't sleep?"

She gasps loudly when she hears the voice just behind her back. She thought she was alone in here, but clearly, she was not. She turns around, and her stomach flips inside her abdomen when she is met with tender green eyes. 

"Sorry, I didn't want to startle you," Karlie says apologetically, moving closer to her and standing beside her now. Her voice is soft and calm, and Taylor didn't know she needed her presence until she felt the taller girl's warm skin making contact with her nightgown. "Here, take this," the brunette states, taking off her jacket and handing it to the blonde. She places the garnment over the Queen's shoulder, and Taylor blushes deeply at the gesture. She's so thoughtful. 

"Thank you," she replies shyly, not meeting her concerned stare. She knows the girl has lots of questions, she can tell by the curious look in her green eyes, but she doesn't know if she's able to give her answers yet. 

Suddenly, Karlie grasps her left hand timidly, and whispers, "Let's sit down for a bit, c'mon,". As soon as they sit down on the grass, however, the brunette lets go of her hand and Taylor immediately misses its warmth. 

"I had a bad dream," she confesses quietly, staring at the city beneath them. The Queen can feel the brunette's inquisitive stare but she ignores it. A comfortable silence settles between the two women until Karlie speaks up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" 

Taylor shakes her head slowly. "No," 

"Do you want to be alone?" Karlie asks shortly after. Taylor turns towards her calmly, and she makes the first mistake of the night: she glances down at the taller girl's thin lips, wanting to kiss them so badly now. 

"No," she breathes out, her eyes never leaving the brunette's mouth. Maybe Karlie noticed what she was staring at, because then she licks her lips quickly and starts to lean in. As soon as their noses brush lightly, Taylor looks up at the taller girl's green eyes and finds nothing but adoration and solace in them. Closing her eyelids, she finally closes the small gap between their heads and connects their lips in a timid and soft kiss. Karlie kisses her back almost immediately, gently cupping her face with both of her hands. For two long minutes they do this, not taking the kiss anywhere, the only sound that was filling the air was the sound of their lips rhythmically colliding against one another. 

Then, Karlie pulls away only an inch and stares down at Taylor's blue eyes for a moment, before asking, "Do you want me to stop?"

The Queen shakes her head languidly and the brunette doesn't waste any more time, closing the space between their heads once again but with more conviction this time. Taylor whimpers quietly when the other woman starts pushing at her shoulders, prompting her to lie down on her back. She can't believe that they're about to share another intimate moment here. On top of a hill in the middle of the night. However, she's not complaining, because as soon as Karlie lies down in between her legs, the chilly air hitting her in foreign places, she moans in their kiss, making it steamier. She wraps one arm around Karlie's neck, holding her close, and places the other around her back, scratching it lightly whenever the taller girl would bite her bottom lip in a teasing manner. 

The brunette leaves a few kisses on her jaw, making her way towards her long neck. Taylor immediately arches into the taller girl, searching for more contact between their bodies since the atmosphere was too cold for her. Karlie bites and sucks onto her pulse point and the blonde is sure she has left a mark there. The brunette places her right hand over her breast, squeezing it lightly as she returns her kisses to Taylor's mouth. The Queen can't help but lower her own hands, finding Karlie's muscular and toned behind and tightening her hold over it.The brunette moans quietly and separates their lips for a moment, grinding into the blonde's hips out of pure instinct. Taylor quickly wraps both of her long legs around the other girl's waist, pulling her closer because she needed the contact as if her life depended on it.

Soon after, their lips are once again colliding against one another in a passionate and desperate kiss as Karlie's right hand gets past the blonde's panties. Taylor moans loudly when she feels the brunette's digits putting pressure against her private area, teasing her in the cruelest way. She folds both of her arms under Karlie's shoulders and brings her closer as the taller girl enters her slowly. She lets out breathy whimpers against the side of the brunette's neck as the other girl brings her to the finish line. Even when Taylor's breath slows down and her heart stops racing, they stay wrapped in their embrace, lovingly holding onto each other. 

"Taylor?" 

The blonde doesn't respond, and when Karlie looks up at her she's not surprised to see the other girl asleep. The brunette smiles lightly at the girl, and not wanting to wake her up she picks her up bridal style and heads back inside the palace. Once they safely reach the Queen's bedroom, Karlie lays her down on the bed and tucks her under the sheets. When she's sure Taylor is free from harm, she stares at her sleep with loving eyes and a soft smile gracing her feautures. Seeing her under the moonlight makes her look even younger, and she feels like she needs to protect Taylor from now on. She doesn't know why she feels this way, she just knows that from now on, the blonde will be her priority. 

Before exiting the room, she kisses Taylor's forehead lightly and says with a promising tone, "I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

All she could think of was Karlie.

She's sitting in the conference room with every component of the Assembly and theoretically she should listen to them, should say something about the city's reconstruction after the terrible attack, but her mind was totally elsewhere. Moments of the night before still replay on the forefront of her brain, her teeth digging into her bottom lip as she thinks of the feeling of the brunette's lips on her neck. 

When she woke up this morning, she was a little disoriented when she felt the fluffy pillows under her face instead of the uncomfortable grass of the hill. She was completely sure that she fell asleep after her and Karlie had shared their intimate moment, but then it hit her as soon as she looked at herself in the mirror: the taller girl had carried her to her room. It was the only possible solution.  It made her blush, because that meant that Karlie cares about her, right? It couldn't possibly be all in Taylor's head. 

"My lady? Are you listening?" 

As soon as she looks up, she sees eleven pairs of eyes staring at her quizzically. Her cheeks immediately begin to flush, not expecting to be caught this blatantly. She clears her throat quickly, and leaning against the table in front of her she says, "You were saying?"

"Uh, we were–"

The door suddenly opens with a bang, and everyone turns in their seats to see who interrupted this important meeting. Taylor's cheeks immediately began to flush once she saw Karlie's embarassed face as she stands uselessly at the edge of the door.

"Um, can I speak with the Queen, please?" she asks with a tinge of awkwardness in her tone. Everyone turns their attention back to the blonde, whose face is redder than the dress she's currently sporting. She nods and stands up swiftly, ignoring every questioning gaze directed her way. She will deal with them later. 

The two women exit the conference room keeping their heads down, the air between them palpable as soon as they were alone. 

"What did you want to talk about, Karlie?" she asks, meeting the brunette's stare readily. A nervous smile makes its way on the taller girl's lips, making the Queen's stomach fill with inexplicable butterflies. You're so pretty. 

"You lost something last night," Karlie affirms, her hand searching for something inside her pocket. Taylor shifts uncomfortably, the mention of the night before rendering her slightly squirmy. There's a hint of a blush on Karlie's cheeks when she hands her over a gold necklace, a small pendant hanging from it; the Queen recognizes it as soon as she sees it. "This morning, when I went back to the hill, something sparkling caught my eye. I picked it up and it was a necklace. Since it was near the place where we..." she trails off, her forest green eyes widening slightly. "...well, we were there last night, and I think it's yours," 

Taylor takes the necklace from her, their hands slightly touching, and looks at it when she replies, "Yeah, it's mine. Thank you," 

"You're welcome," Karlie smiles. The Queen didn't even notice the chain was missing until Karlie pulled it out of her pocket. The necklace was a present from her mother, and in its locket there was a photo of a ten years old Taylor sitting proudly on her mother's lap. As soon as the blonde reveals the cute picture, the corner of her lips turn upwards. 

"Is she your mother?" Karlie asks quietly. 

"Yeah,"

The brunette stares at her for a moment before questioning, "Do you miss her?" 

Taylor looks up at that query and smiles a little. "I miss her everyday, but I know that she's in a good place right now, just like my father," she replies calmly, closing the locket and placing the necklace around her neck. 

"She was beautiful," Karlie says, and before she can think about it too much, she adds, "You are beautiful,". Taylor's eyes widen, and she blushes profusely upon hearing the unexpected statement. 

"Thank you," she replies shyly, her gaze falling on the floor, incapable of maintaining eye contact with the taller girl in such a intimate and sweet moment. "You are beautiful, too," she adds. 

Karlie's face lits up, and maybe it's the best thing she's seen today. There's a moment of silence, where each of them gets lost in the other's eyes, until one of them finally breaks the tense silence. "Karlie, I have to tell you something,"

"What is it?" the taller girl says with concern lacing her voice. 

"I...Deris thinks that you can no longer stay here since you served your sentence by being my personal servant for a few months," Taylor explains slowly but nervously. Karlie's face falls in the blink of an eye. 

"What does that mean?" she asks, and Taylor can't help but notice the sadness underneath her voice. 

"It means you have to go back to where you came from," Taylor whispers. She's sure she sees tears welling up in her usually sparkling green eyes, but maybe she was seeing things. Maybe it was all in her head. 

"Right," Karlie says after a pause. "What does that mean for us?" she asks, and this catches the Queen off guard. Taylor didn't know this question was coming. She didn't even know that there was an us between them in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asks, playing dumb. Karlie looks around herself, and when she's sure there's no one around, that they're truly alone, she takes a step forward until her front touches the Queen's. Taylor gasps lightly, not expecting physical contact. 

"You know exactly what I mean," Karlie whispers, her stare falling down on Taylor's plump lips for a moment. "You can't act like...nothing happened between us in the last few weeks. Something's happened, and I can't be the only one feeling it," she finishes, placing her right hand on the blonde's hip. 

"Karlie..." Taylor starts, but words fail her, her words coming out in a breathy, weak whisper. "...we can't do this. We aren't allowed to be together," 

"Who says that?" Karlie asks with an accusatory voice. Their faces are inches apart, their foreheads slightly touching. 

"The Sacred Book," Taylor replies, and somehow she feels stupid. 

"Do you actually believe in the things that are written in that book? Do you really believe in Atmosi?" Karlie asks, her breath fanning on Taylor's face, making her slightly dizzy. 

"I..." the blonde doesn't finish her sentence. Not knowing what to answer, she addresses the question back to the brunette. "Do you?"

Karlie nuzzles the blonde's nose, her voice a soft whisper when she replies, "I believe in love,"

That was enough: Taylor closes her eyes, and as a tear trails down her right cheek, she finally closes the gap between them and connects their lips messily and hurriedly. However, it didn't last long, because the rational part of Taylor's being made the blonde pull away almost immediately. 

"I'm sorry," she whispers. Before Karlie can say something to her, Taylor succeds in escaping the brunette's firm grasp on her hip, and without turning back she leaves Karlie alone in the hallway with a broken heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Karlie was packing her things when someone knocked on her door unexpectedly. She ignores it, snorting lightly, before putting the last of her clothes in her suitcase with force. However, the person on the other side of the door is insistent, and for the second time knocks on the door. 

The taller girl rolls her eyes, annoyed, and without a choice she heads to the door and opens it quickly. Nevertheless, her lips part slightly when she's face to face with the Queen: an exhausted version of the Queen. 

"What–"

"I wanted to apologize," Taylor says, sounding breathless as she looks directly into Karlie's eyes. "for–earlier. In the hallway," she adds, her voice nervous.  The brunette doesn't say anything, just stares into her ocean blue eyes, waiting for her to add something, anything. "Can–can I come in, please?" 

Karlie just widens the door, letting the blonde in silently. It was her castle, after all. She doesn't know what will happen as soon as she closes the door behind the Queen's back. 

"I just–I don't see you as a servant, not anymore. In the past months you've become more than that to me, and I don't know how that even happened," Taylor begins, starting to pace around the room.  "I–I don't know, Karlie. Say something, please," 

"What do you want me to say, Taylor?" Karlie asks frustrated with the girl in front of her. "Do you think that it was just sex for me? Do you think I don't care about you? I care about you, a lot actually, and...it wasn't–it wasn't just sex for me, Taylor. Those two times we shared an intimate moment meant a lot to me,"

The blonde stares at her for a long period, before taking two long strides towards the taller girl and cupping her cheeks with both of her hands. "I don't know what is happening to me because I've never felt this way towards anyone and–and I don't know how I managed to start having feelings for you when technically you are the one who killed my father," Taylor whispers, nuzzling her nose against Karlie's. "and I know I shouldn't feel this way, because it's wrong in so many ways, but I can't help it. I'm sorry," 

Karlie's heart melts just a little at hearing those words escape from Taylor's plump lips. The blonde closes her eyelids for a moment, taking a deep and steady breath, before opening her eyes and looking into Karlie's thoughtfully. "I really want to kiss you right now," the Queen whispers, her breath clouding the taller girl's reddened cheeks as she gazes at her thin lips. 

There's a ghost of a smile when the brunette replies in a whisper, "Then do it,". Taylor seems hesitant at first, but then she leans in slowly, their eyes closed as the blonde finally connects their lips. Karlie slightly whimpers as soon as their mouths connect with each other, the blonde's tongue brushing against hers for just a fraction of a second. The brunette timidly places both of her hands on the girl's hips, pulling her closer as the Queen pushes her backwards. 

When the back of Karlie's legs hit the soft material of the armchair, the brunette can't help but fall against it, the blonde landing on her lap ungracefully. The taller girl wraps her arms around the Queen's waist as Taylor straddles her, still kissing her softly. 

When the blonde's lips connect with the sensitive skin of her neck, the shorter woman whispers, "I am going to miss you,". Karlie lets out such a soft moan when Taylor bit down on her pulse point that the blonde almost didn't hear it. "so much," she continued, lightly licking the spot she just nipped. 

The taller girl loses her hands in Taylor's blonde locks, tugging gently, as she reconnects their lips again in a hurried and languid kiss. One of the blonde's legs finishes up between Karlie's, and the sudden friction between the brunette's center and Taylor's knee makes her moan in their next kiss. "Hmm–Taylor, stop. We can't do this. We can't."

"Karlie, please," the Queen says with a pleading voice. She's trembling in her arms as she stares down at the brunette's face with glossy eyes, her quivering hand trailing a path up and down the taller girl's heaving chest. She places her forehead against the brunette's, and whispers, "Make love to me one last time, please," 

They gaze into each other's eyes for what seems like hours, before Karlie grabs the end of Taylor's thighs and hoists her up quickly. The blonde gasps loudly, not expecting this from the taller girl even though she's extremely turned on at this point. 

They reach the bed after connecting their lips various times, Karlie laying Taylor down with a gentleness that the blonde has been craving for a long time now. The brunette pulls back, sitting between the blonde's slightly spread legs. She takes off her cerise waistcoat and throws it somewhere in the room before pulling the plain shirt over her own head, sporting only a black lace bra. Taylor licks her dry bottom lip as Karlie pulls at her own chestnut belt, the sound of the brunette unhooking it being the only noise audible in the room apart from their ragged breaths. 

The blonde whimpers quietly to herself when more of Karlie's golden skin is exposed to her hungry eyes. Then, the taller girl sets her forest green eyes on the Queen, and grabbing the hem of her red dress, she pulls it painstakingly slow over Taylor's head. Karlie is not surprised to be face to face with the blonde's naked chest, but before she could assault it, her voice quietly fills the silence. "I need to lock the door," she whispers and Taylor nods eagerly. 

As soon as she gets up from the bed, she quickly locks the door and turns the lights off, catching the blonde off guard. When she takes her spot back in between Taylor's trembling legs, the Queen asks, "Why did you turn the lights off?" 

The blonde gasps quietly when Karlie firmly grabs her thighs and places her on the brunette's lap. The Queen wraps her arms around the other girl's neck, holding her close. "Does it matter now?" Karlie asks and the blonde shakes her head. A ghost of a smile graces her feautures, but soon their lips mold together in a passionate kiss and everything around them is forgotten. 

The Queen moans when the brunette begins to make her way down her chest, nipping her collar bone lightly before stopping at her breasts. She sucks and licks the left one gently while kneading the other firmly. Her other hand is solidly  holding Taylor's behind, putting no space between their bodies. Taylor whimpers again when Karlie lightly bites her nipple, sending a shiver down her spine. Thinking that this was probably their last time doing this, she closes her eyes and tries to enjoy it as much as she can, relishing in Karlie's touch. 

"Ah, Karlie," Taylor moans when Karlie brushes the tip of her fingers against her panties, teasing her. "Please," she begs, cupping the brunette's face and lazily kissing her lips. 

"Please what?" the taller girl asks, her eyes darker and her voice husky. 

Taylor kisses her deeply before whispering, "Fuck me,". And Karlie does. Out of pure desire and need she quickly slips her fingers over the blonde's underwear and her fingertips make contact with Taylor's hot and soaking centre, stroking it lightly. The blonde immediately releases a relieved moan, throwing her head back in pleasure as her grip on Karlie's neck tightens, afraid of losing herself completely. The brunette starts off with burying two fingers inside the Queen's slit, sending the other woman on cloud nine. Taylor's breath begins to quicken, her heart hammering against her chest as she rides Karlie's fingers in a desperate manner. She pushes the taller girl's shoulders, making Karlie lay completely on her back. The brunette continues with her steady thrusts inside of the blonde while her other hand is gripping tightly the Queen's left hip. 

The taller girl tries not to love too much the sight above her; the blonde's trembling legs on each side of Karlie's abdomen, her sweaty hands firmly clutching the taller girl's shoulders in order to steady herself as she grinds desperately against her hand. Her ocean blue eyes hidden behind her closed eyelids, her plump lips agape as she ever so softly lets out strangled and needy moans. 

 

When Taylor finally reaches her satisfactory high, their lips molded messily, she collapses against the brunette's body, exhausted from their strenuous activity.

She doesn't know when she fell asleep, but when she opened her eyes the morning after, she woke up in an empty and cold bed. And as soon as she realized that Karlie was gone, she cried for the first time because of the brunette.


	13. Chapter 13

It was hard watching her leave. 

Karlie had an ashen rucksack that looked bigger than her, but the blonde was sure that there were few things inside of the grey bag. Taylor was standing at the top of the staircase, staring at the brunette from afar. The red dress she was sporting was matching perfectly the crimson color of the carpet beneath her high heels. 

The brunette hasn't seen Taylor yet, and the blonde doesn't even want to be seen from her, afraid of having to properly say goodbye to the tall girl and breaking in front of her. An unbearable lump had quickly formed on her throat as soon as she had a glimpse of Karlie and she hates herself for it. How could she fall in love with Karlie, the girl who killed her father? The girl who makes her weak in the knees and leaves her breathless everytime their fingers brush? 

She takes a deep breath to calm down her racing heart, her eyes watering slightly when seeing Karlie flash a big smile to some man's way. That smile: she was going to miss it dearly in the next months. She wonders if she will ever see that beautiful smile again, if she will ever see Karlie again. 

Maybe the encounter that happened the night before in the brunette's room was really their last time. Maybe they will never see each other again. And this breaks Taylor's heart, because as soon as Karlie's forest green eyes meet hers across the hall she realizes that she is in love with the tall girl. She loves Karlie deeply and there's no going back now. She fell, hard, and nobody was there to make the landing softer. There was only pain and sorrow and loneliness. 

Karlie's expression falters, her smile fading as she maintains eye contact with the Queen. She doesn't move from her spot near the entrance of the castle, although she ignores the man that is currently trying to have a conversation with her. Taylor's eyes fill with stinging tears, and she just hopes that Karlie isn't able to see them from where she's currently standing. The blonde clenches her jaw, her hands closed in fists as her arms hang loosely by her sides. She tries to hold her emotions in, not wanting to get emotional in a public setting. 

She knows she can make Karlie stay, if she wanted. She was the Queen, after all. She makes the rules in this whole town, but something inside of her, maybe the stubborn part of her aching heart, told her that letting the brunette go was the right thing to do. She needed to move on, because she and Karlie were not meant to be together according to the Sacred Book. She still remembers the brunette asking her if she believes in the things that are written in that book, and her answer was simple. Do you?. Karlie's eyes were sparkling when she had said, I believe in love. Taylor doesn't even know in what she believes right now.

But right now, from what she could see, the tall girl's eyes weren't sparkling like the stars at night. No, they were sorrowful and empty. They were beautiful, sure, but Taylor didn't like what she was seeing in them, because it hurts her seeing her this way. Seeing her in pain because of love. 

Therefore, after taking a deep breath, she decides to let go of the last chance she has to make Karlie stay: she turns around, her bedroom as the destination, and as she walked away, her back facing Karlie, she wondered if she just dodged a bullet or just lost the love of her life. 

••••••

In the following months, time had passed slower than usual. Taylor often found herself getting lost in her drowning thoughts, her eyes staring at the same spot for hours and hours until someone pulled her out of her intoxicated mind. 

"What happened to you?" Deris' voice finally pulls her out of her thoughts. His tone was gentle and filled with a little concern, but he tried to mask it with a little smile gracing his lips. 

"Nothing," Taylor replies, shaking her head while a nervous chuckle escapes from her mouth. She fiddles with her fingers, looking down at her feet as the councilor stares at her skeptically. She just hopes that she doesn't seem as sad as she feels right now. 

"You're lying," Deris states. Taylor looks up at him quizzically. Was she so obvious? 

"What are you talking about?" she asks, trying to sound authoritative but failing miserably. Her voice comes out in a weak and trembling whisper. 

"Timothy told me that he found you crying in a guest's room two days ago," the councilor confesses quietly, sitting beside the Queen as the blonde lets out a deep breath. 

She rolls her eyes as she mumbles, "I told him not to tell anyone,". She sighs, putting her head in her hands as she starts feeling embarassed under Deris' gaze. 

"It's okay," the man says. "It's not like I'm judging you or something. A nervous breakdown can happen to anyone. Maybe you were just stressed, since there are a lot of things going on in this city after the attack of five months ago," he continues. Taylor purses her lips, not saying anything. "Unless you weren't crying because of the attack?" 

"I wasn't...I didn't have a nervous breakdown when Timothy saw me," Taylor finally speaks, not meeting the man's eyes. She knows exactly what he's talking about. Two days ago, she accidentally walked in what was once Karlie's room, and she found one of her shirts by mistake. Taylor had made the error to place the garment near her nose; it still smelled like the brunette, and her strong perfume was too much for the blonde. Plus, it was one of those days were she missed the taller girl too much, and finding something that was once hers had made her cry.

"Then what was it?" Deris asks curiously. Taylor hesitates for a moment. 

"It was nothing," she replies, not wanting to confess her secret to him. Since her love for Karlie was still forbidden, she didn't feel comfortable in telling him about it. 

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something? I feel like you're keeping something from me and you know...we aren't like – friends – but, you know, if you have something bothering you, you can talk about it with me," Deris says calmly. 

Taylor decides to be honest this time. "I just...missed someone," she whispers, fiddling with the hem of her dress. Thinking about Karlie hurt. A lot. 

"Whom?" 

Taylor shrugs. "Someone," she replies, not wanting to say the brunette's name. The man nodds, and when he was about to speak, someone who stepped inside the room interrupted their conversation. 

"I have to go," Deris says quietly. He stands up slowly, placing a hand on the Queen's shoulder and giving her a small and understanding smile before leaving her alone. As soon as the man was out, Taylor lets out a sigh of relief. 

She was glad that her secret was still safe.


	14. Chapter 14

The sun's shining, the birds are chirping and the terrain beneath her long and tan legs is soft and grassy. Its color reminds her of the brunette's shining green eyes and thinking about her makes her smile, as she gazes at the two snakes playing with each other at her feet. The smaller one's skin color is a deep shade of red while the other's is gold. 

She loves days like these; where the air is fresh and it caresses her rosy cheeks softly. Since it's a Sunday morning, she can hear the buzz of the city because of the open-air market that is currently happening at the huge square. Even though she's the Queen and she owns the town, Anadea, she's never been to an open-air market. The few times she visits Anadea's square are during important royal or religious celebretions. However, the last time she walked down the city's streets was during that disastrous attack. Thinking about it still makes her shiver. 

The gold snake's hiss interrupts her train of thoughts, and she smiles lightly when the reptile slithers towards her, brushing its small head against her index finger. She strokes its indented and gold skin, frowning when she notices that the snake's tegument falls off. The animal is clearly shedding its skin, but that's the confusing part. Snakes usually shed their skin during summer or when they grow up, but Taylor knows that it's winter now. It's the end of December, so why is this snake shedding its skin in the middle of a cold season? 

"Why are you changing your skin?" she asks quietly, caressing its head gently with her thumb. However, the reptile doesn't answer her question. Strange. The snake hisses lightly at her before turning around and keeping on playing with the red one. The Queen sighs deeply, crossing her legs and placing her elbows on top of her knees, observing the lake that is below the hill she's currently sitting at. She gets lost in her thoughts again, that consist of only Karlie and the strange behavior of the snake. 

She thinks of the last time her and the brunette's eyes have met, and it seems like it had happened ages ago when in fact it was only five months ago. She realizes she misses her light touches and the way her smile would light up her hard features. She misses the feeling of her thin lips against her plump ones and their luscious taste. She misses the sound of her laughter filling her empty evenings. To top it all, she misses her starry green eyes meeting her blue ones, succeeding on making her dizzy and breathless in the best way possible. She realizes that the thought of the tall brunette brings a bittersweet taste in her mouth that will vanish only when Karlie will come back. If she ever comes back, obviously. 

A cold drop that falls on her forehead and a piercing female scream wake her up from her unexpected daydream. When she blinks twice she notices that dark clouds are covering the once light blue sky, and that the two little snakes are missing. Where did they go? When did it start raining? Alarmed, she stands up from her spot and starts walking towards where she had heard the noise. However, she stops abruptly when she realizes that she's stepping inside the Forbidden Forest. The cortex of the trees is darker and more mysterious, the grass underneath her bare feet is damp and uncomfortable. Even though an inaudible voice inside of her head is telling her to turn around and go back to the castle, to ignore the scream, she clenches her jaw and walks further. It starts to rain harder, soaking her clothes and sandy hair, making them stick to her hot skin. "Hey!" she yells, looking around and searching for the source of the scream she heard previously. "Is there someone?" she asks loudly. Despite her question, she doesn't hear anyone. The only sound filling her ears is the rain hitting the grass underneath her. 

She groans, pulling her hair by the roots as she starts pacing as fast as possible through the high trees. Maybe she's going crazy. Maybe missing the brunette made her go crazy. Maybe that scream was only a product of her imagination because she's crazy. 

However, she freezes abruptly when she hears a low growl behind her. The sound is sinister and threatening, and when she slowly turns around her heart stops beating and her face goes pale. In front of her stands the most feared and horrible monster she has ever seen: Fenrir. It's a big and monstrous wolf, and Taylor remembers reading something about it being able to talk. She doesn't know if it's true and honestly she doesn't want to figure it out. 

As she falls on the ground, she recalls her mother's warnings. "Don't venture in the Forbidden Forest", she has said to her once. "There's this terrible monster called Fenrir. He's dangerous and you should never see it in your entire life, darling,". Tears well up in her eyes as she realizes that she should have listened to her mother, since she was always right. 

The enormous monster moves closer to her, and when he tries to maul her, she rolls on the ground desperately. Luckily, he doesn't catch her with his big fangs, but he tries to grab her arm with his dark and bloodstained paws. She lets out a strangled whimper when his nails scratch her right forearm, a deep wound quickly forming. As fast as she can, she gets up from the wet ground and begins to run swiftly, trying not to bump into a tree. Silent tears are running down her face, her heart beating irregularly as she hears the monster's footsteps trailing behind her. 

Just when she thinks she has left Fenrir behind, she feels one of his paws wrapping around her calf, making her fall to the ground harshly. A loud whimper escapes from her chapped lips when she hits her forehead against the terrain, and she feels blood flowing out of her nose freely, staining her mouth. She turns her head around with difficulty, her neck hurting, and for a moment she sees his furry head, his yellow eyes sending a shiver down Taylor's spine, before his face and the grip around her leg completely vanish. 

She quickly stands up, even though the pain in her leg is becoming unbearable, and discovers that someone had just pushed the monster away. Taylor stares at the back of the person's head, waiting for them to turn around and unveil their face to her. However, when the insanely tall person turns around, the Queen's heart drops when she realizes that their face is covered by a black and grey mask, only showing their half closed eyes. 

The blonde backs away slowly, her breath shallow as she gazes at the all too familiar green eyes of her saviour. She wants to thank them, or rather, she wants to thank the girl, but the tall woman disappears before Taylor can utter a word.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of this :)

She bursts through the castle's doors with hooded eyes and shortness of breath, her vision blurry; she sees silhouettes instead of real people, and that scares her to death. Taylor begins to mumble unintelligible words while a tall man moves closer to her, grabbing her forearm gently. "M'lady, are you okay?" he asks quietly, his hazel eyes filled with concern. She was about to reply when suddenly her knees gave up and she fell on the cold ground of the palace. More people surround the man that is currently trying to help her get up, and without any warning Taylor starts to feel claustrophobic, the walls around her closing in on her. Different voices begin to echo in her mind, making her go crazy. 

She doesn't understand what each voice says or who they belong to, and out of pure frustration the Queen attempts to wiggle out of the man's firm but gentle grip, in order to gain at least some sort of control over her body. 

"Let me go," she whispers to him, but when she looked up she finally saw a familiar face. Timothy's long frame appears out of nowhere, and she calms down a little when his frightened blue eyes meet hers.

"M'lady?" he starts, helping her get up. "What happened? Are you okay?" he doesn't wait for answers, because then he adds, "The nurses will know what to do,". He places his strong arms around her waist and together they make it to the infirmary. When she finally lies down on one of the comfortable beds, she closes her eyes because, God, her head hurts. A lot. 

"Queen? Can you hear me?" a female voice enunciates, placing one of her petite hands firmly against her forehead. When she notices that the blonde is running a high fever, her skin glowing and hot to the touch, she puts a damp white tissue on top of her head. When she succeedes on sedating the woman, a weak whimper escaping from her plump lips, the nurse turns around and faces the servant, whose eyes are wide and fearful. 

"What the hell happened to her?" Eva, the youngest nurse in the room, asks in a whisper. Timothy shrugs his shoulders lightly, not having a satisfying answer. 

"I don't know," he replies unsure. "She told me she was going for a walk and then, she came back to the castle like, ten minutes ago. Everyone was around her and I found her in this state. I don't know what happened to her," 

"Damnit," Eva says under her breath. "You know that if she dies, there will be no successors, right? Because she's neither married nor has kids," 

"I know!" Timothy explains, but feels guilty when he notices the hurt in the nurse's eyes. "I'm sorry, okay? But, don't act like it's my fault, because it's not."

"I know," Eva mumbles, nodding slowly. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault. We just...have to take care of her now. She can't die," 

Timothy nods. "Should I leave the room?" he asks. Just as Eva was about to reply, another weak and groggy voice joins their conversation. 

"Fenrir," 

They both turn their heads in Taylor's direction, surprised to hear from the Queen herself. The servant moves closer to the bed and grabs her hand tightly, trying to convey some sort of comfort to the girl. "What?" he asks softly. 

"I...I was playing with two little snakes when I heard a scream. I started looking for the source of the sound, but then I got lost and I didn't realize I was inside the-" Taylor pauses to cough lightly. "-the Forbidden Forest. It was raining and everything was so dark, and I was so scared. And then, I heard a growl and that monster - Fenrir - was behind me. He chased me and he scratched me. I was about to die, but then, someone...I don't remember their face because they had a mask on, but they saved me. They scared off the monster," she explains slowly, her eyes watery. 

"It's okay," Timothy assures her. "You're okay now," he smiles warmly at her as Eva starts to clean Taylor's wound on her arm. 

"Does it hurt?" the nurse asks quietly. Taylor nods weakly, and bites her bottom lip when the woman puts more pressure on a particular spot of the wound. "It should heal soon, though. Nothing to worry about," Eva enunciates happily. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. The medicine you gave me calmed down the pain for now," Taylor replies. Eva nods, and without saying anything she leaves the room. The Queen faces her servant and gives him a small smile. "Thank you, Tim," 

The tall man's blue eyes widen slightly, not expecting this. "It's okay, m'lady. I didn't do anything," he chuckles lightly. Taylor places one of her petite hands on top of Timothy's. 

"It's not just this, Timothy. You've been at my service for a long time, and I trust you with my heart. So, I just wanted to thank you. For everything you've done for me," she says softly, her eyes sparkling. The servant nods with a small smile gracing his lips. 

"You need to sleep now. You must be tired," the man affirms. Taylor nods, and the last thing she sees before falling asleep is the servant's smile turning into a full grin. 

 

Days pass, and the wound on the Queen's arm heals. She goes to bed a little earlier than usual, but apart from that, everything is okay. Everything is right. She doesn't see Karlie in her dreams anymore, and the thought of the taller brunette becomes a little less painful. Maybe this is what moving on feels like. Maybe she isn't crazy, after all. She's finally feeling like herself again and that's something. She feels like it's good that she doesn't wake up in the middle of the night anymore, sweat trickling down her spine because she has just woken up from a nightmare about Karlie. She feels like it's good that Anadea is rising beautifully. The trade is fruitful and everyone in the city is happy. She can finally say this:

 

Everything is fine. 

Or at least, she likes to believe so. It was a rainy day - and Taylor hates days like these - when Timothy knocks softly on her door. "Yes?" she replies. The man's head peaks inside, an uncomfortable expression gracing his young face. 

"There's an old couple who wants to see you. They say it's urgent," the servant speaks slowly and he doesn't meet the Queen's gaze when she turns around to face him. Taylor purses her lips and without saying anything she stands up and exits the room, following the man. 

They enter the Main Hall, and when the Queen sets her eyes on the couple, her heart starts beating faster without any reason. She tells her servant to leave and thanks him, before moving closer to the two people standing anxiously at the center of the room. 

"What's the problem?" she asks gently, trying to sound as welcoming as possible. The man's eyes widen and suddenly he's on his knees, his hands gripping the Queen's calves.

"Please," he starts, his voice groggy and almost inaudible. "They said she'd be here because you were holding her hostage," he explains, but Taylor doesn't understand what this man wants. 

"Excuse me," she says. "I don't know what you're talking about. Calm down and explain yourself clearly, please, so I can help you properly," 

The man stands up, his right and clammy hand gripping the older woman's. Taylor assumes she's his wife. "Please. We are so sorry. We are looking for her since a lifetime and we don't know what to do. They told us she's here so please, take her to us, please, please-"

"I'm sorry but I can't help you if you don't tell me whom you're talking about," Taylor says calmly even though inside she's freaking out. What the hell is happening?

"We-we are looking for Karlie," the woman finally speaks, her voice shaking. Taylor almost didn't hear her, not believing her ears, but then the woman is speaking again. "Please. Her name is Karlie. They told us she's here. Can you help us, please?" 

The Queen feels her heart stop beating for a second, her eyes wide and her lips dry. "Karlie?" she stutters. The two nod their head furiously, the man looking helpless as he holds onto his wife for support. "I'm sorry, but who are you?" she asks, but she regrets it as soon as the question flies out of her mouth. 

The couple stare at one another for a moment, before the older woman says, "We are Karlie's parents."


	16. Chapter 16

"We are Karlie's parents,"

Taylor's heart stops beating, her lips slightly parted and her eyes wide in bewilderment. Who are these people? If they really are Karlie's parents, how could she prove it? And weren't Karlie's parents dead? At least that's what the tall brunette had told her. Did she lie? Was all of this a lie? But if this was a falsehood, why did Karlie feel the need to be untruthful to the blonde? All of these questions float around her mind aimlessly, her empty gaze fixed on the marble tiles of the floor. She gapes like a fish and all of a sudden she feels breathless. If Karlie lied to me about her past so easily, then, what we had done these past months was all a lie, too?, she thinks just as she realizes that the couple is expecting an answer from her. 

"I'm sorry, but Karlie's parents are dead," 

"Karlie's parents are right in front of you! We are Karlie's parents!" the old man yells exasperated, stepping closer to the Queen. The blonde clenches her jaw, the two guards behind the couple alarmed by the man's behaviour. "Why can't you just believe us? If we weren't Karlie's parents, we wouldn't be here looking for her in the first place!" he exclaims.

"Don't raise your voice with me," Taylor warns, her voice low. She quickly places a firm hand on his chest as soon as she notices that he's physically too close to her. "Karlie was here for a long time. She told me that her parents were dead, so I have every right to have doubts about you," she explains calmly even though inside she was a sea in the middle of a storm. 

"She really told you that?" the wife joins the conversation, and Taylor nods carefully. The couple seem devasted by the news, ducking both of their heads as the man's arm wraps around the woman's slim waist. Now that she has a better look on them, Taylor notices that they're both a little distraught and slender, as if they haven't eaten in a long time. 

"Listen," she begins slowly, closing her eyes for a second and taking a deep breath before continuing with her proposition. "Do you mind staying here for a day? We will just go in a room and talk about Karlie, alright? You will explain to me everything," she puts emphasis in the last word that slipped past her dry lips, and the couple nod eagerly. Taylor signals to her guards to lead them to the interrogatory, and when they finally reached it after long moments of silence, the two following the Queen silently, Taylor breathes a sigh of relief. She sits down in the biggest chair on the room right in front of the wooden table, and the couple sits across her anxiously. 

"So," she starts, placing her hands in front of her, staring at them for a moment in order to collect her thoughts. "Do you have a picture of her? Of Karlie?" she asks. The husband nods nervously, and hands her a wrecked and creased piece of paper without saying a word. The blonde, as soon as she sets her eyes on the object, sees a seventeen years old version of the girl she fell in love with in the past months. The girl on the picture is undoubtedly Karlie, she recognizes her striking green eyes and the hard cheekbones immediately. A nauseous feeling sets in her stomach, but she ignores it as soon as she gives back the photo. 

"It's her, right? It's the one that has been here this whole time, right?" the husband asks impatiently. Taylor nods, not meeting his gaze as she fiddles with the rings in her middle finger. "Oh, dear God," she hears him say, his hands rubbing his face lightly. "It's our baby," he whispers, taking his wife's hand into his. 

"Can you...can you tell me about her? Her story, I mean," Taylor asks quietly. The wife nods, and the blonde knows that she will tell the story. 

"Our ancestry is a really bad one. Daark Anguis are, well, dark, but we are cruel and selfish. Well, some of us are. For example, me and my husband aren't, and we thought that our baby girl wasn't, too," she begins. "She was a good girl. I knew that she was special as soon as I saw her the day I gave life to her," the woman smiles at the memory. "But with time she changed. I think it was because the King started to support her, and, the King really hated, well, your father. The King of Anguis. So he started to train her, to convey his evil powers to her. I don't know if she wanted to become like him, a selfish and disgusting person, but I like to believe that she wanted to be a good and pacific person. Someone who will do anything to save their loved ones. Someone who cared for their family and friends. I was wrong, I guess," she sighs, dropping her head. 

There's a moment of silence, and Taylor asks, "What happened after that?"

"She had to do a mission for the King," she replies. "And that mission was kill your father."

The Queen swallows thickly, her eyes prickling with tears, but biting her bottom lip she says, "Okay. And then what happened? Why didn't you keep in touch with her?"

"We were sent into exile," the woman answers readily. "We were sent away from our daughter because the King and all of his people thought that we were bad for her. I just..." she sighs shakily, rubbing her face with both of her hands. Her husband grabs one of them and squeezes it lightly, trying to convey to her some type of comfort. "What did Karlie tell you?"

Taylor sighs. "She told me that she had to kill my father because she was obliged by the King of her lineage. She told me that if she hadn't killed him, he would have murdered her family." 

A thick silence falls upon them, and they stare at each other without saying anything. Taylor is too lost in her thoughts to say something coherent. Karlie lied to her. Sha had been lying to her this whole time, and Taylor doesn't know how to feel. At first, betrayal sets in, then sadness, and then a flaming anger courses through her veins. She clenches her jaw tightly, and with a look of pure determination she looks up. "I'm going to find your daughter," she starts. "But as a precaution I will have to incarcerate you. I'm sorry," she finishes. She gets up and she doesn't feel bad when two pairs of frightened eyes look up in her direction. "Lock them up," she says to the jailer standing in front of the door. He nods readily, and does just that. She exits the room, and immediately Deris is by her side. 

"What happened?" he asks. 

"I want you to organize the best army within tonight. We will leave early tomorrow morning,"she commands to him. He looks at her with puzzled eyes, but just as he was about to ask her what was wrong, she adds firmly, "Don't ask questions. Just do what I told you to do, Deris,"

The man nods quickly, and when she is left alone, Taylor walks up the stairs, an angered frown painted on her face. As she closes the door of her bedroom behind her, she says in a teary whisper, "You are going to pay for this, Karlie."


	17. Chapter 17

"It's getting dark. We will camp here."

Taylor sets her things down as all of her soldiers let out a relieved sigh. The sun is setting, and even though they have been travelling all day to reach Lyrygul, the city where all Daark Anguis lived, Karlie included, they still are far from their goal. She stares at the huge ball of fire slowly begin to hide from them, giving space to the stars and the moon. A flaming anger is still coursing through her veins, but her love for Karlie is still there in her heart, making swalloing this bitter pill harder. The constant question was, as always, invading her mind: why did Karlie lie to her? Was all of this really necessary? If Karlie didn't tell her the truth, then, she has to have a valid motivation to justify her actions, because otherwise Taylor will go crazy. 

"Taylor?" 

Deris is looking up at her with concerned eyes and is wearing a worried frown. At first, the blonde ignores him, crossing her arms over her chest and narrowing her eyes as she stares at the sun directly. He repeats her name, this time placing a hand on her tense shoulder blade and standing beside her. 

"What?" she snaps, her voice cold and hard. 

"What is going on? You never want to start a fight with other cities. Why would you want to attack Lyrygul tomorrow?" he asks, his tone calm despite Taylor's mean action. 

The Queen sighs. "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you can't attack cities randomly," he objects, disappointment present on his voice. 

"I'm the Queen. I can do whatever I want," she replies, glaring at him for the first time. Deris clenches his jaw tightly, not understanding the girl's behaviour. When Taylor realizes that the man isn't going to speak for a while, she redirects her gaze towards the gorgeous sunset before them, the sound of the soldiers' voices on the background. Taylor didn't even notice that they had started to build an encampment.

"Does this sudden attack," he begins, his voice low. "involve Karlie?"

The question catches her off guard, and her face is suddenly pale, her eyes wide. She tries to mask her feelings, swalloing with difficulty as she formulates a reply. "She lied to me. She has to pay for this," she says. It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't telling him the whole truth either.  

"Just because Karlie lied doesn't mean we have to attack an entire city," Deris affirms. "I think there's more to that, Taylor."

"What do you mean?" she asks defensively. 

"In these months I noticed that you were really happy when Karlie was here. When she had to go back to her city, you suddenly became dark. Distant. As if..."he pauses. "you two had something going on," he finishes. 

"What are you talking about?" Taylor chokes the words out, her cheeks reddening. Were her and Karlie so obvious about their little affair? Was what they were doing even an affair? 

"I think you have feelings for Karlie, and that's why you're so angry about her lying to you right now," Deris concludes. Taylor has never felt this exposed before, but she closes her eyes as she  desperately tries to hold in her emotions. 

She lets out a sigh, before turning around and saying, "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. Goodnight, Deris."

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////

 

She has never done something like this. The scene before her would terrify her if she was just a little bit younger. 

The black armor she was wearing was her mother's, and she felt powerful in it. Her face was fully covered apart from her lips and chin, some blonde locks falling out at the side of her face. She pierces an old man blocking her way with a sharp blade that covered her left forearm, a pained whimper escaping from his chapped lips. Scarlet blood stains the tip of the silver sword, and some drops end up in some parts of the blonde's uncoverd  face, making her cringe as soon as she smells its particular scent. 

However, she looks up quickly and rubs the back of her right hand against her cheek, cleaning it. Everything around her is on fire; the sound of windows cracking and her soldiers' screams are the only things she hears right now. The starry night sky is looking down at the horrendous scene that is unfolding below it, and Taylor wonders what her parents must think of her now. They are surely watching her destroy a supposedly innocent city that did nothing bad to her, but she doesn't feel guilty. Not yet. 

"M'lady!" the colonel calls out, moving closer to the Queen who is breathing heavily. "We don't know if it's true, but the girl you are looking for is supposed to be inside the castle,"

Taylor clenches her jaw, suddenly realizing that Karlie is closer than she thinks. "Let's go," she huffs, running towards the castle which is situated in the highest part of Lyrygul. Some of her soldiers follow her, some keep on fighting with their enemies, defending their Queen who is currently breaking through the castle's doors. A sheen line of sweat trickles down her temple, her eyes glossy and focused on looking for her prey. 

"Look for her everywhere," she pants, finding herself out of breath. She doesn't know what she will do when she will face Karlie; will she be angry? Sad? Devasted? Or will all of her walls that she built in the last two days crumble like a house of cards? 

"This way," the colonel affirms, leading the way to the staircase. They reach the second floor, Taylor ahead of everyone. 

"Keep quiet," she orders. 

"In this room, m'lady," the man behind her whispers. Taylor swallows, suddenly becoming nervous.; only these doors were separating her from the brunette. The girl she has dreamt of for the past months. The girl she has been dying to see and kiss and touch for months. She gulps, before thrusting the wooden doors open. However, as soon as she lets her eyes roam around the room, disappointment begins to course through her veins. 

Karlie was not there. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Ma'am,"

"Leave me alone,"

"Ma'am, it's-"

"Just leave me the fuck alone!" 

The wooden door of her bedroom closes behind her with a slam, and weakly she slides down to the floor, hugging her knees close to her chest. She feels like she's dying; a huge weight has been dropped on her chest and because of it she can't breathe properly. 

Where was Karlie? If she wasn't in her city, then where was she? Was she lost? Hurt? Or was she in danger? 

These were the questions that Taylor posed to her malfunctioning brain. She went to Lyrygul with the intent on finding Karlie, but that mission failed as soon as she and her army didn't find the brunette in her castle. Was she hiding? If so, where? The blonde needed to find her because she couldn't wait any longer. She needed to see her, to talk to her and find out the truth because she couldn't bear the thought that Karlie was a liar. She trusted her with her whole heart even though she was technically her enemy.

"Ma'am, please, it's really important," her servant's plead gets through the door faintly. Taylor sighs, closing her eyes when a tear threatened to escape. 

"I want to be alone," she replies weakly. She knows that Deris, Timothy and all the others who saw her a few minutes ago are suspicious. Why would the Queen react this way? It was strange, and Taylor had to admit that to herself. 

"There's this...letter you need to read. It's really, really important," Timothy says, his voice strong and authoritative. Taylor places her forehead against the palm of her hand, not wanting to open the door because of her stubbornness. 

 

"Who is the sender?" 

 

"The letter is anonymous, m'lady," Timothy replies uneasily. This catches her attention; her eyes widen and her lips part slightly. An anonymous? She doesn't know what makes her get up from the ground. She doesn't know what makes her open the door and face the uncomfortable looking man. He hands her the piece of paper stained with ink shakily, not meeting her glassy blue eyes. He doesn't dare to open his mouth and he isn't offended when the Queen shuts the door two seconds later. 

 

Taylor pads towards her bed, sitting on it because she feels like her legs are like jello in this moment. She opens the folded letter and reads it slowly. 

 

[ "Clear out your city and run away with your people. You're in grave danger." ]

 

 

She can't believe what she's reading. Who wrote this? How can someone know this? Anger quickly floods through her veins; maybe this was a joke. Maybe somebody was making fun of her. This day couldn't get any worse, she thinks as soon as someone knocks the door. "Who is it?" she asks with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. She gets up and when the door opens she's not surprised to find an exhausted version of Deris in front of her. 

"Karlie's parents are asking for you," he affirms with a nod. He casts a quick glance at the piece of paper in Taylor's hands, but doesn't say anything about it. The Queen nods and before exiting her bedroom, she throws the letter in the trash withouth thinking twice: however, she will soon find out that this was a mistake that will cost her life. 

 

 

 

//////////////////////////////

 

 

 

 

"So, Karlie was not there? She wasn't in Lyrygul?"

"No, we didn't find her. We searched for her everywhere. I'm sorry,"

A pained look makes its way onto both of the couple's faces and Taylor clenches her jaw at the sight. It was her fault if she didn't find the taller brunette. After all, she had promised them that she would have found Karlie. 

"Where can we find her?" the man speaks after a thick silence. 

"We can't possibly know where she is," Taylor replies. "We don't know where to look for her," she adds, tilting her head to the side while staring at them with sympathetic smile. Her mind suddenly goes back to what happened in the Forbidden Forest; to the person that saved her life in the blink of an eye. The face of her saviour had been covered, but Taylor had seen those green eyes already. As if they belonged to Karlie. As if that person was actually Karlie. But if that person was really the tall brunette, then that would mean that Karlie had saved her life. That person couldn't have been Karlie. Taylor was just imagining things, again. 

"What can we do, then?" the wife asks desperately. "I want to see my baby," she finishes. The nickname stings the Queen's heart, because Karlie was everything but a baby. 

"I don't know," Taylor replies, sighing. "We will just have to wait. Maybe..." she trails off, because she knows that what she was about to say was not true. 

However, Karlie's mother finishes the sentence for her. "Maybe she will come back," she says with a hopeful smile, grasping her husband's forearm tightly, looking at him with misty eyes. Taylor's throat burns too much for her liking, and she would like to excuse herself to the bathroom, but fortunately Deris interrupts their conversation. 

"We hope she will come back," he begins. "We will be happy for you if she will come back,". These are the words that Taylor can't hear; tears threaten to spill from her eyes and she quickly exits the room before it's too late. She walks for nearly two minutes before her back collides with the cold wall of a long and empty corridor, sobs slipping past her lips as if they were autumn leaves falling on the ground. She grips her shoulders tightly, hoping to ground herself but in vain.

Right in this moment, she wishes Karlie could be here with her, holding her as she falls apart. "I miss you," she finds herself whispering after a while, her voice hoarse. This was the problem; she misses Karlie. She knows she shouldn't, because it was wrong, but it felt so right at the same time. She's in love with the taller brunette, and she whishes she could just hate her now. Hate her for leaving too soon. Hate her for letting her fall for her. Hate her for everything, for being so perfect without even trying, but she just couldn't. She loves Karlie too much.

"M'lady?"

Taylor quickly wipes her tears away from her puffy cheeks, embarassed that she has been caught crying. She isn't surprised to see Timothy staring at her with a sorrowful look on his face. "Tim, what are you doing here?" she asks between soft hiccups, the nickname falling past her lips before she could stop it. This was the second time that her servant had caught her crying.

"I was just worried about you and went looking for you, so here I am," he replies sweetly. Taylor lets out a soft giggle, happy to have someone like Timothy by her side. 

"Thank you for worring about me, Timothy," she says quietly. "But I'm okay. Don't worry about me,"

The servant nods, but a curious pout is still on his face, and the Queen just hopes that he isn't about to ask what she's thinking. "I just...why are you crying?" he questions carefully. 

"It doesn't matter," she replies, her eyes now dry and red. "You don't have to know,"

"Is this about Karlie? Do you...miss her?" he asks timidly.

"I..."  she laughs lightly, not knowing what to say. "It's just - sometimes it hurts to love someone you shouldn't love, Tim," 

He smiles sadly and Taylor walks up the stairs that lead to her bedroom with the man by her side. She whishes him goodnight, and she didn't know she needed a hug until they shared one before parting ways. She falls asleep as soon as her head is placed against the pillow, green eyes and a bright smile at the forefront of her mind. However, that same night, she wakes up to the sounds of people screaming and windows cracking. Her heart stops beating as soon as she looks out the window:

 

Anadea was under attack.


	19. Chapter 19

The Queen shrinks back from the dirty window, her bottom lip trembling as another piercing scream splits the silence in half. Anadea is under attack; her city is under attack. She has to do something, she has to protect her city and all the people that live here because Anadea is her priority now. 

As she walks towards the door on shaky legs, she stumbles on the crumbled piece of paper that is the anonymous letter. She curses under her breath, realizing now that she should have done what was written in the letter. She huffs lightly, opening the door slowly and scannering the hallway with careful and frightened eyes. 

The crackling sound of the fire fills her ears as soon as she steps outside her bedroom, the atmosphere humid and torrid. She starts to sweat, her forehead glistening with drops, her breath shallow. She looks around herself, trying to come up with a functioning plan. Where does she go? What does she needs to do first? Does she go outside and fight back? Where is everyone? Too many questions float around her mind, not knowing where to begin. 

After what seems like an eternity, she decides to head to the Main Hall. On the way there, she notices that the castle is deserted, the rooms' doors are wide open and the chambers are empty. Some dead bodies lay around the floor, blood covering their grey skin. Taylor recognizes some of them, and it hurts her heart when she sees her favorite maid lying lifeless at the corner of the kitchen. 

However, she was about to open the castle's doors and head outside when an uneven rope wraps around her left calf. She falls on her knees, her palms colliding with the cold tiles of the floor. She whimpers lightly when she hears a dark laugh behind her back. She doesn't recognize his voice when he speaks to her. 

"Oh, the Queen on her knees, what a rare sight that is,"

She shakes her head, tilting it to the side to reveal the face of the stranger that captured her. "Who are you and what do you want from me?" Taylor asks weakly, trying to stand up but failing miserably as the rope around her foot is too tight. 

"I'm the man who will see you die tonight," he replies, moving closer to her. As soon as Taylor sets her eyes on him, she recognises him immediately. He's Bradley, the prince of Lyrygul, Damian's right hand man. Damian is the king of Lyrygul, and he's known for his cruelty towards other Anguis. Taylor gulps lightly, not expecting to face the prince so soon in her life. She doesn't say anything, her lips forming a thin line as she stares up at the man with a challenging gaze. Bradley was about to say something when a young voice fills the silence. 

"Miss Taylor!" 

The Queen's head spins around briskly, her breath hitching in her throat as she sees her servant running towards her with his arms wide open. "No, Timothy! Stay away!" she yells, her voice trembling slightly. She lifts one of her arms in his direction, but suddenly, a gold rope is being wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back from the servant. However, this cord is different from the one around her calf; this makes her feel weak, dizzy even. Her world is spinning, but she sees clearly when the prince grabs Timothy's forearm with force and pulls him against his chest. 

"And who's this, uh?" Bradley asks with a evil laugh. "Is he someone you care about, miss Taylor?" he mocks, pulling out a dagger from the back of his belt and brushing it against the servant's neck. He gasps lightly, trying to break free from the prince's tight grip. 

"Don't, please!" she screams helplessly, but another rope is being wrapped around her other calf. Everything around her is spinning, but then, just when Bradley loosens his grip around the servant's neck, the prince quickly stabs the young men with force and cruelty. 

"No! Timothy, no!" she shrieks, her heart filling with pain as Timothy's body falls to the ground, lifeless. He had helped her through rough and troubling times, and after last night she thought that they could have been great friends. And what now? As she stares at him lying in front of her, she realizes that he's gone. He's gone and she's alone once again. 

"Poor Taylor," the prince coos, getting on his knees to face the Queen directly. "What a shame," he whispers, his voice hoarse. "Now it's your turn, m'lady," 

After that, he stands up and orders his men to take her to the square of Anadea. "Wait, no, please!" Taylor exclaims, trying to break free from the ropes. But they were making her dizzy, and weak, and she didn't know what to do because she was probably about to die. As she's being dragged to the square of her city, the fire around her making the air sticky and unbreathable, her mind drifts to the tall brunette. Karlie wouldn't be here to save her, Taylor wouldn't be able to say goodbye to her or see her one last time. Kiss her one last time. 

Humid tears stream down her cheeks as she's being tied to a crucifix. A man with a black and white mask throws at her a flammable cold liquid , and when she opens her eyes she notices that a circle of man was surrounding her. They were all wearing that strange mask, and she tries to speak, to defend herself, but nothing comes out of her cracked lips. She whimpers, and all hope was lost as soon as she sees another man holding an inflamed matchstick. She closes her eyes, ready for death. 

But it never comes. 

She doesn't feel the burning sensation of fire eating her skin; instead, she hears a man screaming and as soon as she opens her eyelids she sees a tall figure standing before her, their arms wide open as all the men around her are being pushed to the ground by the unknown person's force. 

The Queen stares at the figure as they fight and fight. When all the enemies are running away from the stunning person, the stranger turns around and faces the weak blonde. Just when they untie her from the crucifix, enveloping the Queen on their warm and strong arms, does Taylor realize who that person is. 

 

She was back in Karlie's arms and she feels like coming home after a long trip as soon as she looks up at her mesmerizing green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is Bradley : segun-twitter-billy-de-stranger-things-es-el-herma.gif
> 
> and this is Damian : 26070118_372597143187948_4995620987627110400_n


	20. Chapter 20

Taylor wakes up languidly, her eyelids revealing her ocean blue orbs filled with fatigue to the nurses who are currently taking care of her. One of them asks her something, but the blonde doesn't hear it because her ears are ringing. The light in the room is burning too bright, and she covers her eyes by placing her right forearm over them. She whimpers lightly as soon as pain shoots throughout her body. 

"M'lady? Can you hear me?" 

She recognizes the voice as soon as it fills her ears; it's Eva, the one who helped her a few days ago. She remembers that day as if it were yesterday; arriving here, being helped by someone she didn't know, and lastly being dragged to the nursery by Timothy. When she recalls his worried voice and his gentle touches, a lump forms in her throat and a tear trails down her cheek. 

"M'lady, you're okay. Don't cry, you're okay. It's going to be alright," Eva says soothingly, stroking her forehead with a wet cloth. "A girl brought you here after all the enemies were gone. You were unconscious for two days, but you should be okay now," she explains. 

"A girl?" she asks, her voice groggy. What? And then, everything comes back in flashes. Timothy's death. Seeing Bradley for the first time up close. Being in Karlie's arms again. She closes her eyes as her head begins to pound, a headache swiftly forming. "Timothy..." she whispers weakly. 

A frown makes its way onto Eva's lips. "I'm sorry, Queen," she says simply, an apologetic look painted on her sharp features. "I'm really sorry," she repeats herself, but soon, Taylor is drifting off again, not able to endure any more pain.

 

 

The second time she opens her eyes, she's feeling much better. She sits on the bed as if an invisible force had pulled her up, and rubs the sleep off her eyes. She gets up slowly, feeling quiete dizzy as soon as she's on her feet, but the feeling quickly fades away when she drinks a glass of water. She places the drink on the nightstand beside the unmade bed, and pads around the room, looking for her clothes. 

After putting on a dark garment on, she finally finds her long raven cloak and puts it over her shoulders, lifting up the hood. Lastly, she gets into her blackish boots and checks her appearance on the mirror beside the door. 

She narrows her eyes, trying to appear fierce because she needs her acuteness right now. She knows she is about to go outside and burn Timothy's body, since it was Anguis' tradition; it was their type of funeral. Putting the dead body on top of a funeral pyre and igniting it with a birch's stick. You can do this, she tells herself this over and over again as she walks out of the nursery and heads outside.

However, before she can step outside and go the ceremony, she stops short when she accidentally spots a familiar face behind the bars. A lump forms in her throat when she gets closer to the cell, the jailer eyeing her skeptically. "I need to get in," she affirms, clenching her jaw tightly. The man purses his thin lips but lets her inside, unlocking the cell quickly. 

The chamber was made of cobblestone, a tiny window placed at the top of the wall let in some weak rays of the sun, enlightening the brunette's dirty face. Taylor is hesitant, but slowly she moves closer to the girl. 

"Karlie."

The taller woman looks up at her with dull green eyes, her hands tied behind her back. She was standing against a silver pole, and maybe it was the room's cold temperature, but a shiver run down Taylor's spine as soon as her eyes met her blue ones. The brunette doesn't speak, she just stares at the Queen's face as she shuffles closer and closer. 

When there's only about a meter separating them, Taylor stops in front of the taller girl and takes a moment to admire her. Even though she's still mad at her, she had missed her. She had missed her so much that it seems like she's living a dream right now. 

Karlie's bottom lip is trembling, and Taylor spots a faded scratch right below her left eye. What happened to her?. However, she ignores her worries and shakes her head firmly at her as a lump quickly forms in her dry throat. "You lied to me," she begins, her voice barely above a whisper. At this, Karlie averts her eyes and looks down at their feet. 

"I'm sorry,"

"I don't care about your apologies. You lied to me and I had to find out about your past from your parents," Taylor affirms. "and no, I didn't go to the cemetery because, apparently, they're alive." 

The Queen thinks she has heard a huff coming out of Karlie's lips, so she continues with saying, "Imagine my surprise when I found out you killed my father on purpose and not because you were obliged by someone," Taylor says with clear disappointment in her voice. "I trusted you, Karlie," she adds in a teary whisper. "I trusted you because for the first time in my whole life I had found an anchor. I had found someone who I could rely on when I needed them, but you turned your back on me when I needed you the most."

"I'm sorry,"

"I-it's not enough. Saying sorry isn't enough for me. You stabbed me in the back and, standing here, in front of you-I can't breathe. Because I look at you and I see my father's death. And Timothy's death. And my favorite maid's death. I see the destruction of my people and I-I don't want that," Taylor takes a deep and steading breath. "Give me one good reason why I should forgive you,"

"I-I lied to protect you, Taylor. I had to lie in order to keep you safe from my-my lineage is dark, and I don't want you to get hurt," Karlie says in a hurry. "I'm sorry," 

"I..." Taylor trails off, collecting her thoughts before speaking up. "I was hurt, Karlie. I felt like we had-we had some kind of connection and I-you left me alone and I missed you and I thought, for a moment, that I would have never seen you again but then you come back and you pretend like everything's okay-"

"I DON'T!" Karlie interrupts her. "I don't pretend like everything's okay, Taylor! I-I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I hurt you, but you have to know that I would never ever hurt you!" 

Taylor stays silent, watching Karlie's chest rise and fall quickly. "Tell me why you lied to me. Tell me," she orders, inching closer to the brunette. Karlie gulps lightly, not expecting to see her so up close right now. 

"I can't," she replies in a whisper. 

"Dammit, Karlie!" Taylor grabs the pole from above the brunette's head and shakes it firmly, making the tall girl yelp lightly. "You have to tell me, otherwise I..."

"Or what?" Karlie asks. "You will kill me? Burn me? Hang me? Huh?" 

"Tell me."

"I can't," 

"Why can't you just tell me?!" Taylor exclaims, throwing her hands up in the air desperately. 

"Okay! Fine! I will fucking tell you!" Karlie raises her voice, and they both stare at one another as they breath heavily. "I-I am a semigod. I have more powers than you, Taylor. When the King found out that I was a weapon, a dangerous one, he started to train me and convinced me that destructing your lineage was for the best. So when I was strong enough, I set off on a trip to Anadea and killed your father while thinking it was for the best, like the King had told me. Then, I just started to want different things from him, and I run away, unafraid. When I arrived here, no one recognized me. Nobody. I was told by someone that my parents were dead, so when I told you that, I wasn't lying. I didn't know they were still alive when I left Lyrygul years ago." 

Taylor is stunned into silence as she stares at Karlie with her lips parted and bated breath. "You-you're a semigod?"

"Yes, I am," Karlie replies readily. 

"I-I'm sorry, I'm just really...surprised right now," Taylor whispers, placing a hand on her forehead. 

"It's okay," 

The blonde feels like Karlie is a brand new person; looking at her under a different light. "What-what is the difference between my powers and yours?" she asks. 

"You can hear distant sounds, like you can hear something that is a mile away, but I can hear something that is three or four miles away," Karlie begins. "I run a lot faster than you and I'm a lot stronger than you," she adds. "I can-lift people in the air, like what I did to save your life the other day," 

"Oh, that's a lot," Taylor says. 

"Yeah," Karlie agrees. "But we have the same two types of venom. The First Type Venom is the one we use to kill people and then, the Second Type Venom is-you know, the one that we use to connect with another Anguis," she explains. Taylor knows about these facts, but something about seeing the brunette blush when talking about the Second Type Venom makes her feel warm inside. 

"Oh, okay," Taylor nods. "I-thank you for telling me but - I still don't understand why you lied to me. Why couldn't you just say that to me when we first met?" 

"Ugh, Taylor, you don't get it, do you?" Karlie huffs, feeling a little annoyed. "I lied because I needed to protect you! What would you have done to me if I told you I was a semigod the first time we met, huh? Would you have treated me the same way?" 

Taylor is at a loss for words, her lips parted as she stares at the brunette in front of her. "I-why would you want to protect me?!" she asks, anger present in her voice. 

"I wanted to protect you because I cared about you! I still do, Taylor!" Karlie exclaims exasperatedly. 

"I don't need your protection, Karlie! I'm a grown up and I'm the Queen here, I can take care of myself," Taylor replies. The brunette shakes her head, looking up at Taylor with pleading eyes. 

"Just-believe me when I say that we have to beat Damian. If you just let me help you, we can beat him. Together," the tall girl affirms. 

"I don't know," Taylor shakes her head unconvinced; she wasn't one to start a war randomly. But weren't you the one who attacked Lyrygul out of the blue just to find a girl?

"Please, we have to,"

"Why?"

"Because Damian wants you dead. He's-he's crazy and he will do anything to kill you and watch you die, Taylor, and I won't let that happen to you," Karlie says firmly. The blonde loses herself inside the woods that were in the brunette's eyes, and she feels like her heart is going to burst. 

"What if we just don't do anything?" Taylor asks, clenching her jaw as she sees Karlie rolling her eyes and shifting her weight from one foot to the other. 

"He-you attacking us made it worse," Karlie replies. "You-you shouldn't have attacked us, Taylor," 

The Queen shakes her head lightly at her words, swallowing past the lump in her throat, saying, "And I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, Karlie, but nothing goes the way we want them to, so," 

After that, not able to stay here any longer, she turns her back to the brunette and quickly leaves the cold and dimly lit cell, ignoring Karlie's pleading voice that was telling her to stay.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you think of this story so far :)

Timothy's funeral was okay. 

Tears hadn't spilled from her light blue eyes, her hands hadn't shaken the whole time of the celebration and after all the weather was nice. The sun was beginning to set when the last part of the pyre had turned into gray ashes. "Timothy was a boy that had a heart of gold," the Queen had stated once she had ignited the bonfire with the servant's body on top of it. "He was benevolent, always putting others' needs before his own. He was generous, kindhearted, and I guess I underestimated him for a long time. I wish I would have been more nicer towards him. I wish I would have been his friend for all this time, instead of just his boss. I guess I just wish that things would have been different, because maybe he could still be alive in this moment. He could be here with us and this pyre behind me wouldn't be burning his body. So please," she had paused one second, her eyes wandering around the place. "Let's just take a moment and appreciate the beautiful and kind boy that was Timothy,". Silence had fallen upon them, the grip on the birch's stick had been more tighter. Then, when a minute had passed, she had turned around and had thrown the flaming branch into the pyre, setting it on fire. She had stared at it for what seemed like a lifetime, ignoring the rest of the world behind her, before the last fragment of ashes fell onto her palm. 

"M'lady?"

"What?" Taylor snaps, Deris' voice interrupting her memories of the funeral that happened two days ago. She can feel his presence right behind her, her back facing him. She was quietly gazing Anadea through her window, her hands folded neatly on top of her lap. 

"Karlie's parents want to see you," the councilor says calmly. Taylor closes her eyelids. What do they want now? 

"Right now?"

"Right now," Deris confirms. Taylor swallows thickly before turning around and asking the man to lead the way. The Queen's shoulders are as tense as a rope, and she intertwines her hands behind her back as she follows the man through the vermillion hallways. The crimson carpet was velvety beneath her tired feet, her ocean blue eyes as heavy as a beam as she tries to keep them open. They walk in a well lit chamber, both of the tall brunette's parents sitting beside one another. As soon as the husband notices the blonde's presence inside the room, he gets up briskly with wide green eyes and moves towards her in a hurry.

"Please, we know you found her, please, please, just let us see her, please–"

"Sit down," she orders, her tone as cold as ice. The man obeys, sitting down beside his wife once again with trembling hands. He stares up at her with pleading eyes, his bottom lip quivering slightly as he reaches for his wife's hand. 

"Please, Your Majesty, can we see her?" this time it's the other woman's voice that fills the room, and Taylor stares at her with a clenched jaw and pursed lips.

"Yes, you can," she replies, a look of pure happiness on the couple's faces as soon as the words leave Taylor's mouth. "But only for ten minutes," she adds. 

The husband nods swiftly, accepting the Queen's offer; it was better than nothing.  

Taylor found herself in front of Karlie's cell once again, her fingers wobbling a little as she inserts the key inside the keyhole. Yesterday she had decided to let the taller girl have some freedom, untying her from the cold pole that was situated in the middle of the room. Karlie looks up as soon as she hears the door open, and if she's surprised to see the Queen standing on the doorstep she doesn't show it, putting on a neutral mask on her face. The blonde shuffles along the pavemant until she's near enough to see each freckle on Karlie's face. The Queen is the one to break the silence.

"Your parents want to see you," she says quietly. The brunette's gaze accidentally falls down on Taylor's pillowy lips, and Karlie wishes she hadn't because as soon as she looks up she can feel a sudden tension between them, making her gulp. 

"Okay," she replies, her voice cracking horribly at the end. 

"You're allowed to see them only for ten minutes, though," Taylor adds, her eyes never leaving Karlie's. The brunette nods, unable to say anything else, and shortly after a jailer is breaking her free from the silver handcuffs. Taylor leads her to a separate chamber, and she almost doesn't recognize her parents, but as soon as her mother's thin arms are wrapped around her back, hugging her tightly, she feels right at home. 

"Mother," she murmurs, her hands gripping the woman's shoulders. She sees her father, standing just behind her mother, with tears running down his cheeks as he holds her hand tightly. 

"We thought you were dead," the woman whimpers, and the brunette can feel her tears soaking up her crumbled and wrinkly white shirt. As soon as she detatches from their embrace, she lunges towards her father, hugging him just as tightly. Just over there stood Taylor, watching the heartbreaking scene unfold with attentive eyes. Seeing Karlie reunite with her parents made her wish her own parents were still alive and by her side, instead of being six feet under. She slowly backs away from the family, ascending the stairs in order to retreat to the comfort and warmth of her own bedroom. 

 

The rain was hitting her bedroom's window when someone had knocked at her door softly. She rises from her comfortable bed and pads slowly towards the door, opening it quickly to reveal a face she wasn't expecting to see so soon. The two stare at each other for a long time, and Taylor grips the doorknob a little tighter when Karlie takes a decisive step towards her. 

"What are you doing here? It's late," the Queen whispers, sounding breathless. 

"I came here to apologize," she replies. "and I wanted to thank you for what you did today, for letting me see my family," she adds as an afterthought. "I appreciated it. A lot. So, thank you, Taylor,"

Hearing Karlie say her name after a long time made something click inside her body, and she can't help but let the brunette inside, closing the door behind her. The sudden urge to touch her glowing skin and to kiss her thin lips overtakes the blonde's body, sending a slight shiver down her spine as soon as the brunette turns around and looks at her with those green eyes of hers. It's a yearning that she is unable to control, and in order to feed this uncontrollable pining she moves closer to Karlie. Without permission she connects their mouths, molding hers with the brunette's in a passionate kiss, their tongues brushing briefly. Taylor is the one to dominate, pushing the brunette against the wall and pressing her body against hers, craving the feeling of Karlie's skin underneath her fingertips. She tangles both of her hands in her tousled hair and pulls gently, smiling in their kiss when she's rewarded with a whimper from the other girl. The blonde bites her bottom lip and softly tugs it, Karlie gripping her sides tightly. 

"Taylor–"

"Don't speak."

The Queen shushes her by pressing her lips on her pulse point firmly, making the brunette shudder. Then, Taylor grabs her by the shirt and drags her towards the bed, the taller girl falling on her back as the blonde straddles her swiftly by the waist. She doesn't know if what she's doing is right, the only thing she knows is that she wants to do this. And judging from Karlie's breathy moans and ragged breath, she wants this as much as the blonde. Taylor moans lightly when the brunette sat up to lift her shirt over her head and discard it, revealing her shiny abs in all their glory. The Queen bends down to run her tongue along them, the taller girl arching into her, searching for more contact between their bodies. Taylor quickly undoes the strap of her raven bra and throws it behind her back, her plush lips immediately closing around a rosy nipple. Karlie moans a little louder than before, and if the blonde's tongue wasn't enough to make her feel overwhelmed, the Queen runs her fingers along her abdomen, scratching it lightly. Taylor makes her way downwards, unbottoning the brunette's pants slowly. She slides them off her toned and infinite legs, and when Karlie is completely naked, the blonde licks her bottom lick as if she has seen food for the first time in her life. She places her tongue on her calf, kissing and licking all the lenght of both of her legs until she reaches the girl's chin once again.

She lies down on top of Karlie after stripping off every cloth she was sporting, adoring their skin to skin contact more than she wants to admit to herself, and places the brunette's legs around her small waist. She closes the gap between them once more, and the taller girl drapes her arms around her neck. Before she knows it, Taylor's fingertips touched her where she was the most sensitive, and Karlie breaks their kiss, a soundless moan escaping from her parted lips. The Queen's mouth finishes on her chin, and she keeps placing open mouthed kisses on the left side of her neck as she quickly set a pace, not wasting another minute as she enters her with two fingers. "Ah, fuck, Taylor," Karlie moans. "Please, don't stop,"

The brunette can feel the blonde's quickened breath against her ear as she lets out a dry curse, her pace hastening. Karlie wraps her right arm around Taylor's sweaty neck, bringing her closer, and grips the blonde's wrist that was trapped between their bodies, holding onto her for dear life as the Queen's fingers flew her to places she's never been. She lets out a breathy moan before coming undone, Taylor's name on the tip of her toungue as the other woman slips out of her. The blonde lies on top of her, her arms on either side of the brunette's face as they gaze into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Karlie's heart is hammering against her chest as Taylor is on the move once again, sliding a leg in between hers and overlapping their lips in a languid kiss filled with need. They hadn't seen each other in a long time, after all, and the taller girl wasn't complaining. 

The Queen is the one to moan in their kiss, its vibration sending shivers down the brunette's spine as she pushes her right leg up in order to cause some friction to the girl on top of her. Taylor arches her back slightly, her head falling backwards with her mouth wide open; the sight was heavenly for the woman underneath her, and she grips the blonde's hipbone a little too tightly, probably forming an indentation there. The Queen rests her head against Karlie's collarbone, her breath hitting her skin every second as she begins to slowly grind against the brunette's slick thigh. Their bodies find a rhythm of their own, moving in sync as the brunette slips a hand in between their bodies in order to find Taylor's warm core. The Queen moans her name, her hands above Karlie's head gripping the pillow tightly, her knuckels going white. "Ah, Kar, right there," Taylor whimpers, the abbreviation of her name not passing unnoticed by the taller girl. "I'm so close," she adds weakly, her hips meeting each one of Karlie's firm thrusts. Seconds later, the blonde trembles, coming undone, and after recovering from the amazing high she's just achieved, she stays on top of the taller woman, her breath heavy.

"That was..."

"Amazing," Karlie finishes for her. Taylor smiles against her neck, nodding lightly. "I'm glad I came back," she adds in a whisper. The blonde furrows her brow and looks up at her. 

"What?"

"I...kind of knew you were in danger," the brunette admits, and Taylor isn't sure but she thought she saw a blush forming on her rosy cheeks. It was too dark to properly understand if she was blushing or not. 

"You...knew I was in danger? How did you know?" the Queen asks, and she's grateful when the brunette tilts her chin downwards and meets her eyes. Her eyes are so green. 

"After our first time, I kind of felt like there was a connection between us. I felt like we were just one person; I knew when you were sad. I knew when you were happy and I knew when you were angry," Karlie explains slowly. "I know that Anguis...feel this type of connection when they, you know, they inject the Second Type Venom into their partner's chest, but..." she trails off, shrugging her shoulders lightly as she averts her eyes from the blonde's. Now there was definitely a blush on her cheeks. It wasn't just her imagination.

"Me too," Taylor admits seconds later, not wanting to hide her feelings anymore. "I...kind of  fell in love with you, Karlie. I know that we can't, like, be together because it's forbidden, but, it doesn't matter. You said you believed in love, and so do I. You made me a believer, Karlie, and I'm grateful. I'm grateful you came back. I'm grateful I met you. And I'm grateful I let myself fall in love with you because I can't imagine doing this with anyone else," 

Karlie looks at her with eyes full of emotions, and the corner of her lips turn upwards, forming a small yet genuine smile. "I fell in love with you too, and this," she pauses, pointing first at herself and then at the blonde, "this is what I want. I want an us. I want to be with you. I want you, Taylor, and I'll do anything to protect you," she finishes, cupping her right cheek and stroking it. Then, she leans in, and seals her promise with a sweet and gentle kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up in Karlie's arms has never felt this good. 

Her nostrils are invaded by the taller girl's sweet and fresh perfume, her chest rising and falling rhythmically underneath her rosy cheek. The birds outside are chirping, and for the first time in her life Taylor feels truly and deeply happy. The sun illuminates Karlie's features perfectly, underlining her sharp cheekbones and her cute button nose. Not wanting to wake the gorgeous sleeping woman, the Queen slowly tries to break free from the brunette's firm grip around her waist, and when she's finally out of bed, she stretches, her arms open wide above her head. She lets out a yawn, and when she realizes that she's still not sporting anything at the moment, she pads around the room looking for some clothes. She finds a candid shirt and some raven pants, and when she's clothed she notices that the top is too big for her; it's probably Karlie's.

"What a beautiful way to wake up," 

Taylor turns around briskly, her cheeks as red as a burning flame. Karlie is staring up at her with sleepy green eyes, a tiny smile gracing her lips. Her weight is on her elbows, her long tresses cascading over her bare shoulders. The satin sheets cover her naked body, and for a moment the Queen's gaze falls upon her exposed collar bones. 

"I didn't want to wake you up," Taylor says quietly, chuckling softly. "I'm sorry,"

Karlie shakes her head, laughing lightly. "Come here," she whispers, reaching out to the blonde. The Queen hesitates, staring at the outstretched arm in front of her, before walking towards the bed. As soon as Taylor is within her range, she quickly grasps her wrist and pulls her down, the blonde falling down on top of her. Karlie strokes her right cheek lovingly before kissing her sweetly. The blonde smiles in their kiss, breaking it before it gets too heated. "Good morning," 

"Good morning," Taylor replies, gazing into her forest green eyes. 

"I felt like last night was just a dream, but then I wake up and I see you standing there, with my white shirt and..." Karlie trails off, smiling widely at the girl. The corner of the blonde's lips turn upwards shyly and she averts her eyes, not able to match the other woman's intense stare. 

"We have to get up," she says, standing up. "We have a lot to do," 

"For example?" Karlie asks, finding another shirt in the corner of the room. 

"We have to visit Brandal," Taylor says while changing her outfit to something more regal and formal. The brunette has a questioning look on her face, and sighing the blonde begins to explain their plan for the day. "You and I will set off for Brandal because I've heard that the commander there is really, really, smart and he really, really, wants to see Bradley dead. You said that you can help me beat Damian, but if we want to reach him, we have to look for allies and get rid of Bradley first. So, are you with me or not?" 

Karlie stares at her for a second, bewildered, before a grin makes its way onto her lips. "Of course," 

After that, they pack their necessities, since the trip to Brandal is long and draining. They say their goodbyes to Deris and Karlie's family, before heading to the horse stable. "It will take us two days to arrive to Brandal," Taylor affirms as she sets up a golden-beige horse with a dark saddle and reins. She quickly mounts the horse, her feet firmly in the stirrups. She watches as the other woman gracefully lifts her right leg up and swings it over the black horse's back. "You ready?" the Queen asks, ready to set off. Karlie quickly nods, and they trot along the gravel trail that will lead them into the woods, and then, to their destination, Brandel. 

The brunette is the first to start a conversation. "What's its name?" she asks, pointing at Taylor's horse with her chin.

"Oh," the blonde smiles, stroking the animal's mane. "She's Peach. She was the first horse I had ever seen. My parents used to teach me how to ride horses when I was younger. And, of course, when they were still alive. My mother told me that when she had bought this big box full of peaches from an old fruit seller, he gave her this horse for free because he didn't know how to ride one. They were really good friends and, you know, my mom was once the Queen, so," Taylor explains. 

Karlie grins, looking ahead them as the sun starts to rise. "Wild," she chuckles. 

The Queen agrees, and then proceeds to talk about the black horse that the brunette was currently riding. "He's Panther. I don't know why my parents decided to call him that, but I know that he's really fast and is really, really young." 

"He's cute," Karlie comments, stroking his muscular neck. His mantle was soft and shiny underneath her long fingers, and the feeling makes her smile. After that, they make small talk for the rest of their trip, stopping at a tiny village between Anadea and their destination when it was too dark outside to keep going. 

They tied their animals outside the welcoming Inn before walking in. It had started snowing at some point, because they were heading North, and they were expecting cold temperatures at Brandel, but neither of the girls minded. It made their situation a little more romantic. The lodging was warm inside, with its brick walls and a small fireplace placed beside four or five wooden tables. The girls reach the counter, where a tall and slim woman was standing, smiling warmly in their directions. "Good evening, girls, what can I do for you?" 

"We were looking for a room to stay the night," Taylor says calmly, placing her hands over the wooden counter. 

"At the moment we only have one room with two single beds, is it okay for you, ladies?" the woman asks, looking up at them. The two girls look at each other, and Karlie is the one to say that it is, in fact, okay. The girl behind the counter gives them the key to their room, and after thanking her they head to their shared chamber. 

"This is nice," Karlie affirms after opening the door. She sets down the key on the nightstand beside one of the two beds and looks around herself. The room has a woodsy scent flowing around, a small, but not too small, window, and a big wardrobe in front of the beds. 

"It is," the blonde agrees, looking out the window. As Taylor is too busy in admiring the town underneath them, Karlie takes the Queen's distraction to stare at the woman's beautiful and perfect profile. Her ocean blue eyes were glowing under the light of the street lamps, her full and parted lips looked so kissable in that moment, and Karlie just wanted to tangle her fingers in those short blonde locks of hers. 

"You look perfect," the brunette whispers, seeming breathless all at once. Her voice drew the Queen's attention almost immediately, and when she realized that Karlie was speaking to her, she smiles and blushes lightly, biting her own bottom lip. 

"Thank you," Taylor replies, walking closer to the taller girl. They share a soft kiss right there, in the middle of the room, but it wasn't meant to go anywhere since they were both too tired from their long trip. Still, when they broke it off, the blonde was breathless, butterflies flying everywhere in her stomach. She knew that those three words were on the tip of her tongue, and she wanted to say them so badly, but that night, Karlie beat her to it. 

"I love you," the brunette says softly. The blonde grins and nuzzles her nose against hers. 

"I love you," she repeats, closing her eyes for a moment in order to cherish this moment and engrave it in her memory forever. After a moment of silence, they both agreed to go to bed. When they were wearing their white night-gown and were lying on their respective bed, they closed their eyes and tried to fall asleep, the light chatter of the people outside as the background. However, as Taylor lies on her side, pulling the satin sheets over her shoulders because of the cold, she realizes that she doesn't want to sleep alone. She realizes that she wants to feel Karlie's arms around her waist. She wants to feel the brunette's front pressed tightly against her back, her breath hitting the sweet spot under her ear. As she shifts uncomfortably on the bed, lying on her back, her eyes staring at the ceiling, she speaks softly. "Karlie?"

"Yeah?" the brunette's voice is groggy, and the blonde feels a little guilty when she thinks that maybe she was about to fall asleep just fine. 

"I..." she starts but her voice fails her. Come on, Taylor. "I can't sleep," she says, but it's not what she wants to say. 

"Why?" Karlie asks, turning around and facing the Queen. Since the room is filled with darkness, the taller girl can detect only the outline of Taylor's face. 

"I-I can't sleep if you're not here with me," the blonde says after a while. The brunette's heart warms at the other girl's statement, and without saying anything, she gets up quietly and slowly gets under the covers of Taylor's bed. They are both tall, and the bed is far too small for two people, so they lay on their side, gazing at each other for a moment. Karlie kisses her softly on the lips, the blonde sighing into the kiss as she melts at her touch. 

"Turn around," the brunette affirms. The blonde does just that, and Karlie engulfs her body in her warmth, her arms closing around her abdomen as she pulls her closer and spoons the shorter girl. Taylor smiles, closing her eyes. Just when Karlie kisses her right under her left ear, does she fall asleep peacefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor and Karlie resumed their voyage to Brandel after breakfast. 

The Queen was quiet, the only sounds filling their ears as they go through the woods that would take them to their destination were the leaves crackling beneath their horses' hooves and the wind blowing softly. Karlie stares at Taylor's profile for a moment, noticing that the blonde has been silent for all morning; as if something was on her mind. "Why are you staring at me?" Taylor suddenly asks, breaking the comfortable silence between them. 

Karlie grips the reins tightly, locking her jaw as she averts her eyes from the blonde, who's looking at her with a confused but loving smile. "What's on your mind?" she replies with an ask, and all of a sudden Taylor's tiny grin vanishes completely. 

"Nothing," the Queen says softly, looking down at the her horse. The latter neighs, as if it was responding to Taylor's statement. 

"You're lying," Karlie affirms. "and Peach agrees, apparently," she adds with a chuckle. "Something's bothering you, I can see it in the way you clench your fists around Peach's mane. What's wrong?" 

"I don't want to talk about it," Taylor snaps. Karlie's eyes widen momentarily, taken aback by the blonde's sharp tone. When the Queen realizes her mistake, she quickly mumbles an apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to snap at you,"

The brunette shrugs. If she doesn't want to talk about it, then I'll just leave her alone. They stay silent for a long time, although the atmosphere between the two girls was thicker and unbearable. The blonde's stubbornness tells her that she doesn't have to say something in order to fix this, so Taylor purses her lips tightly and bites the inside of her cheek until it hurts too much. The birds had stopped chirping, and as if sensing the change in their moods, the sun begins to hide between gray clouds. The air is starting to get cooler and more chilly, making the both of them shiver in their flimsy umber jackets. "I'm sorry," Taylor whispers after a while, her shaking voice showing how truly apologetic she was. When Karlie doesn't say anything in reply, the blonde feels like she has to say something more, to explain to the tall girl why she has been feeling restless all morning. "I..." she begins, but falters on her words when her eyes meet Karlie's dark ones. "I had a bad dream," she says, and the gloom in the taller girl's eyes decreases slightly. 

"You had a bad dream?" she asks skeptically. 

"Yeah," Taylor nods, her hands stroking the soft fur of Peach's mantle. "It was not an actual bad dream, but, this morning, when I woke up, I was feeling uneasy and fidgety. And when I saw that you weren't there when I woke up, it just..." the blonde sighs. 

"I'm sorry," Karlie replies softly. "I wanted to get us breakfast and take it to our room because you looked so...so soft and angelic when you were sleeping this morning, so I didn't want to wake you. I'm sorry," she explains. There's a moment of silence, before the taller girl hesitantly asks, "What was your dream about?"

"My dad," Taylor whispers. "When I was younger, we used to go to the countryside, and he would let me run around the wheat fields. Sometimes we would play catch, and sometimes we would just lay down and stare at the blue sky, talking about everything and nothing," the blonde pauses, staring unfocused at the ground. "In my dream, we were playing catch, and I think I was ten years old. I was laughing and carefree, but when everything suddenly turned dark, my dad's laugh vanishing, I started to get scared. I stumbled on something, I don't remember what it was, but when I looked up, the sky was not its usual bright color. It was dark, and gray, and the sun wasn't shining anymore. In front of me stood a tall, faceless man with long raven hair, and he was holding my father's dead body by the hair in his left hand and a bloodstained lance in the other. When I tried to reach out to him, the man took a step back and I fell to the ground. I suddenly started to feel weak, my hands were shaking and - and I think I was crying. I was crying and the faceless man kept repeating that I was never going to defeat the evil. No matter how much I try, I will never win."

She doesn't know how, or when it happened, but at some point in Taylor's story they had stopped trotting. Upon hearing the blonde's dream, Karlie gets off her horse and the Queen does too. "I think it's best if we take a break," she says softly, facing the shorter girl and placing a warm hand on her tense shoulder. 

"No, we shouldn't. We need to reach our destination as soon as possible," Taylor replies, but doesn't do anything to get back to their trip. She stays still, looking at anything but Karlie. The brunette nods and waits for the blonde to make the first move. "But..." the Queen starts in a whisper. "I need you to hug me tightly before we go," 

The taller girl smiles pitifully at the Queen before enveloping her in a strong embrace. She wraps her muscular arms around the girl's back, pulling Taylor's head into her chest. The blonde folds both of her arms under Karlie's shoulders and holds onto her, gripping the brunette's jacket into her closed fists. She doesn't want to cry, because she's scared that if she lets go, then she will not be able to go back. "I still see his face when I close my eyes," Taylor whispers, her voice muffled because of Karlie's garment. 

They hold onto each other until the sun starts to hide behind the hills, and Karlie suggests that they should get going before it gets too dark. 

/////////////

They had reached Brandel when the last rays of sun had vanished. 

The city's atmosphere was festive, cheerful and warm; the dimly lit streets were crowded, and the strong smell of liquors filled the air, making the blonde cough lightly. The main road was narrow and all types of stalls were on its side. The two girls were pressed against each other since there were too many people around them. On account of this, Karlie shyly but firmly grabs Taylor's hand, not wanting to get lost in a foreign city. The brunette feels the blonde's eyes staring at the side of her face, but she doesn't say anything, hoping she doesn't notice her blushing cheeks. 

The girls look around, stopping from time to time at some of the stalls. "Excuse me?" Karlie suddenly asks to a seller. "How much is that necklace over there?" she finishes, her index finger pointing at a small gold chain with a tiny snake pendant on it. When the man replies with the object's prize, the brunette quickly pulls out the money from her pockets and hands it to the old man. Throughout this exchange, Taylor had stared at her with confused blue eyes, not understanding why Karlie would buy a necklace. 

When they go back to their walking, Taylor decides to ask about it. "Why did you buy that necklace?" she asks softly. They're still holding hands, so Karlie pulls her aside and steps into a darkened street. When they were far enough from the crowd, the brunette finally turns around with a sheepish smile tugging at her lips. 

"It's for you," she says calmly. Taylor's heart warms and butterflies start to float around her stomach. She takes the necklace from Karlie's outstretched arm and inspects it with narrowed eyes. "I bought it because that snake is not just a snake. It's a blue indigo snake and when I saw its blue skin it reminded me so much of your eyes. I know it's lame and you didn't ask for it, but I wanted to give you something that would remind you of me," Karlie explains, her cheeks as red as a tomato. The brunette, when not seeing a reaction from the Queen, starts quietly, "I understand if you don't want--"

Taylor's pillowy lips interrupt her rambling discourse by placing themselves over Karlie's thin ones. The brunette sighs, her hands shyly cupping the blonde's warm cheeks as the Queen circles her waist with her arms, the necklace still in her right hand. "I love it," Taylor whispers, her lips softly brushing against the taller girl's. "Thank you,"

After this intimate and sweet moment, they resume their mission. The girls make their way towards the mansion, where they would find the commander, Malleus. As soon as they near the front doors, two guards dressed in black block their path. "Who are you?" 

"I'm the Queen of Anadea," Taylor replies with confidence. "And this is..." she trails off, looking at Karlie with panicked eyes. Do I say that she's my girlfriend? We haven't discussed that yet. What do I say now?

"I'm the princess, sir," Karlie finishes for her, looking down at Taylor with pursed lips. Her smile is forced, and the Queen wonders if she has hurt her involuntarily with her hesitation. "We are here to see the commander," 

The two men eye each other skeptically. Nevertheless, they let the girls in and Taylor and Karlie ascend the stairs of the mansion. As soon as they reach the first floor of the house, they are greeted by a cheerful man's voice. 

"Taylor Swift! What a surprise!" 

The blonde turns around and grins at the man. Karlie doesn't know who he is, but as soon as Taylor says, "Hello, Malleus,", she's aware that the man in front of them who has now approached them is the commander they were looking for. 

"I see you've brought company," Malleus says, kissing the brunette's hand regally. His raven almond eyes were defined by a dark eyeliner and somehow Karlie wonders what type of commander he is. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"She's a princess," Taylor answers for her. "We need to talk to you, Malleus," the blonde adds with seriousness on her voice. The man immediately looks back at her with wide eyes, not expecting to get to business so soon. 

"What do you need, sweetheart?" he asks, leveling her with a concerned stare. 

The Queen sighs. "I know how much you hate Bradley," she starts. "A while ago he attacked my town because I had attacked his. I almost died but...he will try to assault Anadea again until I die. So, I need your help. You are smart, and your army is incredible. If you want to kill him, this is your chance. I'm asking you to be my ally, Malleus," 

The commander looks down at his folded hands, biting his upper lip as he thinks about the offer. "I will," he replies. However, his voice indicated that there was about to come a 'but'. "But you have to do something for me,"

"Anything," Taylor replies readily. 

He purses his lips, before saying, "You have to win at least one time at the Malleus Arena if you want me to help you, Taylor."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Shum Jr is Malleus :) tell me what you think of this story so far, comments and likes mean a lot to me ♡


	24. Chapter 24

Taylor doesn't know what to expect from the match. 

She has heard about the Malleus Arena and its brutal games, but she still doesn't know how scared she should be. In order to win a game, you have to kill all the other players. The match is divided in three turns, and for each turn you have to defeat the other seven players in order to reach the last turn and win the game. It seems easy, at least to her. 

Taylor takes a deep breath, her eyes fixed on the closed gold door in front of her. Each player is standing in a room, and the door in front of her would lead her directly to the arena. The chamber was small and its walls were made of cobblestone. Since it was cold, the Queen shivers slightly, covering her bare muscular arms. She tightly grips the small dagger in her right hand as soon as she hears Malleus' voice sounding just outside the room; it seems he's introducing every player. 

The blonde will forever remember the adrenaline she felt as soon as the door in front of her opened; the people outside chanting and screaming loudly. She narrows her eyes slightly as the arena's lights are bright and dazzling. There's an unbearable smell inside the arena, and Taylor covers her nose for a moment until she gets used to it. 

The arena is not huge, but it's not even that small. There are stairs at the side of the room and they lead you to the upper space of the arena, divided by two white columns. The audience is above them, throwing cash and confettis at the players as they keep screaming.  "Ladies and gentlemen," the commander's masculine voice fills her ears from above. She looks up and she's not surprised to see his grinning face looking down at the players. "Welcome to the Malleus Arena, where all the magic happens! Place your bets and may the best man win!" 

The sound of a horn marks the start of the game, and Taylor frantically looks around herself in search of the other players. To reach the second turn there has to be only five players left, then, when the third and final turn will begin, only the three finalists will be fighting for their lives. 

As soon as Taylor sets her eyes on her first prey, she sprints towards the middle aged man, the grip on her knife only becoming tighter. She wanted to catch him off guard from behind, but he's too smart, and Taylor is suddenly face to face with him. A panicked look is painted on her face as she tries to stab him in the abdomen. However, she's not so lucky in her life, as he swiftly and readily grabs her wrist in order to block her unexpected blow. She lets out a surprised whimper, eyeing up the fist he was ready to punch her with. When his hard knuckles meet with her unprepared stomach, she can't help but let out a painful moan, shutting her eyes as she's left breathless from his hit. The man mumbles something under his breath, but the Queen doesn't comprehend it because of the costant ringing in her ears. When she opens her eyes, he has an evil smile playing on his lips. Taylor, remembering the training she had with Karlie months earlier, places her left leg between the man's, and folds it at the kneecap in order to make him fall to the ground. As soon as he's on his knees, she straddles his back, holding him down with her body weight, and without waiting any longer she brutally plunges the tip of her knife inside him. He wriggles, trying in vain to escape from the blonde's weapon, but soon his body stops moving and Taylor is sure he's dead when a puddle of crimson red blood has formed beneath his motionless chest. 

She closes her eyes for a second, huffing lightly when the thought strikes her. I just killed someone just for freaking a game. However, almost a second later, she hears the sound of a different horn fill the arena. Her blue eyes open immediately, getting off the man's back quickly. She puts her right arm in front of her, bending it at the elbow in order to shield herself from any sudden attacks. 

She notices that there are only four players left, and she realizes that the second turn has begun. When she catches sight of an enemy aiming an arrow at her, she squats down before rolling to the opposite side as fast as she can. Nevertheless, the tip of the shaft brushes against her right forearm, leaving a deep wound behind. Taylor bites down on her bottom lip harshly, groaning as she sets her eyes on the new bruise that was overflowing with scarlet blood. She presses her hand onto it in order to stop the flow of the liquid but with no success. It hurts. A lot. But as she stands up on shaky legs, the blonde musters up all her courage and sprints towards the woman that had tried to kill her. 

The Queen speedily pins her to the wall, trapping her small body between her taller one and the hard wall. Taylor has a glimpse of the girl's panicked eyes, and for a moment she contemplates letting the scared woman go. However, her body reacts quicker than her mind, and before she knows it she's thrusting her blood stained knife into the enemy's chest. The smaller woman is left breathless, as her hold around Taylor's wrist lessens second by second. "And then there were three!" Malleus screams into the mic, letting the Queen know that the final round has just begun. You can do it. 

As soon as she turns around, one of the two enemy was already lying dead on the ground, the last man that was left holding the lance tightly into his hand. He had long tousled raven hair, a stubbly black beard and he was just so tall. Taylor swallows thickly and for a moment she thinks that she's about to lose the match. That she is going to die because of this stupid game and that she will never see Karlie again. Why did she agree on this? She should have listened to Karlie when the brunette had told her that this was stupid. That it was better going back home. But Taylor was stubborn, she was like this, she was someone that would fight for something, even if it meant losing your life.

She's pulled away from her thoughts when a big and hard hand roughly wraps around her fragile neck, blocking her respiratory tract. With her back against the wall and her mouth agape, she stares directly into her enemy's eyes and tries to think of a way to break free from his grasp as soon as she can. She begins kicking and punching him, but her blows are too light for the old man. She can't breathe, her head is spinning as she wraps her small fingers around his wrists. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. She was repeating these four words in her mind when a miracle had happened. In a moment of luck, when the enemy accidentally loosens his hold around her neck, Taylor succeds on kicking him between his legs, sending him on the ground. He grunts in pain as he clutches his groin lightly, and Taylor takes advantage of this moment to pick up the lance and quickly shove it inside his abdomen. He doesn't see this coming, so when his body lays flat on the arena's ground, the horn marking the Queen's victory, a smile finally appears on her exhausted face. I did it. 

"We have a winner, ladies and gentlemen!" the commander announces to the roaring crowd. The blonde turns towards the audience and raises the weapon into the air, showing it to the people around her. The public cheers, and after what seems like decades, Taylor's shining blue eyes meet Karlie's proud green ones. As her smile gets bigger and bigger second by second, she finally lets the thought sink in. 

I won.

 

///////////////////////////

 

"I hear congratulations are in order,"

A feminine's voice fills her ears as she feels someone's presence behind her. Taylor turns around slowly, her eyes sparkling as she faces the brunette in front of her. The nurse that had changed the Queen's bandage on her arm exits the infirmary, finally leaving the two girls alone. Taylor is sitting on the edge of the small bed that was situated in the middle of the tiny room, her legs dangling off its side. Karlie moves closer and when she's within arms reach, the taller girl lightly places her hands on each of the blonde's side. "I bet on you. I knew you would win," the brunette whispers, her body trapped between the Queen's legs. 

"There was this moment, during the final turn, when I thought I wouldn't win," Taylor confesses, her voice below a whisper. She hooks her ankles around Karlie's calves, drawing her closer when wrapping her arms around her neck. "That man really scared me," 

"I was holding my breath during that turn," Karlie replies, circling the blonde's waist lazily. "But now you're here, with me, so everything is okay, and that's what matters the most to me," she adds, her forehead brushing the Queen's. 

Taylor strokes the brunette's defined cheek slowly, and is the one to close the small gap between their faces, colliding their lips in a sweet and innocent kiss. However, the innocence of their lip-lock becomes not so innocent far too soon, when the blonde suddenly swipes her desperate tongue against the brunette's thin bottom lip. Karlie lets her inside, engaging in a passionate war of tongues with the Queen. When the brunette's right hand falls right on top of Taylor's behind, the blonde gasps quietly, breaking their kiss. "We're in an infirmary, Kar," she whispers, her breath hitting Karlie's flushed cheeks. 

"So?" 

Karlie doesn't give her time to answer because she's on the move once again. Her lips connect with the most sensitive part of Taylor's neck, making the blonde moan quietly when she bites on her pulse point. The Queen grips the taller girl's shoulders, tilting her head upwards in order to give more room to the other woman. She knows they could be caught, and the thought sends a jolt of electricity down her spine, enjoying Karlie's wandering hands more and more as they lower down her body. "Be quiet," Karlie whispers. Taylor doesn't understand this statement, as her eyes immediately flutter open when she doesn't feel the brunette's lips on her neck. She's even more confused when she doesn't see Karlie in front of her anymore. However, she lets out a surprised gasp as soon as she feels the taller girl's hot breath against her core. Taylor surely didn't expect this, as she tightly grips the bed's satin sheets beneath her. When the blonde lowers her gaze, she moans quietly when she's met with the sight of Karlie kneeling in front of her, her head between her trembling legs. The brunette firmly grips her thighs in order to keep her still, and Taylor can't help but loose one of her hands in Karlie's locks, not wanting her to go anywhere. 

"Please," the blonde says. "Don't stop," she tilts her head backwards as her stomach is being swallowed by a pool of pleasure. The only sound filling the room is Taylor's heavy breath, as she tries to not moan the brunette's name. She wraps her legs around Karlie's neck, wanting to feel more comfortable as her high quickly approaches. Then, as soon as she comes undone, she bites her bottom lip harshly, a strangled moan escaping from her slightly parted lips. 

"Feeling better?" Karlie asks as she stands on her feet, a smug smile making its way onto her face. Taylor doesn't have the strenght to give her a proper reply so she just nods and wraps her arms loosely around the brunette's neck as soon as Karlie envelopes her in a hug. 

"C'mon, we have to go back to Anadea. We have things to do."

 

 

////////


	25. Chapter 25

There's an awful smell floating around the room. Taylor's eyes flutter open, her eyelids heavy as she scans the surroundings lazily. She feels like she has slept for fifteen years, her bones frozen as she tries to rise from the cold ground but failing miserably. She lets out a quiet whimper when her cracked hands make contact with the thorns of a venomous tree. Her fingertips bleed, crimson red liquids sliding down her weak wrists. She realizes she's standing in the middle of a dark forest: shriveled trees are staring back at her as if they were judging her, and Taylor just begins walking aimlessly, her head spinning. 

 

Voices start echoing throughout the woods, voices Taylor isn't able to recognize given her disoriented state. She puts her hands on each side of her head, squeezing her eyes shut as a terrible headache slowly but firmly develops. Wind in her hair, her body is overcome by shivers as the chilly air gets beneath the silky fabric of her blue and ripped dress. When she opens her eyes for the second time, she notices the lilac color that the sky is radiating. There are no clouds, and there is no sun to light up her path towards the unknown. 

"Taylor,"

The voice is behind her and is as soft as a pillow, cuddling the blonde into a sense of weakness. Taylor turns around and is surprised to see a small girl standing in front of her, a worried frown upon her pouted lips. The Queen tries to speak, her mouth molding into the shape of words, but nothing comes out from her. She knows who this woman is, she just can't recall her name yet. Long brown hair frame her angelic face perfectly, some of it cascading down her shoulder and upon her chest. Eyes as brown as a chestnut were filled with concern and confusion as they stare attentively at the blonde woman. "What are you doing here?" the small girl asks, taking a step towards the Queen.

Taylor fiddles with the hem of her blue dress, eyes darting from the ground to the stranger. Her lips quiver lightly as she tries to speak once again, but nothing comes out from them. The Queen looks at the girl with a question in her ocean blue eyes, and the brunette clearly gets the message.

"You don't remember me, don't you?" the stranger asks, moving closer to the blonde. Taylor shakes her head with shame, lowering her chin in order to look at the girl's bare feet. When the smaller of the two stands in front of the blonde, only then does Taylor realize their height difference. "I'm that girl that was always bullied in the playground, remember? They always offended me for my height, and I always had to stand there, absorbing their shameless insults. And you were there. With the other kids. But you didn't do anything for me, even though we were somewhat friends and you were the King's daughter. You could have helped me, but you didn't. You didn't do absolutely anything." 

Taylor wanted to apologize to the girl, but then the girl vanishes, her voice fading into the wind. "You didn't do anything," these four words echo inside the blonde's head, almost making her go insane as she begins moving her feet in a frenzied run. The trees are closing in, the voice getting higher and higher, trapping her as her mouth widens in a silent screech. As soon as she hears a collective growl behind her back, she notices that three hounds are chasing her, their sharp fangs on full display. When she falls to the ground, she falls hard, her nose bleeding and her knees scraped. When she feels the animals' teeth sinking deep into her calves, she screams loudly, but unfortunately no one heard a thing.

 

 

She wakes up suddenly, a quiet gasp escaping from her chapped lips as she frantically feels for her legs. She expects wounds and the feeling of a hot liquid against her fingertips, instead her hands touch soft and pale skin. It was just a dream. She looks down herself and notices that she's still wearing an equitation uniform from the night before. She must have fallen asleep while she was cleaning the horse stable. However, as she stands up on shaky legs and makes her way outside the eerily quiet stable, she's surprised to see the pitch black darkness of the night instead of the bright sunlight of the day. 

She furrows her brows, not understanding how this could happen. Taylor and Karlie had returned from Brandel at least six days ago, and the Queen has spent the last two days in the stables, taking care of the horses and cleaning the stalls. 

She's still shaken from the dream she's just had, and Taylor exhales softly when a chilly breeze brushes against her covered forearms. I probably should get back inside. Karlie could be worried about me right now. After taking a deep breath, she turns around and heads towards the castle, but just as she was about to step inside the stable once again, a strong hand firmly grabs her wrists, dragging her outside the building and into sheer darkness. She attempts to yell, but her mouth is suddenly covered by another firm hand, preventing her from making any sort of loud noise. She blindly grips the stranger's arms, trying in vain to break free from their unbreakable hold. However, seconds later, she feels a sting on the side of her neck, a voice whispering, "I finally found you, sweetheart,", before everything goes black.


	26. Chapter 26

Everything hurts. 

 

Her head, the tip of her fingertips, her chest, her back. Her legs, her feet. Everything. She feels like she has been run over by a huge truck. Even when she opens her eyes slowly, the light that the grey clouds emanate is too much for her. She's lying on her back on something hard, cold. She lowers her gaze to inspect better the thing she was lying on, and she's surprised when she realizes that she's currently lying on a bed made of granite. The stone is like ice under her trembling fingertips, and when she's finally standing on her sore feet, she easily gets dizzy as everything around her becomes fuzzy. She can make out a figure standing in front of her, and it becomes clearer as it moves closer towards her. "Where the hell am I?" Taylor mumbles, holding her head firmly with one hand. Her brow furrows as she clearly recognizes the person in front of her. "Karlie?" she asks, her voice quivering with uncertainty. She steps forwards and reaches out for her, but the tall girl vanishes in the thin air. What? She looks around herself, and gets closer to the edge of the...mountain? She looks down and her eyes widen when she understands that she's trapped in what seems like a prison inside of a mountain. When she turns around, she apprehends that she's in a small cell that clearly has an opening that directly faces the tall mountain. 

She grips the icy bars of the door and is face to face with a corridor, a similiar cell in front of her, empty. When she looks down at herself, she notices that she's not wearing the equitation uniform anymore, instead she's sporting a raven black shirt with long sleeves and pants of the same color. However, her clothing is still not enough to make her warm in this chilly weather. A puff escapes from her chapped lips and a shiver runs down her spine. She's trapped. In a prison. What is she going to do now? Wait for the death to come and rescue her? Try to escape and maybe die or something? She has to come up with a plan, but she doesn't know what to begin with.  

"Hey!" she yells, trying to get someone's attention. There must be some other prisoners in here. "Is there someone over there?" her voice is neutral and loud, her words echoing throughout the walls made of stone of the prison. 

"Please, stop yelling. The guards don't give a fuck about us," a male's voice replies to her question, and at first she doesn't understand where it comes from, but then a tall young boy emerges from the dark of the prison in front of her. I thought that was empty. The stranger looks her up and down, his elbows resting lazily on top of the bars. His hazel eyes scan Taylor's petite figure as a frown slowly makes its way onto his thin lips. "You must be new here," he comments, a lock of his chestnut brown hair covering his forehead. 

The Queen nods and looks around herself uncomfortably. "What is this place?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper as she shifts her body weight from one foot to the other. 

The boy sighs. "We're in Damian's prison. He likes to call it The Death House because a lot of people that are here go mad before killing themselves by jumping off the edge of that mountain," he explains, indicating behind Taylor with his chin. He seems slightly bored, or maybe the blonde was mistaking it with fatigue. 

"Why am I here?" Taylor asks. 

"Did you do something bad?" he asks readily. 

"I..." the Queen trails off. "I guess that I did, since I'm the Queen of the city that Damian hates the most," she replies after some time. 

"Anadea, right?" 

Taylor nods. "How do you know?" 

"I'd recognize those eyes everywhere," he replies softly. "Damian talks about you all the time. It's nice to put a face onto those words, you know?" he adds, the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards. The boy's smile is nice, it puts a shining light onto his dark features and somehow Taylor finds comfort in it. 

The Queen hums lightly, averting her eyes as she starts playing with her fingers. "I want to know your name too since you know mine," the blonde suggests, a soft smile tugging at her plump lips. 

The boy loses his confidence for the first time since they have started talking, and quickly looks down at his hands resting on top of the cold bars. "I'm Elio," he whispers. "But he used to call me Oliver,"

The blonde wants to investigate further, but notices that it's a deep and sensitive subject for the boy; his brows are furrowed, his lips are pursed and his posture is clearly stiff.  Taylor nods, absorving the new information and keeps her mouth shut, not wanting to intrude the boy's privacy, since they didn't exactly know each other really well. She changes subject, "Why is my cell different from yours?" she asks curiously. 

Elio looks up with misty and distant eyes, before answering Taylor's question, "The cells that have a opening like yours are reserved for the people that Damian hates the most," 

"Oh, fantastic," Taylor huffs, backing away from the door and moving to her bed, sitting down on it. She puts her head on her hands, thinking about how to escape from this hell of a prison, already having had enough of it. 

"I'm tired now, I'm going to get some sleep, since we don't get enough of it here," Elio says quietly, walking to the back of his cell. However, before he could disappear into the darkness of his chamber, he calls the Queen's name. "Taylor? You need to remember one thing before I go,"

The blonde looks up and meets the boy's neutral hazel eyes. "Yeah?" 

"Don't look down."

 

/////////////////////////////

 

"Midget!"

"Shorty!

"You're just a shrimp!"

Everyone is laughing at the brown haired girl, throwing pieces of paper in her direction as she sits by herself, her head nestled in her arms. I'm looking from afar, my bag hanging loosely from my right arm as I slow down my pace down the school's playground. The eleven years old girl shakes lightly, and I feel bad for her. I want to do something for her, but the big boys that are offending her are too strong even for me. Bullies scare me, too.

A few moments later, a crowd has formed around the wall my friend was sitting against, and the kids started laughing along. Some of them even cheered the bullies. I look around myself uncomforably, unable to do anything as I bite my bottom lip in frustration. The grey clouds start to rumble, and seconds later rain pours heavily from them. The storm is enough to make the big boys go away and leave the poor brunette girl alone, as she sits still in her spot against the cold wall. 

When everyone is gone, I step closer to my friend and stand in front of her. She looks up, tears streaming down both of her cheeks, staining them with her sorrow and pain. "I'm sorry the bad boys targeted you today," I say apologetically. I extend her my hand, but she refuses to take it, swatting it away.

"They were all laughing at me," she whimpers, not looking at me.

"I know, I'm sorry,"

"You didn't do anything. You didn't help me,"

"You know I'm scared of them," I try to find an excuse, but she doesn't buy it.

"I'm scared of them, too, but you know who has to put up with them everyday? Me,"

"I'm sorry," I repeat, not knowing what to say to her anymore. She puts her head on top of her knees and cries silently, ignoring my apologies. "I really am. I'm sorry," I say once more, trying to fix the situation. 

"Leave me alone," she says coldly. "I don't want to see you right now. I want to be left alone. That seems to be a talent of mine, apparently,"

With that, I walk away wearing a frown on my lips, the heavy rain hitting my hunched shoulders.

A shriek is what wakes her up from her dream. She rises from the bed with a gasp, her forehead sweaty and the back of her white shirt damp as she puts her weight on her elbows. Her chest is rising and falling unsteadily as she scans the cell with widened eyes full of fright. She doesn't know where that scream came from, and for a second she thinks that it had escaped from her slightly parted lips. 

"Someone jumped off the edge. Someone gave up," Elio's voice fills her ears, startling her. She didn't expect him to be awake. When she looks in front of her, towards the mountain, she sees the slight and weak light of the moon reflecting on her feet. It was still nighttime, and Taylor had already had a nightmare. She sighs, closing her eyes as she lies down once again. "I know you're awake,"

"Why do people feel the need to jump off?" she asks, her voice shaking lightly.

"You will understand in a few months," the boy replies, leaving the girl confused. Neither of them speak, and when a few minutes pass, Taylor closes her eyes once again, trying to get back to sleep. The last things she thinks of before drifting off are sparkling green eyes and a smile made out of sunshine.


	27. Chapter 27

"My head hurts," 

 

"Deal with it,"

Taylor sighs upon hearing Elio's indifferent tone. She rests her head against the wall made of cobblestone and closes her eyes as pain shoots throughout her skull. "I'm hungry," she adds as an afterthought as her stomach growls lightly. 

"Stop whining otherwise you will give me a headache, too," Elio replies, sounding slightly annoyed now. 

It was a snowy day; the rigid wind would occasionally caress Taylor's bare forearms, sending a shiver down the Queen's spine. It has been a week since she was sent here, and the blonde wonders if Karlie is or has sent someone looking for her. She's all she can think about these days and Taylor desperately wants to get out of here as soon as possible. 

"Elio?" Taylor says, opening her eyes and looking in the boy's cell direction. "Will we ever get out of here?" she asks when she hears no response from him. 

"We?" 

"Yeah, I mean..." the Queen's voice trails off, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "I thought that we could help each other out, maybe. If you want, of course," she struggles. A figure walks closer to the bars of the other cell, and a distraught boy leans against the metallic poles. 

"I'm ingenious and rather smart so if I had known a way to get out of here, I would have done it years ago," Elio states, a sigh coming out of his lips moments later. 

"I'm strong. My dad trained me for years. Maybe you can come up with a sort of idea to get out of here and I will help you, somehow," Taylor suggests, but she doesn't know how she could help the boy. When Elio doesn't say anything, the blonde adds, "I'm sure we will come up with a plan to get out of here."

"Be quiet. The guards could hear us since they walk around here like creeps." 

"Sorry."

They stay quiet as they both stare at the grey ceiling of their own cell. Taylor lies on her back as footsteps fill the silence of the huge prison.  A male voice echoes throughout the cobblestones. 

"I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" the voice is as loud as a thunder, making the Queen close her eyes in sorrow as the unknown boy's voice keeps on screaming for mercy. "I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" 

Suddenly, two men in uniforms carry a slim lad, who was twisting and turning, trying to break free from the guards' firm grip around his defined forearms. His raven and tousled hair cover the forehead of a eastern face. His almond eyes were wide open, making him look like a caged animal. The boy's gaze meets Taylor's for a moment and his shrieks quieten drastically. He stops writhing, giving up on his battle for freedom, and lowers his head in shame as the men take him to his cell, which was right beside Elio's. "If you try to escape again, we will be forced to cut your throat. Understood?"

The unknown lad nods, his legs crossed neatly underneath his weak body. The guards finally leave, and an eerie silence starts to float around their cells until the new boy's quiet sobs are heard. Elio and Taylor share a look; not knowing what to do. Elio stands up from his bed and lazily wraps his arms around the icy bars, his cute and young face appearing just outside of his cell. "Hey, child," he says softly. He doesn't speak until the lad's eyes look up to him. The stranger is visibly sad and in pain, as he tightly holds his side while a tear rolls down his puffy cheek. 

"What?"

Although his voice is barely above a whisper, both Taylor and Elio can hear the harshness of his tone. The ingenious boy raises his hands in surrender, saying, "I mean no harm, kid." The stranger's features soften visibly at Elio's statement. "Did you try to escape?"

"Yeah. I was this close," he touches his thumb with the tip of his index finger, raising his hand in order to give the others a good look. "to get out of here, but they caught me. I have a minor wound on my hip, but it's nothing compared to what I've been through," he replies, bending his knees and placing his chin on top of them. He wraps his thin arms around his fine legs, a distant look marring his Asiatic face.

Elio scans the corridor made of cobblestone before whispering to the boy. "We want to escape, too." Taylor's eyes widen in amazement, not expecting to be brought up in their conversation so soon.

"We?"

"Me and that girl over there."

Elio points at the blonde and the latter blushes profusely when the lad's dark eyes meet hers. Taylor's lips twitch upwards slightly before looking down at the ground. "My name's Elio," the boy continues. "And she's Taylor. I don't know if you know her, but she's the Queen of Anadea, one of the biggest towns of the Anguis population. So, technically, she's our queen," Elio smiles. "What's your name, kid? Why and from how long have you been here?"

The lad looks down at his fiddling hands, whispering, "I'm Agust. I've been here for six months because when one of the bad guys had killed my best friend I had tried to strangulate the guard that had stabbed him. I was out of my mind then and I didn't care that I had to spend the rest of my life here, but now I just want to go home. I have a little sister to take care of and I just want to wrap my arms around her one more time before I die. I want to get out of here but I just..." his voice cracks horribly, a tear escaping from his almond eyes. "I just don't know how."

"We will help you," Taylor speaks up for the first time, her voice slightly quivering as she had become emotional during Agust's speech. "You're not alone, Agust. You, Elio and I will get out of here together, I promise you."

A sliver of hopefulness makes its way on their faces as Taylor's determined eyes meet Agust's expectant ones. That night, the two boys and the blonde fell asleep peacefully as dreams of their loved ones filled their mind.


	28. Chapter 28

Agust was a quiet boy. 

Taylor learned that when they finally got a moment for themselves. The morning after Agust's arrival, Elio had woken up with an escape plan, or rather, he had woken up with the idea of building the only object that would get them out of the prison: a grapnel. Elio had explained to his comrades that it was a device consisting of several hooks (curved pieces of metal) on the end of a rope. He had said that grapnels were used in the past on ships, but he also affirmed that since it was very easy to build, it could help them climb down the mountain. Considering Agust's shrewdness and Taylor's physical strength, together they established the two were going to dig deeper into the prison and subtly look for a lengthy rope and four metal hooks. 

With Elio's help, the new boy and the blonde were aware of the limited time they had at their disposal; two hours. During that lapse of time, the guards would be supervising the prisoners at the foot of the mountain, who would be doing manual labor; Agust and Taylor would venture into the prison at dinner time. However it wasn't this simple, otherwise, Elio had said, he would have built a grapnel ages ago. He had explained his companions that strange cratures, called Demons, in the guards' absence, would occasionally monitor the prisoners inside the mountains. The ones who tried to escape could even risk their life since, Elio had affirmed, those creatures actually didn't exist, they were just figment of their imagination who would chase people in order to scare them and let them fall from the mountain, if seen. This was a bit of a warning but it was their only chance if they really wanted to get out of here.

When the sun had set and dinner time had rolled in, Taylor and Agust had quietly exited from their cells and said their farewells to Elio, who would would wait for them in his own cell. 

Taylor is the one who leads them through the intricate corridors of the dark prison despite not having any knowledge of it, since she has been here for less than a week. Agust is behind her, keeping up with her slow and alerted pace, but he hasn't said one word to her yet. The blonde isn't sure if she should open her mouth and make conversation with the strange guy, nevertheless she follows her heart and turns around in his direction. "You're deathly quiet," the Queen says softly, now walking beside the boy. 

Agust blushes slightly and lowers his head shyly. "I just don't know what to talk about, sorry,"

"It's okay. I don't know either,"

The lad eyes the blonde skeptically before returning to their soundless walk. They have been strolling for about twenty minutes when something catches Agust's almond eyes. "Wait," he halts in his spot and places a light hand on Taylor's forearm, stopping her movements too. "I think I saw a rope or something," he says. The Queen nods and silently they step inside a spacious chamber, the blonde checking they were still alone while Agust takes a look at their surroundings. "There's a rope here, but I don't know if it's long enough,"

"Let me see."

Agust hands the object to the Queen as the latter inspects it with a scrutiny and attentive look. "It's better than nothing. Besides, we don't have a lot of time, so I think we should just take this with us and let Elio say if this is okay or not," Taylor says softly and the boy agrees with her with a slight nod of the head. 

They resume their trip quietly, a slight happiness showing on both of their faces since they've found the first piece of their escape. Taylor was lost in her thoughts when a quiet voice filled the comfortable silence. 

"My best friend's name was Jeon, we met at primary school," Agust starts with the ghost of a smile on his slightly upturned lips. "I was a really shy and quiet kind of child back then and I hate to admit it but I still am like that. He changed that, though. Jeon was talkative and just so funny, we instantly clicked. He was the opposite of me, but we were friends nevertheless. I liked music and composing and he listened to me play the piano all the time. I started to think he sat down with me whenever I would feel like playing because he was my friend and he wanted to be there for me, but it turned out he really loved what I composed. Whenever I played something sad, he hugged me and held me so tightly that he put all my broken pieces back together. I guess that, when he died, the glue that had held all the pieces together melted, because right now I just feel...so empty without him. He was the light at the end of a dark day, when all the children would laugh at and make fun of me at school. He was my everything, the little brother I never had but that I've always wanted. Sometimes I think the pain that comes from missing him so much is going to break me, but it never does. I'm still here even though I don't know what to do anymore. I know that I need to take care of my sister and I have to fight for her, but I'm starting to think I'm going to die here and finally join Jeon."

Taylor is at a loss for words. Sometime during Agust's heartfelt speech they had stopped walking and now the blonde is staring at his profile with her mouth slightly agape. She didn't expect him to open up so soon and she certainly didn't expect all those informations to come out of his thin lips. "I..." she says but her voice fades into silence. Agust turns towards her and offers her a small smile, his eyes glassy and watery. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," the boy shrugs, turning his shoulders towards his body and looking down at their feet as they resume walking. "I want to fight for my freedom. I want to fight, to find all the pieces we need and get out of here as soon as possible. I need to succeed. For my sister, for myself. For Jeon. I know he would want to see me happy and free instead of being here, not even trying to escape. I always said that he was my partner in crime, he really was, but I guess now, since he can't save me, I have to save myself this time." 

Taylor's lips twitch upwards and they share a light chuckle, one that gets the dust out of their lungs. It's freshing, it's the first time that Taylor has smiled and she knows that she can consider Agust a friend now, an ally. So as she glances at him with hesitant and nervous eyes, she starts opening up to him. 

"I have a partner in crime, too," she says softly, entering a dark chamber and starting looking for the last pieces of their grapnel. "Her name is Karlie and we met, like, eight months ago. She stole a man's eggs and killed his two chickens and when that same man brought her to my castle, all I could think about was how beautiful her eyes were. It was the first thing that left me wonderstruck . I guess, I didn't expect to fall in love with her. But she's so charming and gorgeous and just perfect in all the right ways that falling in love with her was inevitable. I feel so lucky to have her by my side, and I'm so grateful she feels the same way, otherwise I wouldn't know how to live in a world where I can't call her mine." 

Agust smiles lovingly at Taylor. "She seems like a really nice person. I can't wait to meet her, then," 

The blonde grins at that statement and lightly exults when she finds four metal hooks in the corner, under a dark blanket that had a hole in the middle. "Found them!" the Queen exclaims in a whisper, however as soon as they reunite and turn in the direction of their cells, they hear a strange guttural sound deriving from behind them. They slowly turn their heads towards the noise and are horrified to witness one of the Demons; the creature has the aspects of a skinny and bony man, his skin as pale as a cadaver and a frightening mask covering his face. He was sporting nothing but a brown cloth shielding his waist. The creature was clutching a sharp knife, his fingertips wrapped tightly around the dark handle. 

"What do we do now?" Agust asks, panic showing clearly in his hushed voice. 

"Don't panic," Taylor says. "Remember what Elio said. These demons are just figment of our imagination," 

The boy nods. "We have to go back, this is starting to freak me out." 

Taylor quickly gives him an affirmative answer and slowly backs away from the chamber. "We go back quietly, okay?" she says and keeps her wide eyes trained on the Demon, not wantint to alert him despite knowing that he doesn't exist. 

However, they're not so lucky; the Demon turns his head towards them with an inhumane sound escaping from his throat as soon as a light gasp comes out of Agust's parted lips. When the creature starts running in their direction, sudden fear mixed with adrenaline begins pumping through their veins as Taylor screams, "RUN! RUN!" 

They sprint off, Agust being the one leading their way back instead of the other way around. "Go! Go! Don't stop, Agust!" Taylor keeps saying behind him as they find their way through the corridors of the prison while the Demon chases them. Disgruntled and muffled noises come out of his mouth since his face is covered by his gold mask. 

The world is spinning; Taylor feels like, as they run towards their cells again, that the ground she's walking on is crumbling beneath her feet as if it's made of houses of cards. Her lungs are screaming for air but she ignores the desperate need to stop and catch her breath as the only thing she sees is the back of Agust's head, his raven hair flipping with each step he takes. Almost there, she repeats to herself, as the light that comes from the outside world gets closer and closer to them. 

She feels like she's reborn as they finally reach the corridor in which their cells are situated. The inhumane noises die down as Taylor places her hands on the wall beside Elio's cell, catching her breath while Agust sits down beside her. 

"You made it!" Elio exclaims happily. A relieved smile makes its way onto his thin lips as Taylor hands him the necessities they had gathered. "Guys, this is excellent! We have all we need to build a fantastic grapnel. Now, go to sleep and get some rest. You need and deserve it. Good job," Elio says with a big and enthusiastic smile. 

Taylor and the smaller boy nod in unison as they return to their cells, locking them soon after. Minutes pass by, Elio being shrouded by the darkness that his chamber provides him, Agust lying comfortably on his bed made of cobblestone with his eyes closed, and Taylor lying in her cold cot as she gazes mindlessly at the emptiness of her cell, thoughts of Karlie going around her head. Seconds later, they hear the footsteps of the evil guards as they walk by their rooms. The three of them pretends to be asleep, but soon, fatigue catches up their body as they fall into a deep slumber, wondering what the world has in store for them tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 29

The birds' chirp is what wakes her up. 

She opens her eyes slowly, her eyelids heavy as she didn't get much sleep the night before. She had spent the entire evening overthinking their escape plan, looking for possible holes that could cost them their lives, but she didn't find any. Everything worked. Everything was perfect; they would go down the mountain with their brand new grapnel as soon as dusk would paint red and orange the mountains surrounding them and then, since they knew there were only two sentinels and four guards waiting for them at the gate that would lead them to freedom, they would slowly and attentively leap over the gateway and, if necessary, they would try to kill the guards. 

Taylor exhales shakily as she sits up on her bed, her eyes gazing at the clear sky. Distant clouds were running towards them in a hurry and they shouldn't scare the blonde this much, but they do. They were gray and puffed up, holding a possible storm underneath the fluffy material of the clouds, but Taylor tilts her head to the side, not wanting to think about the possibility of their plan failing. This will work, she tells herself. She will get back to Karlie in no time, and she will be home safely sooner than she thinks, she hopes. 

She wonders what Karlie is doing. She wonders if the brunette has started looking for her, since it's been a week since she's been missing, but she would have found her by now, right? Just the thought of the other girl not looking for her and not caring to find her gets her emotional, and in seconds she finds herself dabbing at misty and watery eyes. She loves you, of course she's looking for you. She just hasn't found you yet. A part of her subconscious tells her with a stern voice, scolding her. Maybe she has found someone else to love, someone who isn't a queen and isn't as complicated as you. The other part of her brain replies back. Taylor sighs deeply and puts her head on her hands, her elbows resting onto her knees. Her bottom lip trembles, and she doesn't know if it's because of the cold temperatures or it's because of the stinging tears that are threatening to escape from her closed shut eyes. 

"Taylor?" 

Agust's quiet and timid voice fills the silence and she's surprised to see him standing in front of her cell, along with Elio. They're both wearing a worried frown and when Taylor looks back to the sky, she realises that the night has fallen upon them and it was time to leave this place, this hell. She gets up and Agust opens the door for her, offering her the ghost of a smile. "It's time," he says softly. 

Taylor nods. "It's time. Let's go,"

They walk quietly to the edge of the mountain and as soon as they find a good place, they hook their grapnel to the ground and throw the rope beneath them, watching it fall at the bottom of the mountain. "Who goes first?" Taylor asks. 

Agust is the one to step forwards, and he grips the rope tightly as soon as he starts going down, afraid of letting go and falling. Elio and the blonde watch him with nervous eyes, and when he's about halfway, the other boy is the one to go down the mountain. When Taylor's turn comes, the Queen is nervous as she starts to descend with a pair of shaky hands gripping the grapnel tightly. 

They reach the bottom safely and each one of them exhales deeply in sign of relief. "Okay," Taylor says, facing her two companions. "Now we slowly go down this path that will lead us to the gate, alright? We crouch down so if there are possible guards around they won't see us, since it's getting darker and darker. Try to not make any sort of noise. We can do this," 

They crouch down, following the path along the stone wall. Taylor stops abruptly when she spots a guard coming their way. "Wait," she says, putting a hand around Agust in order to stop the two boys. "Stay quiet," she warns in a whisper. They have bated breath as the blonde watches the enemy pass by them, his bow hitting his back lightly with each step he takes. When they're finally out of the woods, the Queen signals to her companions to follow her. 

Taylor feels like they're walking on a thin line as they finally face the gate that would finally set them free. Her hands are shaking as she turns around to look at the two boys. "Okay," she begins. "This is the plan: I will go last and Elio will go first, so if there are any problems I will be able to defend all of us. Please, don't make any sudden move and make any type of sound. We don't want to alert them, alright?" 

The two nods and they begin to walk forward. There are two hovels on each side of the gate. Two sentinels are in each terrace of each building while four guards are at the bottom to keep an eye around their surroundings. In order to climb over the gray gate, they need to reach the roof of one of the hovels and jump to the other side; they won't hurt themselves since it's not that high and the landing won't be too hard because of the fluffy snow on the ground. 

When they're inside the left hovel and are about to climb the stairs to reach the top, Agust's foot accidentally makes the hardwood floor creak. They halt their movements and a light curse escapes from his lips when his gaze meets the sentinel's. 

"Fugitives!" the guard screams, immediately aiming at the Asiatic boy with his bow.

"Agust, move!" Taylor screams, dragging the clumsy boy up the stairs. The arrow finishes on the wall, however it brushes against Agust's shoulder, creating a deep wound that would soon start bleeding. He hisses harshly, covering the bruise with his dirty right hand and lets Taylor help him climb over the gate as they finally reach the roof. 

The Queen finds a knife on the floor and without thinking throws it quickly towards the sentinel, hitting him right on the chest. The guard falls on the floor unconscious, and that buys them some time. Elio is the second to leap over the gate, falling on the other side with a grunt and immediately helping the other boy up. 

At this point, Taylor is trying to overcome a guard's strength as he tries to make her fall to the ground, his filthy fingers wrapped around her forearms. However, the Queen is stronger than him and fortunately she hits him on the abdomen with her knee, making him stumble on the floor. 

She benefits from this slight pause and swiftly climbs over the gate, descending upon the snowy terrain with a thud. 

When she stands up, they start running away from the dangerous gate. However, their luck is short lived as they run across a blizzard. They push against the strong wind and the snowflakes hitting their faces harshly. Taylor is forced to stop when Elio falls to the ground, not having enough strength to fight against the storm. "Elio, come on, we need to go," she says but she doesn't know where they are running to. They don't have a destination in mind and Taylor tries to not think about it much. 

In the end, Agust and the blonde had to drag the unconscious boy with them, each one of them grabbing one of his limp arms. 

"I can't," the other boy says breathlessly. "Taylor, I can't do this," he continues. When the blonde looks at him she's surprised to see his usually bright face look so emotionless, his eyeslids seeming heavy and his hands trembling. 

"No, Agust. You can. You can do this. We'll be home soon," Taylor replies, however she knows she's lying and she knows that Agust is aware of her blatant lie. "Do this for your sister, Agust."

Agust shakes his head although there's a small smile on his face at the mention of his sibling. "I'm sorry," he says, before dropping Elio's arms and falling on his knees. 

"Agust!" Taylor exclaims, letting go of Elio. She tries to drag along the two boys but she's too weak and they're too heavy. Black spots start to appear in front of her eyes and she knows she's about to faint. She knows she's about to fall on the ground and God knows what will happen to the three of them when that will happen. 

Taylor is able to transport the unconscious bodies for only about two minutes, before her knees give out and everything goes black, her body falling against fluffy and ice cold snow.


	30. Chapter 30

Soft whimpers. This is all she can hear. 

When her eyes flutter open reluctantly she's surprised to feel fluffy and comfortable sheets underneath her body instead of freezing snow. The room she's in is unfamiliar and for a moment panic starts flooding in her veins, but serenity immediately calms down her racing heart as soon as her eyes fall upon the head resting onto her right arm. The whimpers she heard moments ago where coming from the person sitting beside the bed she was currently lying on and a small smile makes its way onto Taylor's face when she realizes who the girl is  just by the shade of her hair color. 

"Wake up, Taylor. Wake up, quaeso,"

The Queen is surprised to hear Karlie speak in latin, Anguis' mother tongue. The plead was a faint whisper, almost inaudible. Taylor wants to put her out of her misery however she finds herself incapable of opening her mouth and letting out a sound. All of her muscles are sore, but as her face contorts in pain she tries to let out a soft groan of distress to let the brunette know she was finally awake. 

Karlie's head shots up swiftly, her eyes wide and bloodshot as she gapes at the sight before her. "Taylor," she whispers, her lips turning upwards in a tiny smile. The brunette cautiously kisses the blonde's knuckles, closing her watery eyes as she lets her lips linger on Taylor's velvety skin. "I was so afraid I was never going to see you again," she cries softly. 

Karlie looks up at the Queen and Taylor is surprised to see a single tear roll down her right cheek and land right onto the white blankets. "You're crying," she states. "I've never seen you cry before," the Queen's voice is hoarse, deep and another tear slides down Karlie's cheek upon hearing her voice again. 

The taller girl slowly sits on the bed beside the blonde, placing a light hand against Taylor's face and caressing her cheek, her fingertips tracing invisible patterns along the blonde's cheekbones. "I don't cry often," she replies with a teasing smile. They share a light laugh, delighted to be in each other's presence again. 

Taylor closes her eyes, having missed Karlie's touch immensely while she was at the prison. She had dreamt of her every single night and each time she woke up with the same sense of emptiness in her chest. "I love you," Taylor says in a whisper, placing her hand over Karlie's. 

The brunette lightly licks her bottom lip before leaning down and brushing their lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you, too," she replies, her forehead touching the Queen's. Karlie kisses her nose playfully and she's content when she gets a light chuckle in return. 

"Karlie?"

"Hm?"

"How did you find me? I mean, the last thing I remember was passing out during a blizzard and I was God knows where," Taylor asks, but as soon as she finished the sentence a panicked look makes its way onto her face. "Wait, where are Agust and Elio? Did you take them with you?" 

"I assume they were the two boys with you and yes, they're downstairs sleeping," Karlie answers. "I found you yesterday. I've been looking for you since you've gone missing that day at the stable. God, I was worried sick, Taylor. I thought that you were dead. I thought that I would have never said that I loved you so much that sometimes it hurts. I thought...that's it. We are never going to have a future together. She's dead and gone and I'm alone. But then, one of your soldiers had told me that they suspected you were at Damian's prison. So we went there and looked for you everywhere. When I saw your limp body lying on the soft snow...I was so happy but sad at the same time because you wouldn't wake up. For a moment, I thought that I was too late. I didn't make it in time. But then, you wake up and now you're here, with me and you're looking at me and saying you love me and I've never been happier," Karlie says swiftly, getting slightly emotional. 

Taylor offers her a smile before putting a hand behind her back and pulling her down for a strong but meaningful kiss. "I'm never going to let you go. I'm not going anywhere," she whispers against her lips. 

They stare at each other for a silent moment, each one of them admiring the other's ethereal beauty, before Taylor breaks the eye contact and looks around herself. The room is smal and there's just one tiny window across the door and beside her bed. "Where are we?"

Recognition makes its way onto the brunette's face as she smiles lightly. "This is actually a house I bought a few months ago, when I was sent away from your castle and we had to part our ways. It's more of a shanty and downstairs there's just one big room where I keep one bed and a table to eat. Your friends are sleeping there. Oh, and now that I think of it I should probably go hunting, actually. We need to eat something tonight," Karlie lightly laughs at herself and stands up from the comfortable bed. "Even though you've just woke up, you should probably get some more rest. I will be back in two or three hours," 

They share a loving smile before Karlie goes down the staircase. As the brunette closes the door of her own home, Taylor finds herself falling yet again asleep. 

 

/////////////////////////////////

 

Taylor is awake before Karlie comes back from her hunting session. The bedroom was too hot for her so she had pushed the blankets down to the foot of the bed. She was sporting a light blue nightgown and realizes that she isn't wearing anything under; just a black lacy underwear. 

Taylor had her eyes fixed on the ceiling when she heard footsteps coming closer. 

"Hey," Karlie walks in the room with a breathless smile and her brown jacket open. She places her bow near the window and stops in front of the bed, staring at the blonde with a loving smile. Taylor returns the gesture with a smaller grin and just the sight of the brunette makes her unconsciously lick her bottom lip. "Did you sleep well?" 

The Queen nods. "Come here," she says quietly, sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard. The brunette furrows her brows but walks closer to the blonde until her knees are touching the side of the bed. "Karlie. Come here," Taylor says again, looking at her legs and signaling the brunette to sit down. The taller girl purses her lips lightly before gingerly placing her weight on top of Taylor's lap, her legs on either side of the girl's abdomen. The blonde wraps her arms around the small of her back and nuzzles her nose against her defined jaw, taking a deep breath and inhaling Karlie's sweet scent. The brunette places her arms over the blonde's neck, looking down at the girl with the ghost of a smirk. "I've missed you so much," the Queen mumbles, her lips brushing against the other girl's earlobe. She bites it gently, earning a light groan from the owner. 

Karlie cups her face with both of her hands, saying, "Show me how much," before placing her lips over Taylor's. The kiss is languid and lazy, the blonde taking Karlie's bottom lip between hers. The Queen tightens her grip around her torso and flushes their bodies together, loving the contact between them. 

She knows it's inappropriate to make love now, with Agust and Elio sleeping peacefully just a floor below them, but Taylor needs Karlie, and Karlie seems to want Taylor just as much. 

When the blonde's fingers wrap around the brunette's behind, a moan flies between their mouths as Karlie tilts her head to the side to deepen their kiss. Taylor wants to tell her to be quiet, but the words die in her throat when suddenly the brunette thrusts her hips forwards against hers, their tongues colliding gently. 

The blonde slowly tugs the hem of Karlie's shirt after having discarded the girl's jacket. The brunette pulls the gray shirt over her head and readily accepts another kiss from the Queen. However, it doesn't last long as Taylor detaches her lips from the brunette's almost immediately and places them onto Karlie's lengthy neck instead. She leaves open mouthed kisses all over the girl's jaw and collarbones, leaving her skin marked with lovebites. 

At this point, the brunette is gasping for air as the blonde finally unhooks her bra, throwing it behind her before latching her lips onto a rosy nipple. "Taylor," she moans quietly. The blonde whimpers as her teeth mold with the skin of her chest, obviously loving what she feels as Karlie tangles her hands on her blonde tresses. 

Her hands graze the soft flesh of the taller girl's back, pulling her closer as she switches to the other breast, treating it with as much love as the other. Her fingers soon find the buttons of her trousers, expertly unfastening them. She pulls down the garment until it reaches her ankles. She finds Karlie's lips again just as her index finger slips past her panties, stroking her sensitive skin in just the right ways. 

The brunette moans in their kiss and Taylor takes advantage of the open space to slip her tongue inside her mouth, licking the roof of her mouth roughly. Karlie's hands grip the back of her neck as Taylor's other arm wraps around her back, pushing her more against her digit. The brunette involuntarily grinds against her hand, the sweet and sinful sounds escaping from her mouth out of control. 

The pressure that has been getting bigger and bigger on her stomach grows and it's soon difficult to keep up with the pace Taylor had set for their make out session. Karlie breaks their kiss suddenly, gripping with one hand the headboard behind the blonde while the other is placed on the Queen's shoulder to steady herself as she focuses on grinding against the blonde's hand. She hides her face into the crook of her neck, breathing heavily against Taylor's ear as she reaches her high. The Queen tilts her head to the side in order to connect her mouth with Karlie's throat, moaning quietly and letting out a harsh curse when she feels the brunette's inner walls clenching around her fingers. 

Her head tilted back and her mouth agape, she was a blooming flower, her petals soft under Taylor's fingertips, their bright colors coming out of Karlie's pillowy lips in the form of the blonde's name. Taylor kisses the outline of her long neck, the girl's sweet and woodsy perfume invading her nostrils. Karlie smells of familiarity and happiness and her scent hugs Taylor's body and encases her in warmth like a huge velvety and flimsy blanket. 

"Taylor," she moans, finally coming undone. It's the best sight the blonde has ever seen, and Taylor admires her with her mouth agape as Karlie's face contorts in pleasure. When thirty seconds pass without a word uttered between them, the taller girl falls into her arms, and the Queen rolls them over, lying on their sides. 

"I love you," Taylor declares, lightly kissing her jaw as she cuddles in closer to the brunette; their legs entangled, their arms wrapped around each other and Taylor's head fitting below Karlie's chin perfectly, as if they were made for each other. 

"I love you," the brunette replies softly and these are the last words spoken from them as silence fills the room and sleep finds the two tired girls almost immediately. 

///////////////////////////////////

 

Taylor wakes up to an empty side of the bed. The bedroom is dominated by an eerie silence although the sound of quiet laughter coming from downstairs fills both of her ears. The blonde sits up, lazily rubbing her eyes after waking up. She lets out a light puff, staring aimlessly at the hardwood floor. When three slow minutes pass, the blonde finally gets up and strips off of her nightgown, changing into a striped black and white loose sweatshirt and umber pants. 

Taylor languidly descends the staircase and is surprised to see Agust, Elio and Karlie sitting together at the table, a mouth-watering steak laying on their plates. There's an empty seat beside the brunette and as soon as the taller girl notices the Queen's presence, a wide grin lights up her features and stands up in order to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, we just started eating. The meat is still hot," she says. 

Taylor smiles warmly at her before sitting on the chair across Agust's. The boys are wearing a matching smirk and both welcome their friend with a quick nod of the head. 

"Agust and Elio told me they helped you in the prison. I now know all the story thanks to them," Karlie chuckles, resuming her place on her seat beside the blonde. 

Taylor smiles. "They did?" Karlie nods and starts biting the piece of steak hanging from her fork. A comfortable silence fills the room, each one of them focused solely on their food and its delicious taste. The blonde has the corner of her lips turned upwards most of the time, happy to be able to just enjoy a simple dinner with her friends and her lover. After all they've been through, she's glad she can spend some quality time with Karlie. 

Taylor was lost in her thoughts when Agust had cleared his throat and lifted his head to look at the blonde sitting directly in front of him. There were hints of laughter in his voice when he said, "You know, I'm happy we're all here and I'm grateful for having a real bed where I can sleep peacefully, but girls, you really need to be more quiet the next time it happens,"

It happens wha– Oh. 

Oh.

Oh my God. 

Taylor's face couldn't get any redder. The Asiatic guy is looking down at his own plate as Elio tries to contain the bubbling laughter that's coming out of his pursed lips. Karlie lets go of her fork as it clatters against the wooden table, her cheeks as red as a tomato. Her eyes are wide and when the two girls turn their heads to stare at each other, they can't help but laugh at Agust's sentence. The blonde feels a little ashamed now that she knows the boy had heard them earlier, however she's glad that they are all laughing about it. 

Elio finally lets out a loud laugh, incapable of keeping in his own amusement. When they are just smiling at each other, Karlie is the first to speak up. "Sorry, we will try our best the next time, Agust," she teases, a pink blush still present on her cheeks. 

"It's okay," he smiles. "I'm glad you're happy," Agust adds, now looking at Taylor with a warm and soft grin. 

The Queen looks down at her now empty plate as she replies softly, "I'm glad, too."


	31. Chapter 31

"Agust?"

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Taylor,"

The Asiatic boy opens his tiny eyes just as the Queen steps inside the chamber. It's been about a week since they've returned from Damian's prison. The four of them have gone back to Taylor's castle, the blonde giving the two young homeless boys a room for each one of them. Karlie stays in her new hovel since she has spent money for it and Taylor understands. After all, even though they were now in a committed and healthy relationship, this kind of bond was still forbidden. Maybe, later on everyone would accept them, because the blonde is sure Karlie is the one for her. Her one and only, her lifeline. Her endgame. The only thing that will unite them even more, is the Union Ritual, where each one of them has to inject the Second Type Venom into the other's chest, just above the heart, as soon as they reach their high during love making. It's an intimate ceremony that Anguis take seriously, and you have the opportunity to do this ritual only once in your life. The partner you will choose will have to stay by your side, no matter what. For worse or for better, they can't leave you. And Taylor loves the meaning behind this rite. Apart from being an intense experience, the blonde can't wait for it to happen, and maybe she will share the moment with Karlie, hopefully. 

"Come in," the boy's voice sounds muffled due to his head buried into the soft velvety pillow of his bed. 

"They asked about you," Taylor announces, sounding strangely calm and collected. "Someone is in the Hall waiting for you,"

Agust closes his eyes and sighs internally, before asking, "Is it important?"

"Apparently, they've told me to tell you that they have a big surprise for you," the Queen continues, waiting for the boy to go back with her. He looks like he's been sleeping all this time since his voice was groggy and sleepy. 

"Ugh, fine," Agust says begrudgingly, getting up from his beloved bed. He rubs his eyes tiredly before finally following the Queen to the Main Hall. He isn't even dressed properly, but all of his sleepiness goes out the window as soon as he sets his eyes on the person awaiting for them. "V?" the word is barely above a whisper because he just can't believe his eyes.

"Look who's here," the visitor says with a loving smile, stepping aside to reveal a small Asiatic girl. Agust's mouth falls open as he gets to his knees, both of his hands covering his trembling thin lips as tears fill his almond eyes at the sight of his younger sister. 

"Oh my God," he cries. "Jiso, come here, baby," he smiles softly at the shy girl, as the latter throws herself into his wide open arms. Agust holds her tightly against his chest, his hot tears falling onto her black raven long hair, her face hidden into the crook of his neck. Taylor's lips twitch upwards in a teary smile, grateful when an unexpected long arm wraps around her shoulders. She turns her head and kisses her lover's cheek, looking at the reunion happily. 

"I missed you so much, Jiso," Agust weeps, kissing the crown of the girl's head repeatedly. "I love you," 

"I missed you and love you too," Jiso says, her voice sweet and high pitched. The girl is the same as him, their expressions are the same, the shape of their eyes equal. When three long minutes pass by, Agust finally detaches from their heartfelt embrace and stands up to his full height in order to greet the other visitor properly. 

"V, it's so good to see you, buddy," Agust exclaims happily hugging his friend. The other boy, now known as V, hugs the Asiatic boy tightly with a big tight lipped smile on his face. 

"I missed you so much, Suga," V says and Taylor furrows her brows at the new nickname. "I know things haven't been...great. Because of Jeon and going to prison, but now you're here, safe and sound, and you need to explain everything to me. How did you get out of that bloody hell?" 

For the first time, Agust turns towards the couple behind them and smiles in the Queen's direction. "You see, I'm friends with the Queen of Anguis now. She was taken to the prison, too, and we teamed together. We weren't alone, though. We got help from this other boy, his name is Elio. We're all friends now, and I live here," the Asiatic explains slowly, his friend listening to each word carefully. "I wouldn't be here if it weren't for her," 

Taylor smiles softly at her friend, Karlie's grip around her shoulder only becoming tighter. 

V walks closer to her and kneels on one leg, saying, "Thank you so much for saving my friend, m'lady," 

"You don't need to do that," the Queen chuckles. V quickly gets to his feet, a light blush covering his cheeks. His ashen hair fall onto his forehead, covering his umber almond eyes slightly. He was a good looking guy and had the smile of an angel. Later that day, Taylor discovers that he's Asiatic, too, and he's a friend of both Agust and Jeon. "Would you like to stay for dinner? It'd be an honor to have you here with us," the Queen affirms sweetly, her eyes setting themselves onto Jiso. She kneels in front of her and places a light hand on her shoulder. 

"Would you like that?" she asks. 

The girl shyly nods and wraps her hand around her brother's pinky finger, holding onto him tightly. Agust smiles lovingly at her. 

"Let's go," 

 

//////////////////////

 

Dinner was great. Fantastic. Funny. 

It was everything. Taylor felt right at home, surrounded by people she loved and who loved her back. The two boys had a lot to catch up with, and V had explained to his friend that he was the one who had looked after Jiso while Agust was trapped in the prison. "I took care of her," he had said with a wide grin. "She's a good girl," he had said, tousling her black hair teasingly. 

She smiles at the thought of the two friends embracing before V had to leave, Agust giving his sister a big and tight hug as well before telling them goodbye. 

"What are you thinking about?" Karlie asks, getting under the covers of the vermillion bed. Taylor had begged her to stay the night, and the brunette had accepted with a kiss on the blonde's cheek. 

"About tonight," the Queen replies, getting under the sheets as well. She loved sharing a bed with the brunette; she loved how Karlie would hold her close to her, how her arms would wrap around her abdomen in a protective manner. "I really appreciated the fact that Agust's friend visited us today. He deserves to be happy, after all he's been through," she adds. 

Karlie smiles and for a moment they say nothing. They stare at each other in the darkness of the bedroom, Karlie's green eyes sparkling in the dead of the night because of the moonlight filtering through the ajar window. The brunette is the one to move closer, her arm wrapping around Taylor's hip as she leans in. The blonde sighs in the kiss, closing her eyes blissfully as she loses one of her hands in Karlie's wavy hair. The Queen quietly moans when the taller girl's hand is being slowly dragged from her shoulder blades to the bottom of her spine. 

"Tonight was amazing," Karlie murmurs against her lips, breaking their kiss. Taylor leans forward, trying to prolong the kiss, and Karlie chuckles lightly at the innocent action. She brings one of her hands up to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind the Queen's ear, kissing her forehead lovingly. "I love your friends. They're quite funny," 

Taylor hums, staring at the taller girl's lips with longing, before pecking her mouth once more. They tangle their limbs together, their legs intertwined and their arms around each other. The blonde hides her face in the crook of Karlie's neck, the brunette placing her chin onto the crown of her head. They fit. 

"You know what I loved the most about tonight?" Karlie asks in a whisper, feeling like she must not speak any louder. The corner of her lips turn upwards as she tightens her hold around her lover. "I loved seeing you interact with Jiso. I think you'd be a perfect mother, you know."

"You think?"

"Hm," Karlie nods against the blonde's head and Taylor lightly kisses her neck. "Would you want one of them?" 

"One of what?"

"A kid. Would you want a kid?" 

Silence falls upon them, but it's not an uncomfortable one. Taylor ponders for a second before shaking her head in agreement. "Yeah," she replies quietly. "You?"

"I've always wanted kids," Karlie says softly, her fingers forming light circles on Taylor's back. "I think we'd form a great family. I see myself growing old with you." 

"You do?" Taylor asks, looking up at the taller girl in disbelief, a light blush on both of her cheeks. 

"Yeah," Karlie smiles. "Do you? Want to grow old with me, I mean,"

"I want to be by your side when you exhale your last breath," Taylor replies softly. "I want to be by your side when you will have to face difficult situations or decisions. I will always want to be by your side, because I love you, Karlie, and I will always do," 

The brunette grins, pecking Taylor's forehead before holding her close. "I love you, too," 

"Maybe, someday, we can adopt a kid at the Anadea's Orphanage, if you want," Taylor offers, smiling at the idea of a future with her lover. 

Before falling asleep, Karlie replies quietly, "I'd love to."


	32. Chapter 32

Their first argument happens on a cloudy day. 

Taylor was walking through the wide garden of her castle, situated right beside the stables, the rays of light coming from the sun kissing her skin lightly. She has a small bunch of daisies in her right hand, her left one picking up the most bright and chalky flowers that surrounded her feet. She became alert as soon as quiet and gentle steps filled the silence, coming from behind her. Taylor smiles when she realizes that she has recognized the owner of these footsteps just by the sound of them. 

The Queen turns around with a smile, it becoming even bigger when she sets her eyes on her lover. "Hey," she says softly. 

"Hey,"

Karlie smiles back, her hands in her pockets. She was wearing a chestnut jacket and a grey tee underneath, her pants hugging her muscular and infinite legs in just the right ways. She seems nervous, as if she's afraid of even speaking to the blonde. Sensing fear from the brunette, Taylor stands up and closes the distance between them, pecking her lips softly. Karlie visibly relaxes, one of her hand coming up to cup the Queen's cheek in order to kiss her once more. 

"I have to talk to you,"

"About?"

Karlie clenches her jaw, looking away from Taylor's eyes. "You know the small outpost, the one which is like five or six miles from here?" Taylor nods slowly. "I think we should conquer it," she confesses quietly, not meeting the Queen's stare. 

Taylor has nominated Karlie the General of the Army weeks ago since she trusts her and is aware of the brunette's intelligence and tactics. (Plus, she's a semi god.) The taller girl has the task of leading Taylor's troops, the only thing she needs to do before attacking a city is request for the Queen's approval. So, practically, the blonde is the only one above her; Taylor is her boss, the only person who will tell her yes or no. 

However, this time she doesn't know why she's so nervous to ask her consensus for attacking the small town nearby Anadea. After all, that outpost was one of the most important ones for Bradley and Damian even though it was so small, so if Anadea (and Taylor's lineage) could have the pleasure to defeat the outpost it would be amazing. 

"Why? They didn't do anything bad," Taylor says, skepticism beginning to make its way onto her voice. 

Karlie bites her bottom lip nervously, saying, "You know that Cassio is one of the most important outpost under Damian's control, right? If we could just––" 

"No," Taylor interrupts her abruptly, a sudden coldness to both her features and voice. Her irises have become a lighter shade of blue, almost as if they were made out of ice, and her plump and soft lips were pursed in a straight line. "We won't attack a city out of the blue just because it has value for our enemy. It's a waste of time and soldiers, and you should be aware of that," Taylor says with an authoritative tone. 

"I know," Karlie replies, furrowing her brow. Where is this coldness coming from? She tries to place her arms around the small of her back, but her lover takes a step back. "Taylor, I'm aware of that. Of course I'm aware that it's a waste of soldiers, but it's not a waste of time. If we succeed on defeating Cassio, we would be ahead of Damian and Bradley. We would be stepping towards victory and a possible peace between all types of Anguis. Don't you want that?" 

Taylor has her arms hanging stiffly by her sides, her stare hard as she gazes at the green grass beneath Karlie's dark shoes. "I don't know, Karlie," Taylor's voice is low and softer than ever, as doubts begin to show on her angelic face. "I know that conquering Cassio would be the perfect opportunity to step towards the victory and peace, but I just––I'm skeptical," 

"Why?" Karlie asks, reaching a tentative hand towards her lover. The Queen takes it with appreciation, and intertwines their fingers together as she moves closer to the brunette. 

"You know how Cassio's people are," Taylor sighs. "They're indipendent, stubborn and powerful, that's why they're so important to Bradley and Damian. They're...difficult to defeat," the blonde explains her doubts to her lover, a worried frown onto her face. 

"I know, baby, but you don't have to worry about that. Our army is powerful, too, and we have a chance," Karlie says softly, her eyes meeting Taylor's. She lightly rests her forehead against the blonde's, nuzzling her nose with a small smile on her face. "I––I just want to make something good for these people, I want to end this war as soon as possible, especially if there's a possible period of peace after all of this, which means that me and you," the brunette tilts her head to the side, gazing at the Queen's eyes softly, "are going to have a beautiful and bright future together."

Taylor's lips twitch upwards and in a moment of shyness she tilts her head down, blushing at the sudden confession from her lover. "Okay," she says quietly after some time. 

"Hm?"

"You can go to Cassio and do your thing," Taylor teases, looking up again; Karlie's smile was the brightest form of light she has ever seen. 

 

////////////////////

 

Karlie leaves for Cassio on a Monday morning and returns two days later, on a Wednesday evening. Luckily, she hasn't lost a lot of men along the way, and the Queen is grateful for that. Her lover tells her that it has been difficult, but after everything they had succeeded on conquering the famous outpost. 

Or at least, that's what they thought. 

Grey and puffy clouds full of raindrops were lingering above the castle when suddenly the Queen had marched inside the library of the mansion, her heels' clicking echoing throughout the walls. Taylor's eyes were looking for Karlie; one of her servants had told her that the brunette was walking around here, searching for a good novel to kill time with. Her irises were filled with a burning anger, her lips pursed and her fists by her sides. When she finally saw Karlie, she quickly checked that no one was around and when she was finally sure they were alone, she quickly walked over to the brunette, standing beside a shelf full of books. 

"Hell––"

"You shouldn't have done that," 

Taylor doesn't give her time to reply or to even open her mouth as she keeps on talking. "What were you thinking?! I knew I should've said no when you asked to attack Cassio!" 

"What do you mean?" Karlie asks, her gaze lost as she closes the book and puts it in the nearby wooden table. The dim light coming from the light bulb above them was rendering the Queen even more disquieting. The brunette knows she did something wrong as soon as she saw Taylor's clenched jaw, and wishes she didn't find her so attractive, since she was actually mad at her. 

The Queen scoffs, rolling her eyes at her lover's innocent statement. She looks down at her feet in order to collect her thoughts and the gesture has Karlie's eyes fall down to her clothing; a beautiful raven and ashen dress that showed her infinite legs and defined thighs, a lacy dark cape that almost touched the ground. "It means that we fucked up. You fucked up!" the Queen states, raising her voice slightly at the end of the sentence. 

"I don't––"

"Understand?" Taylor interrupts, taking a small step forward. Karlie gulps and moves back a little, actually intimidated by this side of her lover; she has never seen her like this. "I knew I had to listen to myself! I knew I had to not let you go to Cassio because now there's a big problem!"

"I'm––"

"Don't speak," the Queen stops her, her voice dangerously low. She tilts her head to side, looking up at Karlie with fire in her eyes, her dirty blonde hair slightly disheveled. "This is what happened," Taylor begins, sounding strangely calm as she raises her hands, both of her index fingers touching her thumbs. "We both know that Cassio is strong. Damian loves that damn outpost so much because of its strenght, but he loves that town because it's so fucking indipendent! They want to be indipendent, and Damian lets them, but Cassio is apparently scared of his power, so that's why they don't try to resist! That's why we didn't have to attack them, Karlie. They were fine on their own, but you had to go and ruin everything!" 

The brunette lowers her head as Taylor's words sting. It hurts, knowing that she worsened the situation instead of actually doing something useful for Taylor's people. But what hurts the most is the look of pure disappointment in her lover's face. She had let Taylor down and she's painfully aware of it by the look the blonde is giving her right in this moment. She doesn't even try to apologize, because she knows that Taylor won't let her speak, so she waits for the Queen to keep on explaining the gravity of the situation. "Cassio is opposing and my soldiers are doing everything they can to counterattack, but the situation is critical. I learned from my dad that cities that want to be as indipendent as Cassio won't stop in front of a counterattack. They will persist," 

Taylor sighs and there's a moment of silence as outside it begins to rain. The droplets softly fall against the giant and transparent window across them as they stare at each other for a moment. Karlie wishes she could kiss her lover, as Taylor has never looked more beautiful than in this moment, with the soft glow coming from above them, however she knows that it would upset the blonde even more. "I'm sorry," Karlie quietly says, glad that the blonde doesn't try to interrupt her. 

Taylor seems lost in her thoughts as she stares at the storm happening outside, right behind the taller girl. "My father would know what to do," she states. When they lock eyes, Karlie sees the pure look of pain in her face, as the sudden image of a screaming twelve year old girl flashes before her eyes. 

The taller girl was about to mutter another apology to the Queen, but she beats her to it. "The only way to suppress this revolt is to burn down the entire city of Cassio. This is the only way to ensure that the rebellion will be repressed properly."

Finally, Karlie furrows her brows as she is stunned by Taylor's words, her mouth parting slightly at the mention of burning down an entire city. "What? No, you can't do that," she says out of pure confusion, but realizes too late how much her statement is senseless.

"I decide what's best for my people. I am the Queen, not you," Taylor replies. "I will do what I just said and you won't stop me," 

A sudden thunder fills the room's walls as the blonde turns around to leave the library, obviously telling the brunette that their conversation is over and that a decision has been made. 

"Taylor!" Karlie exclaims, trying to keep up with the Queen's fast pace. "Taylor, you can't do that! You will kill millions of innocent people! You will kill innocent families and their children! Taylor!" she tries to stop her. 

However, when another thunder echoes throughout the castle, Taylor was already out of the door, leaving a helpless Karlie behind.


	33. Chapter 33

She was fifteen when she had watched Anadea burn down from afar. Her mother was still alive and well, but that unexpected attack had taken a huge toll on her. After three long years without her husband, she was still feeling a little lonely without him, even though sha had a beautiful and lovely daughter beginning to learn how to properly run an entire lineage, since she was the princess and in line for the crown. 

That day was long. Taylor remembers the smell of smoke and the loud cries and whimpers coming from the Queen's people. She was so damn young, she hated not being able to help her mother manage that terrible attack. Taylor remembers how one of her mother's servant took her small and fragile body away from her parent, telling her that they needed to go before it was too late. The last thing she saw before passing out onto the servant's arms was her mother, her lips forming the words, "I love you, my little princess,". 

The next time she had woken up she was on an unmoving horse, the man's arms still around her propectively. The first thing she had seen was her city, flames burning down what was once called Anadea. She had started crying, quietly, subtly, not wanting to alarm anybody as her body lightly shook with sobs and tremors. 

And now, almost fifteen years later, as she sits on Peach's back clad in black leathers, she stares with ice cold eyes at the horrible scene in front of her; Cassio being burnt down. She's standing at the top of the nearest hill, with her councilor, Deris, by her side. Nobody had asked her why she had to suddenly destroy an entire city, they just obeyed her. 

She doesn't know how much time passes, but all of a sudden the man beside her speaks, and the flames decorating Cassio are almost gone. "M'lady, the soldiers told me that it's done. Cassio no longer exists. They destroyed everything," he says slowly. Taylor is still gazing intensely at the now vanished city, as she replies, "Tell them we will go back to the castle right now. They will have to check that nobody is still there and that everything is gone, alright?"

Deris nods, before giving the order out to a lieutenant. They start trotting their way back to the castle and Taylor's mind is clouded by thoughts of her mother, her father and, obviously, Karlie. 

As soon as they reach the palace, Taylor swiftly makes her way inside, pushing the building's doors wide open. She hopes she won't stumble upon the brunette girl, but she's not that lucky in her life, and she's learned that the hard way. 

"Taylor!"

Karlie's voice echoes throughout the castle's walls, reaching Taylor's ears far too soon. The Queen ignores the girl and descends the stairs with a quick and hurried pace, hoping to avoid the taller girl. The brunette repeats her name a little louder, probably getting everyone's attention in the mean time. The blonde closes her eyes when she feels Karlie's fingers wrap around her wrist, now standing a few feet behind the Queen. 

"Taylor––"

"No," Taylor states firmly, a tone of conclusiveness in her voice. They both halt their movements at the same time, the only thing between them being the blonde's extended arm, stopping Karlie from moving closer to her. 

"Taylor, please, we need to talk. I'm sorry," Karlie says quietly, her stare trained on the Queen before her. Taylor looks around them, noticing that everybody's stare was on them. 

She quickly swallows, lowering her arm as she replies just as quietly, "Not now," 

Karlie frowns a little, her shoulders slumping forward slightly at the blonde's response. "If not now..." the brunette trails off, her gaze shifting to the carpeted stairs beneath their feet before returning to Taylor's light eyes. "...then when?" 

Taylor's lips part at Karlie's pleading voice, hearing that simple question broke her heart in million pieces. She doesn't know what to say, she hasn't got the strength to reply to the brunette and she just didn't know when she would have been in the mood to talk. 

Without a single word, she turns around with her bedroom being the destination, and a sense of gloom and emptiness fills her whole when she notices that Karlie doesn't try to stop or run after her. 

/////////////////////////

Four days later

They have avoided each other for the past days. Or, at least Taylor has been trying to not stumble upon the other girl, not being strong enough to talk about their last argument. Casually, it has been raining since their fight, as if even the sky and all that was above them had sensed that something was wrong between the two girls. 

Taylor's nightmares about her father had began again, and she spent most of the nights wide awake because of them, not having someone by her side to hold her when she would break down after waking up. Karlie, she had known from one of her servants that worked in the kitchen, hasn't left the castle, so Taylor was sure that she hadn't gone back to her hovel just outside Anadea. 

This news had somehow set some peace in her heart, as if being aware that Karlie was in the same palace as hers made her feel safer, protected from every evil that was in the outside world. 

Taylor was so lost in her thoughts about the taller girl that she didn't even hear Agust entering the music room. 

"Hey, you," he says shyly, plopping down beside her on the vermilion bench in front of the piano. He looks at the white keys for a moment, before placing his own fingers above them, a light noise coming out of the instrument. "Were you playing the piano?"

"I was just thinking," Taylor sighs. "But I wanted to play. I always play the piano when I'm feeling down or something is bothering me," she adds. Agust hums before starting playing some random notes, his fingertips pressing down on the keys lightly, as if he was caressing them gently. "Ever since you've told me you play the piano I've always wanted to hear you play," 

Agust smiles, a pondering look on his face as he thinks about what to play for his friend. Then, as if it was meant to be, his hands start moving and soft notes come out of the black instrument. Taylor stares in awe at the boy sat next to her, amazed by his fantastic skills as he starts humming quietly to himself. Soon, his muffled voice turns into actual lyrics and the blonde finds herself getting slightly emotional. 

"The fifteen year old me who didn't have anything, the world was so big, I was so small," Agust sings softly, smiling a little as he remembers the story behind this song. "You make me begin," he continues. 

Minutes pass, Agust's slightly raspy but beautiful voice getting along so well with the notes coming from the piano beneath his fingertips. 

"It's beautiful," Taylor comments as soon as the boy finishes and puts his hands on each side of his body, a pondering look on his face. He smiles at the compliment but it disappears soon after as he rubs his left eye with the tip of his fingers. "Did you write it?" 

"No," Agust replies. "Jeon wrote this. He would sing this song with me and I would play the piano. He said that he wrote this song for me," he explains, shedding a tear that wanted to fall from his slightly watery eyes. "He meant the world to me," his statement is a tiny whisper and the blonde wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for the eerie silence filling thei air around them.

"It's beautiful," the blonde repeats, now loving the song more since there was an explanation behind it. When Agust nods, Taylor quickly throws an arm around his shoulder and gives him a side hug, aware of the fact that he needed one. The boy holds her tightly, clearly not wanting to let her go soon. They stay embraced for what seemed like ages, before a knock at the door interrupts their moment. They both turn around and face the door, and Taylor freezes when she sets her eyes on the person that she was desperately trying to avoid all these past days. 

"They're asking for you, m'lady," Karlie says with no emotions. The Queen clenches her jaw and stands up, her eyes never leaving the brunette's. Agust looks up at her with a confused gaze, not understanding why Karlie was talking to her like this, sinche he knew they were more than friends. Clearly sensing the thick tension in the air, the boy gets to his feet too and clears his throat. 

"Um, I'm going to go," Agust mumbles quietly before leaving the two girls alone. Taylor, withoug uttering a word, exits the music room and heads to the Main Hall, with Karlie following behind. The brunette doesn't say anything, not even explaining who was looking for her or what they wanted. 

As soon as they step side by side inside the Hall, a dirty and battered man hurriedly moves towards the Queen, getting to his knees when he was in front of her. Taylor's lips part slightly, not expecting this so suddenly. "M'lady, I've finally found you," he says happily. 

"What are you doing here?" she asks, her voice slightly cold. Perhaps it was the brunette's presence beside her that made her so tense and rude. 

"I live in Bradley's city, I'm one of his servants but I succeeded in escaping from his castle and, m'lady, I have bad, bad, news!" he exclaims. "I heard that he wants to attack your city, tonight! Tonight at midnight, when the city will be asleep, he will come here and burn down everything," he says hurriedly. Fear was swimming in his light blue eyes, his statement completely shocking the blonde. 

Taylor exhales shakily, averting her gaze from the man knelt before her. This couldn't be happening. This would be Anadea's destruction; Bradley had a strong army, and Taylor hopes that hers was just as powerful. "Are you sure?" she asks, not knowing if this man was lying to her or not. "I need you to tell me the truth," she warns lowly.

"I'm one hundred percent sure, m'lady," he says. The Queen nods, and as much as she didn't want to talk to the brunette beside her, she needed to. 

She turns around slowly, facing Karlie, and isn't surprised when she catches the taller girl staring at her. With a pink blush on her cheeks, she orders, "Prepare the Army. We need as much help as we can get within midnight. Ask Malleus for help, he will surely give it to us," 

The brunette shakes her head in affirmation and quickly leaves her side. As Taylor watches her go, she thinks if Anadea and her people were ready for yet another terrible attack that was about to fall upon them. 


	34. Chapter 34

"Look what I've got you,"

Taylor squeals happily, a huge grin lightening up her features as she throws her thin arms up in the fresh air. "Thank you, papa!" the small girl exclaims, hugging his father's abdomen tightly before taking the small animal in her hands. It was her eleventh birthday today, and her father had decided to gift her a silver horned viper. Taylor had been requesting for it for a long time and now that it was finally in front of her, she was overcome with joy. 

"I'm glad you like it, honey,"

"How did you get this?!"

"I have my ways,"

The man messes up her dirty blonde hair, the girl laughing loudly at her father's actions. "Thank you," she repeats, looking up at him with a loving smile before directing her gaze back to her new friend. The snake hisses lightly and Taylor pets its head softly, a light giggle falling out from her widened lips. 

"I love you, honey," the man says, kissing the top of her head and caressing her forearm. 

"I love you, too,"

"Taylor?"

Agust's husky voice brings her back to reality from her daydream, a light gasp escaping from her pursed lips as she flinches when his fingers graze the back of her shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't want to startle you,"  he whispers. Why is he whispering? The blonde looks around herself and notices that the sky is almost dark, a few stars are illuminating Anadea's houses and the atmosphere around them was haunting, almost unsettling. They're crouched down behind a brick wall, the arch that signaled the entrance of the city was across them and it is then that Taylor realizes what is happening; they're here waiting for Bradley and his army. They're here to fight. To defend their city, their lineage and their honour. 

The Queen offers him a tiny smile and tilts her head to the side to look at their surroundings. Taylor catches the sight of the brunette, kneelt down on the ground with a few soldiers beside her. Her stare is focused on the woods in front of them, probably expecting to see Bradley coming out of it real soon. Taylor's lips part slightly, being a little taken aback by the taller girl's unfaltering beauty. The way her long brunette hair falls down her shoulder atop her black uniform, the way the latter makes her body look even more firm than it is. The blonde blushes lightly when Karlie turns around and catches her shamelessly staring; the Queen looks back at the archway, clenching her jaw tightly as the other girl keeps on gazing at her intensely. 

The bad blood between them hasn't subsided one bit, at least Karlie thinks so. However, the blonde has been thinking about her for the past four days, feeling guilty for having blamed the taller girl for such a stupid thing. Of course they didn't have to attack Cassio, but Karlie couldn't have known that the consequences would have been a direct attack from Bradley himself. 

"They're here," Agust whispers, his voice suddenly becoming tense and nervous. Taylor motions to her soldiers to stay where they were, and Karlie does the same. The Queen stares at the enemy as they make their way towards the house nearby them and the blonde holds her breath. Before he could enter, his loud voice slicing the silence in half. 

"Caritas patriae!" he screams, knocking down the door and getting inside to check if someone was inside. Taylor looks to the side and meets Karlie's stare, the brunette moving her chin downwards, telling her silently that they could do this. They've got this. 

In a matter of minutes, Taylor finds herself between two opponents, knocking out one of them before pushing the tip of her knife inside of the other's abdomen, his body falling to the ground lifeless. Blood stains her dark uniform, her lips slightly parted as she breathes heavily. Her army is fighting with all of their strength, a flow of dead enemies quickly filling Anadea's streets. 

She was combatting against a dark haired foe when she heard a light whimper coming from behind her. The sound was almost inaudible, but before she could check on the circumstances she had to take care of the man in front of her; he was powerful, his grip around her forearms firm. Taylor breathes harshly as he pushes her against the cold and hard wall, her hands placed around his neck to keep him away from her face. His warm but filthy breath clouds her rosy cheeks, making her cough lightly at the awful smell. 

Suddenly, the grip around her arms lessens, and the grin that was taking over his features vanishes swiftly, his body collapsing to the ground with a thud. Taylor lets out a huff, finally breathing fresh air before meeting one of his friend's eyes, Elio's. The Queen gives him a thankful smile, before remembering the sound coming from behind her. 

She quickly walks around the house she was pushed against moments earlier and the sight before her makes her gasp. "Let him go!" she exclaims, immediately taking action. Agust was being held up in the air, an open wound marking his lower abdomen with crimson red blood. A pained expression was painted onto his face, a large scratch onto his left cheek and his bottom lip cracked. "I said, let him go!" she yells, taking her sword out before pushing it inside the opponent's chest. He groans, wrapping his trembling hands around the tip of the saber and letting Agust go. The boy's body falls to the ground lightly, and Taylor quickly pushes the old man away before moving to Agust's side. She takes his body in her arms and covers his injury in order to stop the flowing of blood. His face was pale, but still she could see a glint of determination lightening up his dark eyes. 

"You're going to be okay," she says softly, caressing his cheek lovingly. "I promise you," 

"As much as it would be fantastic, I don't want to see Jeon yet," Agust replies with a light chuckle. The Queen smiles slightly at his sense of humor before telling one of the soldiers that was nearby them to take Agust to the infirmary immediately. 

"You'll be okay," she says, as his body is being lowered onto a white stretcher. Agust gives her a small smile, squeezing her hand before his body is being taken away from her. She stares at him for so long that she doesn't even notice the man standing behind her until his voice meets her ears readily. 

"It's nice to finally see you again,"

Taylor freezes in her spot; before she could react, a foot meets her back harshly and all of a sudden she's on the ground, her lungs trying to inhale as much air as possible. She turns around in the nick of time, Bradley's smug face meeting her eyes before his fist is being thrown quickly against her face. A groan leaves her chapped lips, blood coming out from both her nose and mouth. 

Before he could punch her again, Taylor swiftly gets on her feet and thrusts her left hand against his chest. The man moves backwards on unsteady legs, holding his abdomen with a pained look on his face. 

There is a pause in their fight. The blonde gulps when an eerie smile overtakes his features, before a fist is suddenly meeting her face again. He pushes her backwards, his knee hitting her right in the stomach. She spits blood onto the ground, a pained tear streaming down her cheek as she tries to dodge his powerful blows. 

She's weak, she knows this, she has been combatting for a lot of time, but she's painfully aware of how delicate her body truly is when his hands suddenly wrap around her neck harshly, her body being lifted into the air. She takes a sharp intake of breath, her eyes closing as her lungs scream for air. 

"You're so weak, look at you. I've knocked you out in less than ten minutes, what kind of powerful Queen is that? Oh, right, you're not a Queen. You're just a useless woman trying to govern a lineage that wasn't even yours. Your father was better, but oh, he's dead, isn't he?" he laughs evilly, tightening the grip around her neck. "It's fantastic how you're going to meet him again soon," he mutters. 

Taylor's entire life flashes before her eyes when he unexpectedly thrusts his knife inside her lower abdomen, making her cry out in agonizing pain. She lets out a sob of pure discomfort, her small hands wrapping around his big ones, trying to lessen the grip around her neck. 

Everything hurt. 

Her abdomen, her head, her lungs. Everything. She had never felt a pain that hurt this much. Was this how death felt like? Was this the end for her? 

Before she could find an answer to these questions, the hands around her neck vanish suddenly, and Bradley's body falls to the ground with a loud thud. 

Taylor collapses, too, but her eyes don't close until she sees a familiar face above her. She holds the handle of the weapon tightly as a light whisper comes out of her lips. "Karlie," 

"Hey, I've got you," the tall girl says in a hurry. Silent tears are streaming down her face and she wants to alleviate her pain by kissing both of her cheeks, however she knows that that just wasn't possible. "I killed Bradley. He's gone. He's gone," she repeats, stroking her face in a loving manner. 

"He's gone?" she questions, a hopeful smile gracing her angelic features. 

"Yeah," she smiles softly. "He's gone. And you're going to be okay because you're not dying, okay? You can't die on me or else I'll be feeling guilty because this was all my fault," 

"Karlie," Taylor whispers. "Shut up. It's not your fault. Okay? It's..." she trails off, her eyelids feeling heavy. "It's not your fault. Karlie, I...I love..." 

She doesn't finish the sentence because soon her vision goes black and the last thing she hears is Karlie screaming for help.

 

////////////////////////////

 

Her hands were still marked by Taylor's crimson-red blood when her limp and weak body was being snatched away from her by the nurses running around the infirmary. "Get more blood!" one of them screams and another hurriedly exits the room to get the necessities to keep the blonde alive. 

Karlie finds herself standing broad-shouldered in the middle of the room, her lips slightly parted as her fingers tremble, her eyes staring helplessly at the girl lying on the bed unmoving, a single tear falling from her left eye. There are too many nurses around the blonde, but for a moment she catches the sight of scared and exhausted blue eyes. They're boring holes  in Karlie's green ones, and the brunette's bottom lip begins to quiver when she hears Taylor whimper, obviously in pain. The blonde lowers her eyes and  Karlie can't help but follow her gaze; she tightly presses her lips together when she notices that her lover is reaching out for her, silently asking her to hold her hand; Taylor's fingers are moving slightly, weakly, and a second tear streams down from Karlie's emerald irises as the taller girl brings her hand forward. 

Their fingers graze, as if Taylor was reaching out for something that was just unavailable, something that seemed like freedom and happiness; Karlie. 

However, the contact is broken far too soon, and the brunette tries her best to latch her hand onto Taylor's, wanting to hold on as much as possible, as long as it would bring Taylor some sense of relief. "Taylor," she whispers, and their eyes briefly meet once more. Her lover's eyes look lifeless to her, and this scares her terribly. "Taylor, please, don't leave me," she says softly. "I'm sorry," she's weeping the blonde's name as if keeping on repeating it it would have kept the Queen alive. 

"You have to go," Eva affirms, appearing in front of Karlie out of nowhere and blocking her the sight of the Queen. She pushes Karlie far away from her lover, unfortunately unhooking the two girls' firm grip over each other's hands. "If you want us to save her, you need to go," she adds. 

The nurse has unshed tears in her eyes, as if knowing full well that the blonde could possibly not make it. Just the thought of Taylor dying makes Karlie sick with guilty feelings. If the blonde was in these conditions, it was because of her. She had started all of this by attacking Cassio. She had decided to defeat a city that wasn't even a problem to them. It was all her fault. And she was aware of this as she looks down at the nurse's eyes. 

"Don't let her die," she whispers quietly. "She's the love of my life," the confession surprises the smaller woman in front of her, nevertheless it makes her watery eyes glint with determination. 

"She won't die," Eva says, placing her hand on Karlie's shoulder. "I will make sure of it. But you need to go, you really can't stay here," 

The brunette bites her bottom lip in order to hold back the river of tears that wants to get out as she looks at Taylor, her once angelic face now contorted in pain as one of the nurses tries to extract the knife from her abdomen. Karlie nods, unable to witness more of her lover's pain, and moves backwards towards the exit, a flow of tears finally coming out of her eyes steadily. She runs out of the infirmary, a destination in mind as she heads towards the stables.


	35. Chapter 35

Heartbreak. 

That's what she feels right now. Pain. Sorrow. Anguish. Anger. All of these emotions are coming out of her body in the form of icy tears streaming down her face, blurring her vision as she rides the first horse she had seen in the stables back at Anadea. The battle had finished once all the opponents had come to know that their prince was dead, and they had to go back to where they came from because they had became too weak for Karlie's powerful army. On the one hand, she was grateful that the Prince, Bradley, was finally dead. That meant that only Damian was keeping them away from victory and peace. On the other hand, however, she was worried about Taylor. She had been gravely injured, but she had faith in those nurses back at the castle. She trusted them, she knows that they will keep her lover alive until her return. 

Nevertheless, she isn't aware if the blonde will be strong enough to survive this time, so even though she was sure the nurses were able to not let her die, she still had to visit one of her old friends, Percival the Wizard. They hadn't spoken to each other in at least fifteen years, however they still had a good relationship.

A spark of hope lights up her heart as she catches the sight of an old and battered shanty in the middle of the woods. The night is still young and the only thing that illuminates the front door of the small building is a tiny flame above the entrance. Karlie slows down her trotting, getting off of the horse's back and tying him to a fence nearby the house. 

Beside the flare were the words Magic Shop written in cursive and Karlie gently pushes the door open. She frowns slightly when she notices that the hovel is empty; the only lighting illuminating the room was a small lamp hanging from the ceiling. She walks around the room with a calmness she didn't know she posessed, staring at the few potions situated on the shelf as she drags her fingertips along the surface. 

"Who's this?" 

Karlie lightly jumps at the unexpected voice deriving from behind her. She turns around and is glad to be met with a familiar but old face. Percival, upon realizing it was Karlie, cracks a smile, moving closer to the taller girl with wide open arms. "My little Karlie, it's been what? Fifteen years? I see you've grown," he chuckles. 

"It's nice to see you again, Percival," the brunette offers him a tight smile, however the image of Taylor's pained face keeps on showing at the forefront of her mind, making her smile quickly vanish. 

"But I see that there's a reason why, if after all this time, you've come back here, am I right?" the wizard asks, arching a grey eyebrow. Karlie lowers her head and, unable to give him a vocal answer, nods quickly. "I can understand from your face that you have bad news, apparently," 

"I need you to do me a favor," Karlie speaks for the first time, her voice quiet and gentle. The raindrops falling against the windows of the building fills the eerie silence as they stare at one another. "I need you to give me one of those excellent potions that you have," she says after some time. "I know you're the best in this type of things,"

"And why is that?" Percival asks, beginning to look around the various elixirs. The wizard's extremely long and ashen hair touches the ground since he wasn't that tall, and he strokes his grey beard as he ponders about what potion he has to give to the taller girl. 

Karlie scratches the back of her neck as a blush covers her defined cheekbones. "I met a girl," she starts, sounding shy. Percival turns around to give her his complete attention and nods, urging her to continue. "I, um, I fell in love with this girl. She's generous, loyal, selfless, kind and just so beautiful, I'm totally crazy about her. Luckily, she feels the same for me, so recently we got together and since then we've just been through a lot. I almost lost her twice but, this time, I'm so afraid. I'm so afraid to lose her because she was stabbed hours ago and I just don't know what to do. I need your help, Percival. I need you to give me something that will get her back on track because I can't lose her. Not now, not ever," 

She doesn't care if her voice sounded too desperate or too strong, but she was really that desperate. She needed to find a solution to this problem and get back to Taylor as soon as possible. She couldn't lose her. 

"You've met a girl, uh?" Percival has a smile on his wrinkled face, swiftly turning around as an idea comes to his mind. 

"Um, yeah," Karlie replies unsure. "Her name is Taylor. She's the Queen of Anguis so you probably know her," 

"Oh, she's the Queen now? I've met her father a few times. He was a really good guy," his hoarse voice is interrupted by a light giggle. "So, you're with a Queen now, eh? I didn't know you had this in you, little Karlie," 

The taller girl laughs genuinely, blushing slightly. "She's really great," she says softly, not knowing what to say to the old wizard. 

Percival gasps lightly, moving quickly to the other side of the room in order to find something. He begins to rummage through the various potions sitting on top of a shelf made of wood. "Yes! Yes, here it is!" he exclaims, turning around with an elixir in his hands. Karlie's face lights up upon seeing it and smiles lightly at the old man. 

"What is that?" 

"This, my dear, is the potion that will make your girl come back to life. This is a really strong potion though, so you have to inject just a little of this into her veins and then bam! She will wake up," Percival explains, giving the little and fragile bottle to the taller girl. 

"Really?" Karlie asks hopefully. 

"Of course, honey," the wizard smiles lazily at her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Now go, you don't want to waste any more time, do you?" 

The brunette chuckles before making her way towards the front door, a big and expectant smile on her face. 

"Oh, and Karlie?"

"Yeah?"

Percival looks at her with a small loving grin. "I think you should unite with her. She's worth it," he says softly. Karlie's heart melts at his unexpected words and her lips turn upwards. 

"Thank you, Percival," she replies, before opening the door and exiting the building with a newfound hope in her body. 

 

////////////////////

 

"Eva? Eva?" 

Karlie bursts in the infirmary, her left hand holding firmly onto the potion as she calls out the nurse's name in a hurry. The small girl meets her halfway, and the taller girl bumps into her accidentally. "I have the cure. I know how to save Taylor."

The nurse looks at her with surprised eyes and when she says nothing, Karlie fears for the worst. I'm too late. "No," she starts, her green eyes quickly filling with angry tears. "No, please, she's not dead. She's not dead and I'm not too late, please," 

Eva parts her lips to speak loudly. "What?! No! I'm sorry, I was a little surprised to see you but no! She's not dead, I'm sorry I let you think like that," 

Karlie exhales shakily, placing her hand over her eyes to steady her racing heart. I'm not too late. 

"I'm sorry," Eva repeats, when noticing the taller girl's erratic breathe. She puts her hands on her tense shoulders and squeezes a little, to ease the tension that was forming there. "You need to breathe, Karlie. I'm sorry," 

Karlie nods quickly, a tear succeeding on escaping from her left eye and landing right between their feet. "We need to hurry," she says, her voice hoarse. Eva nods and leads the way to Taylor's bed. 

As soon as Karlie sees the way her lover is lying on the cot, her limp arms placed weakly around her waist, she swallows past the lump in her throat and moves closer to the blonde. "You need to inject some of this into her," Karlie informs the nurse, turning around to look at her. "But be careful, it's a really strong potion," 

Eva takes the elixir with shaky hands and picks up a syringe from the nearby table. The brunette watches her with alert and worried eyes, hoping that Percival was right and that Taylor would wake up soon. 

"Okay," Eva whispers. "Done,"

Karlie sits onto the bed beside the Queen, taking her motionless hand and squeezing it lightly, letting her lover know that she was by her side. The brunette stares at Taylor's closed eyelids for God knows how long, and the only thing she does is wait. At some point, well, after half an hour, Eva leaves the room and with her, the sunlight filtering through the windows. Soon, Taylor and Karlie are left alone with just the moon and the stars staring down at them. 

However, when midnight comes, the brunette isn't looking at closed eyes any more but instead at a pair of light blue oceans, filling her in the best way possible. "Taylor," she whispers lovingly, bringing her hand up in order to kiss her knuckles. 

The blonde's lips slightly turn upwards, but the exhaustion in her face is evident. "I"m here, baby," Karlie says, stroking her cheek with the back of her hand before kissing the Queen's forehead softly. "I'm here,"

"Karlie," Taylor's voice breaks horribly, but the brunette thinks it's the best sound she has ever heard in her entire life. As Karlie holds the blonde's head to her chest tightly, as if afraid of letting go, Taylor cups the taller girl's elbows, bringing her as close as humanly possible. They hold each other securely, Karlie kissing the crown of the Queen's head repeatedly in order to assure that Taylor was real, was still alive and well. 

"I was so scared," the brunette whispers, pulling away slightly so as to look at her lover properly. "When I saw Bradley holding you up in the air, I felt like -- like the world was crumbling beneath my feet. I close my eyes and all I can see is your pained face and your bruised lip. I wish I could erase that memory from my mind but I just..." Karlie trails off, adding seconds later in a tiny whisper, "I just can't,"

"I let my guard down," Taylor replies. "I didn't fight properly because I didn't know Bradley would have been behind me. I was caught off guard. That's why he almost killed me. But baby, now he's dead and I'm here, alive, in your arms, and I couldn't wish for anything better," the Queen presses her forehead against Karlie's with a smile gracing her features. 

The brunette stares at her light irises for awhile, the reality finally setting in. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Karlie says with a guilty voice. "I shouldn't have defeated Cassio. I should have listened to you," 

"Karlie, it's not your fault, okay?" Taylor cups her face in both of her hands, lighly stroking both of her cheeks with her thumbs. "I'm sorry for being mad at you. I overreacted. I think that, in the end, it's both our faults, so let's just say sorry and forget about this, okay?" 

Karlie seems to be hesitating, but then a wide smile spreads her thin lips. "Okay. I'm sorry," 

"I'm sorry, too," Taylor kisses her cheek before enveloping her in a tight hug, her arms around her shoulder blades and her chin atop her upper arm. "I love you, Karlie," 

"I love you, too," the brunette kisses her temple, loving the feeling of the blonde pressed up against her body. They stay embraced like that for a long time, before Taylor pulls away with a slight smirk playing in her lips. 

"You know what we should do?" she asks. A lot of inappropriate scenarios play inside Karlie's mind, and Taylor seems to get where she's coming from, because then she adds, "Not that, dork," 

The brunette laughs and asks, "What should we do?" 

"We should organize a party. A Gala. Bradley is dead, it's a big step for my lineage. We've never been so close to victory. I think we should really celebrate," Taylor explains with excitement in her voice. The happiness in her face makes Karlie's insides melt, delighted to be able to witness Taylor's smile so up close after what feels like forever. 

"We'll do whatever you want," the brunette replies, moving a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 

"Thank you," the Queen says with a thankful grin and -- finally -- Taylor leans in slowly, closing the gap between them and reuniting their lips in a passionate and affectionate kiss.


	36. Chapter 36

The palace has never looked better. 

Vermillion carpets cover the hardwood floor and stairs. All the chandeliers illuminate every room of the huge castle, giving to each of them a soft and comforting glow. Inside the kitchen, cooks from all over the country work hard to portray their passion for food in exquisite and mouth watering dishes. Dukes and duchesses fill the hallways, chattering happily about the reason why they're there; a victory. A step towards a hopefully never ending peace. Bradley's death. 

As Taylor walks through all the guests with a warm smile, she feels delighted. Safe, even. She can't wrap her mind around what had happened a few days ago; from almost dying in a cruel battle to Bradley's passing. The Queen had been so scared to leave her people behind, but above all, she was afraid to leave Karlie's side without having forgiven her. She's grateful her and the brunette had made up in the end, deciding upon giving the blame to the both of them. Nevertheless, she still feels bad, even though they were on good terms and Karlie went back to smiling at her with the same mega watt and loving smile. 

A small frown takes over her face, but it's quickly replaced with a smile as soon as she sets her eyes upon one of her best friends. She meets him halfway the corridor, enveloping the boy in a hug. "I'm so glad you're alive," she whispers against his ear. 

"Me too," Agust pulls away from the hug with a small frown. 

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Taylor asks, worry lacing her voice. 

Agust shakes his head. "No, the wound in my abdomen still hurts a little, but I'm okay. Don't worry," he replies with a smile. 

"Good," Taylor grins. Agust chuckles lightly, scratching the back of his head shyly. The blonde lets her eyes wonder over his outfit for the special occasion, and she had to admit that he was looking quiete handsome; his curly raven locks of hair fall timidly onto his forehead, slightly covering his expressive dark almond eyes. His thin lips are pursed in a tight line, forming a timid smile. Small, silver and shiny earrings are hanging from his ears, a black and grey chocker adorning his neck. The boy was sporting a dark outfit, a inky jacket covering the whiteness of his button down shirt. The ivory ripped jeans complemented the clothing perfectly, and a smirk makes its way onto the Queen's face as she meets Agust's stare once again. 

His fingers were still busy scratching the back of his neck and maybe he was aware of the fact that he had been scrutinized by Taylor's blue gaze. "What?" he asks, a slightly embarrassed edge in his voice. 

"You're really elegant tonight," the blonde says matter of factly. 

"Well, it's a Gala, so everyone, you included, is dressed elegantly. I don't see the problem, this is a special occasion," the boy replies defensively. His cheeks are tinged pink and the blonde's amused face doesn't vanish one bit at his remark. 

"Are you trying to impress somebody?" Taylor asks with a smug grin playing on her lips. She crosses her arms around her chest, enjoying teasing the young boy. 

"I––no! No, I'm––I'm not trying to impress anyone tonight. I'm happily single," he stammers. 

The blonde finally giggles and places a hand onto his shoulder. "I know, I was just teasing you," she laughs lightly. 

However, as soon as Agust lets out a content sigh, a familiar face appears behind him. "Oh, Suga, you're here! I couldn't find you anywhere!" 

Agust's friend, V, wraps an arm around his friend's shoulder loosely and Taylor immediately lets go of the boy. The Queen smiles at the new guest before V's attention is brought back to his dark haired friend. "I'm really happy you're okay. When I heard that you were injured I wanted to come here as soon as possible but unfortunately I didn't know how to come here. So when I saw that the Queen was hosting a Gala, I had to find a way to come. So, here I am, after a lot of hours spent inside a carriage," V chuckles, his ashen hair falling lightly onto his face. 

Agust smiles at his friend and gives him a side hug. "Thank you for coming," the boy replies with a blush. Taylor notices the way he's looking at the slightly taller boy and smiles knowingly. The loving gaze that is almost boring a hole at the side of V's head makes her heart flutter, delighted that he had finally found someone to be infatuated with. 

Taylor politely excuses herself, wanting to leave the two alone, but before she could go, she squeezes her friend's shoulder and gives him a smile that kind of said, I'm happy for you. Agust returns the smile with a thankful one, and the blonde finally walks away and heads towards the Main Hall, where the heart of the Gala lays. 

There, she finds people happily dancing with each other in the middle of the huge room, on the dance floor. She stops there, at the top of the stairs, to enjoy the moment for just a little. Seeing almost all of Anadea's people with a smile on their face, dancing like no one's watching because they're finally stepping closer towards the end of a brutal war, plants an enormous smile on her face. 

"What's so funny?" 

Taylor gasps a little as she turns around swiftly, not expecting to be greeted in such an unexpected way. However, if her heart wasn't trying to tear her chest apart in order to escape and run away before, it sure was now; Karlie, standing proudly by her side, was grinning down at her like an idiot, but it wasn't the blinding smile that made her heart beat faster, it was the dress. A beautiful, silver and sparkly jumpsuit. It hugged her tiny waist gently, showing her muscular arms and defined abdomen as a white band covers her modest breasts. Her make-up was light and perfect, but it was then, when Taylor finally meets the taller girl's stare, that she notices that Karlie isn't a brunette anymore. 

"When did you decide to go blonde?" the Queen asks with parted lips, shocked to see such a transformation. It didn't mean she didn't like it, though. 

"I thought that this color suited more this dress, so..." Karlie trails off, insecurity lacing her tone as she shyly asks, "Do you like it?" 

"I love it," Taylor replies in a whisper, sounding breathless as she begins playing with a strand of Karlie's hair. "I really do," the blonde affirms, almost as if she's afraid Karlie would think she was lying. 

"I really want to kiss you right now," Karlie says quietly, not wanting anyone to hear them, and when Taylor looks up at her she's surprised to be on the receiving end of such a tender yet intense stare. The former brunette is looking down at her slightly parted lips, and Taylor has to bite her bottom lip as she gets on her tiptoes in order to kiss her on the cheek, dangerously close to her mouth. 

The taller girl's arms suddenly circle her waist, pulling her closer with her chest against Karlie's. A light gasp escapes her lips as the other girl whispers against her ear, "Dance with me," 

There's seduction in her voice, but it's clouded by the intimacy of love. 

Taylor breathes against her neck while nodding, and Karlie takes her hand gently so as to lead her towards the dance floor. The orchestra is composed of two violinists, a pianist, a guitarist and someone that played the harp. A happy kind of music fills the room as Karlie begins to spin her around, holding onto her hand lightly. When Taylor finishes spinning, the former brunette always brings her closer, wrapping her arm around her abdomen protectively while still holding onto her hand. In this moment, they didn't care if someone questioned their closeness. In this moment, they only had eyes for each other and were just happy that they could enjoy a night in this way, dancing with their hands tied and laughing in each other's company. 

When the smaller blonde wraps her arms under Karlie's shoulders, she places her left temple against her chest, her ear right over the taller girl's heartbeat. "I love you," Taylor says, gripping her a little tighter. 

She closes her eyes with a smile adorning her face when she hears Karlie saying it back, "I love you, too," 

And it was in that moment, that Taylor wanted to live like this for the rest of her life; in Karlie's strong arms. Arms that made her feel safe and at home. Arms that would protect her from everything evil. It was in this moment, that Taylor decided to finally tell Karlie how she felt. She lifts her head so as to look up at her lover and in seconds the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I want to unite with you, Karlie. I want to be yours," 

The taller blonde strokes her cheek lovingly  while her other arm is still around her small back. There's a small smile playing on her lips and for a moment Taylor thinks Karlie is going to reject her. Maybe it was too soon. The Union Ritual was a big deal, and maybe Karlie didn't want to do it with her, since you could do it only once in your life. Maybe Karlie wasn't ready. Maybe Karlie's feelings weren't as intense as Taylor's. Maybe––

"I want to, too," 

Taylor's mind goes blank. Did she just say she wants to unite with me, too? "Really?" 

"Yeah," Karlie smiles, kissing her forehead. "I want to unite with you, too. I want to perform the Union Ritual with you, if that's okay," 

"It's more than okay," Taylor replies steadily and the former brunette chuckles lightly at the smaller blonde's eagerness. 

"Then," Karlie begins in a whisper, leaning in closer. Taylor's breath hitches at the words that escape the taller girl's thin lips a few seconds later. "Let's do it. Tonight," 

"Tonight?" 

"Yeah," Karlie smiles. "Come on,"

Taylor has to bite her lip so as to keep the huge smile to herself as Karlie takes her hand and leads them out of the Main Hall.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the moment we've been waiting for is finally here. This is essentially a chapter of 2K words of solely smut lol. And for everyone who doesn't quite understand what the Union Ritual is: it's a ceremony that I've created for this AU that basically replaces the wedding. So you can say that at the end of this ritual Karlie and Taylor are married. Anyway, here is chapter 37! I'm on twitter (@fallfrovmgrace) so if you want to talk about anything or if you have any questions regarding this story, ask away! Thank you so much for reading, I love you.

Taylor is nervous. 

Her legs begin to shake as soon as they enter the sacrarium, the place where they will have to promise to each other that, no matter what happens, they won't leave each other's side. They will love the other for better or worse. Karlie is leading the way, moving closer to the middle of the room, where the majestic statue of Atmosi stands. In order to practice the Union Ritual correctly, they need to show their love through a speech in front of the deity, then, they will be free to go inside their bedroom and unite physically. 

"Are you nervous?" Karlie's voice is barely above a whisper, and this room is just so quiet and secluded that they can't even hear the faint sound of the orchestra playing in the Main Hall. They stop in front of the sculpture, facing each other with their hands linked. Before coming in here, they had to change into more appropriate clothing because this was a special occasion; the both of them were sporting an ivory nightgown, their hair falling lightly onto their shoulders. 

Taylor smiles faintly, squeezing her lover's hands once. "A little," she replies, her eyes never leaving Karlie's. The former brunette's lips twitch upwards slightly, however, seconds later, a serious look makes its way onto her face. 

"Okay, so, I'll begin," Karlie starts, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I love you, Taylor. Our story is a little bit complicated, but I like it that way. I think that the imperfections in our story are what makes it so perfect to me. And, I'm here for this. For us. For what we'll be in the future. I will always be by your side. If you fall, I'll help you get up. If you will ever feel like running away, I will run away with you. I just want to be there for you. I want you to know how grateful I am to have you by my side. The only thing that I want is for you to be happy, because if you're happy, then I'm happy too. I love you so much, Taylor, and here, in front of Atmosi, I promise to stand by you for the rest of my life,"

The blonde gives her a watery smile, swallowing past the lump in her throat as she tries to keep back from kissing her lover. "I love you, Karlie. I love you for being into my life and I love you for making me feel things I've never felt before. I love how you make me feel less alone, I love how you make me feel like I'm brand new and unique. I love how you always make me feel like I'm on cloud nine when I' with you. And I love you for staying with me even though I was a little bit difficult sometimes," they share a laugh. "But, there's a reason if, amongst all people, I chose you. I will always choose you, Karlie. No matter what happens, I will always choose to stay by your side.  And here, in front of Atmosi, I promise to do just that; to stay by your side for the rest of my life."

At that, Karlie cups her face before kissing her gently. The smaller blonde cups her elbows, keeping her close as the tugging feeling at her stomach grows even more. Now that they were officially united in front of Atmosi, they could move to Taylor's bedroom, and once again the Queen's legs begin to tremble as Karlie pulls away from the kiss, keeping their foreheads close. 

"It's time," she whispers. Taylor smiles lightly, taking her lover's hand and leading the both of them to the bedroom. 

Luckily, they don't meet anyone on their little journey, and once they're inside the dark and quiet chamber, Karlie locks the door behind her. Taylor stands in the middle of the room, gaping at the taller girl as she moves closer to her awfully slow. When Karlie is right in front of her, mere centimeters separating their heated bodies, the smaller blonde places her hands on her lover's forearms, gripping at them tightly when she felt Karlie flexing her muscles upon her hot touch. The taller girl draws her in, her fingertips grazing the scalding skin of Taylor's hipbones. Their bodies finally connect and the smaller blonde gasps slightly, surprised to find herself already breathless when they haven't even kissed yet. Karlie's eyes are awfully gorgeous up close and Taylor stares at them a little too intensely, because then the taller girl is pulling her in in a passionate kiss. It's one full of anticipation, with their lips barely touching as they breath into each other's mouths, their eyes closed shut. 

The Queen moans quietly when Karlie's hands wonder lower, massaging the lower half of her body as if her life depended on it. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, the taller girl tilts her head to the side in order to fully connect their lips, their tongues briefly touching. The open-mouth kiss is enough to leave Taylor gasping for air as her hands languidly trail upwards so as to cup the former brunette's face. Karlie's hands begin to move up and down her back. The friction caused by the slow movement makes the blonde moan quietly, but the sound is quickly swallowed by the taller girl's insisting and fervent kisses. 

After minutes of doing just this, Karlie begins to push at Taylor's shoulder, telling her silently to move backwards so as to fall onto the vermillion bed. When the smaller blonde's back makes contact with the velvety sheets, the former brunette falls on top of her with a groan, one of her legs landing in between Taylor's. The taller girl breaks their kiss as she gets up from the bed, going towards one of the Queen's wardrobes. 

"What are you looking for?" Taylor asks slightly breathless, putting her weight on her elbows, her dirty blonde hair disheveled and her lips a little redder and swollen than usual. 

"The special Oil," Karlie replies, coming back to the bed and sitting on Taylor's stomach, her hands holding a small transparent bottle. The smaller blonde falls back against the sheets, gently gripping the taller girl's thighs that are now on either side of her body. 

As Karlie wets her index and middle finger with the liquid inside the bottle, she places the latter onto the nightstand and looks down at her lover with hooded and lustful eyes. She grazes her fingertips against the blonde's bottom lip and the ghost of a smirk makes its way onto her face when Taylor bucks her hips upwards in response. Her lover moans quietly, when Karlie begins to unhook the buttons of her nightgown, exposing her chest. The taller blonde trails her hand downwards, until she reaches Taylor's left breast and, with her index finger, marks an X right where her heart beats. She then leans down to kiss the spot she just wetted and smiles when goosebumps cover the skin she just kissed. "You're such a tease," Taylor whimpers with a breathless laugh, her eyes fixed on the ceiling above them as a shiver runs down along her spine. 

Karlie nips at her earlobe and whispers, "I'm aware,". Taylor, unable to stand the agonizing pressure inside her stomach, turns her head sideways in order to lock her lips with Karlie's. The taller girl breathes harshly as they engage in the gentlest war of tongues. The Queen scratches the soft skin of her back lightly, evoking a quiet moan from the woman on top of her. 

The taller blonde is the first to pull away, her hands on either side of Taylor's head as she looks down at her lover with eyes full of pining and anticipation. "Are you sure you want to do this with me?" Karlie asks, a little bit of nervousness seeping through her hoarse voice. The smaller blonde's lips turn upwards in the smallest of smiles as she places her hands on her hips, stroking the velvety skin there in order to soothe her nerves. 

She kisses her cheek lightly, nuzzling her nose against it as she replies, "Of course I want to, Karlie. I feel like life is too short to waste time, and I want to spend the rest of my life so, I want to be united with you just in case something bad happens," 

The taller girl smiles lovingly at her, sitting up straighter as she starts to unbutton her nightgown. "Okay," she whispers. As soon as all of the buttons are undone, Karlie lifts the garnment over her head and throws it somewhere, leaving her with nothing on. Taylor licks her lips at the heavenly sight before her, and her hands begin to travel up the former brunette's torso, cupping her breasts firmly. 

"Okay," she says, smiling up at her lover as Karlie now busies her fingers with the Queen's nightgown. When finally not even the last piece of clothing can separate their bare body, Karlie lays flat on top of Taylor, kissing her neck gently. As the smaller blonde wraps both her arms and legs around her lover, Taylor can't help but feel the anticipation of the celebration building inside of her. She knows that, even if Karlie has to not so gently bite her chest in order to inject the venom that will unite them, she doesn't have to be scared or nervous; Karlie makes her feel safe, at home, and she knows that she will do anything to not hurt her.  

The taller woman delicately bites the underside of her right breast, making Taylor moan her name quietly. The smaller blonde loses one of her hands in Karlie's hair as the other grasps the pillow beneath her head. Karlie grabs her thighs posessively as her kisses become more hungry as she moves closer to the Queen's throbbing center. She scratches her stomach lightly, loving the high pitched sounds that come out of her lover's mouth as her neck arches and her eyes close in ecstasy. "I love you," Karlie says against the skin of her thigh, kissing it lightly before biting it gently so as to make her mark on her. "I love you so much, Taylor," she continues, her tongue finally touching Taylor's center. The Queen moans loudly, her hips moving upwards in search of more friction. Karlie replaces her mouth with her digits as she enters her lover with two fingers. She climbs up her body, wanting, needing the taste of Taylor's lips on the tip of her tongue again. As she sets a fast and steady pace, the bed creaking slightly due to the movement of their bodies against one other's, she kisses the Queen senselessly, the smaller blonde wrapping her legs around her hips in order to keep their bodies close to each other's. Karlie pins Taylor's arms above her head and interlaces the fingers of her free hand with the blonde's. The Queen lets out breathy moans against Karlie's neck as she begins to get nearer and nearer to the edge. 

"Baby, I'm close. I'm so close," she whimpers, looking into the taller girl's eyes with anticipation. It's time, Karlie thinks to herself. Not letting go of the Queen's hands, she lowers her face to her chest, kissing it lightly so as to ready the sensitive skin there. As soon as her venom is ready to be injected and Taylor's loud moan fills the room, indicating that she's reached her high, Karlie sinks her teeth into her left breast's flesh. The liquid quickly infects the Queen's blood, and the both of them shudder at the new but exhilarating feeling. "Karlie," Taylor gasps as her body is overcome by tremors. Her lover pulls out of her and looks up at her with amazed eyes, unable to believe that they had just united. They stare at each other for a long time, loving the fact that the only things they can hear now are their laboured breathing and their drumming heartbeats. 

"Wow," Karlie whispers, laying flat on top of the Queen. "Did I hurt you?" she asks worriedly, gazing at the blue eyed girl underneath her. She seems exhausted, but she will always look beautiful under the former brunette's gaze. 

"It hurt a little, but in the best way possible," Taylor smiles, wrapping her arms around Karlie's back. As they lay cuddled in each other's arms, with the taller blonde's head tucked under the Queen's chin, they both feel like a new person. They feel full, as if they had just completed the puzzle that was their bodies. They feel each other's emotions, such as pain or happiness, and she smiles to herself as she draws invisible figures on Taylor's bare chest. "We're united," she states as if it weren't real. 

"We're united," Taylor repeats, kissing her temple and then her forehead. "I'm glad we did this. I feel completed now,"

"Me too," her lover replies, lifting her head so as to kiss her lips lightly. "I love you so much,"

"I know," the Queen whispers in her ear. Before Karlie can fall asleep, though, Taylor's soothing and soft voice is the last thing she hears. "I love you, too," 


	38. Chapter 38

Taylor wakes up to an empty bed. The weak rays of the sun filter through the slightly ajar windows, flooding the room with just the right amount of light. When the smaller girl fully opens her eyes, she realizes that she's no longer sleeping on Karlie's chest. However, a tiny smile lights up her face when she notices the taller girl standing a few feet away from the bed, an ivory shirt in her hands as she gets dressed. Her bare back is facing the smaller blonde, and the Queen sits upright, rubbing the sleep off her tired eyes. She lovingly stares at Karlie's lithe frame until she's no longer looking at the former brunette's back but rather her covered chest. 

"Hey, you're awake," her voice is suave and as sweet as candy. Taylor closes her eyelids at the sound of it. "I didn't want to wake you up. You just looked really peaceful," Karlie adds, resting her knee on top of the sheets to kneel beside Taylor's bare body. "Good morning, love,"

"Good morning," the Queen replies as Karlie leans in to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"I always sleep well when you're beside me,"

Karlie smiles at the answer and can't help but lean in once again and kiss her lips softly. "I love you," she whispers, her mouth grazing Taylor's. "I love you so much and last night feels like a dream to me,"

"I know," the smaller blonde replies, nuzzling her nose with Karlie's. "But I'm glad it happened with you. You're the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," 

The taller blonde chuckles lightly and kisses the tip of Taylor's nose. "I'd love to stay here with you and cuddle a little more, but I need a run. I think we both do,"

The Queen sighs quietly. "Do we really need to get out of bed today?" she asks with a small pout. 

"You're so cute," Karlie giggles, kissing Taylor's lips so as to make the frown go away. "But I'm going. If you want to join me, feel free to come with me," 

With that, the taller girl gets up from the bed and finishes buttoning her chestnut pants, a blush colouring her cheeks as she's aware of Taylor's eyes following her every move. When she's about to exite the chamber, however, unintelligible words escape from the Queen's lips as the smaller girl rolls out of bed with a disgruntled look on her face. Karlie shakes her head at the unexpected laziness from her lover, but happily sits down on the edge of the bed to wait for the smaller blonde. 

A few minutes later, Taylor is ready to go for a run, wearing nothing but a loose white shirt, probably Karlie's, and dark sweatpants, her dirty blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Together, they exit their bedroom quietly. On their way out, they don't stumble upon anybody, and as soon as they're a little far from the town's center, they start to run steadily but with a slow pace. The sun is still rising, colouring the hills that were surrounding Anadea with a soft and peaceful glow, and Taylor feels a sense of contentment settle in her stomach. 

As soon as they reach the top of a hill, they decide to have a break since they have been jogging for at least an hour. Taylor shuffles closer to the nearest source of water, a small fountain, and wets her face with both of her hands. She takes a deep breath, loving the fresh sensation that's beginning to spread throughout her whole body. 

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" 

Taylor hums lightly as she's too busy drinking the water from the tiny fountain. When she's finished, Karlie takes her place and starts to freshen up herself. "The first spring day has arrived," Taylor states, looking out at the beautiful view of Anadea being submerged by the sun's light. Her hands rest atop her hips and she inhales deeply, loving more than anything the fresh air around them. 

Karlie smiles at her before standing beside her lover. "We've come so far," she says quietly. "When I met you ten months ago I remember thinking that you had the most beautiful and precious eyes that I'd ever seen," she smiles to herself. "Not to mention your smile," she lightly chuckles, making the smaller blonde beside her blush a deep shade of crimson. "Your smile made the sun look like nothing to me. It's like your smile was the sun itself and the only thing I could do was stare from afar," 

Taylor circles her waist with her arm, resting her temple atop her shoulder after having kissed it softly. "If we're talking about smiles here, don't get me started on yours," the smaller blonde affirms, a tiny smile on her face. 

Karlie chuckles and lightly places her thin lips onto the crown of Taylor's head, kissing it with love. "I'm so glad I stole those eggs and killed those chickens because it led me to you," she murmurs against her hair. 

The Queen looks up and their shoulders brush. "I'm glad, too," she says quietly, leaning in to capture Karlie's lips in a sweet and slow kiss. "I want to talk to you about something," she says, pulling away slightly so as to look at her lover's eyes properly. 

"Shoot,"

"I want to nominate Agust as heir to the throne. I want him to take our place if something bad happens in the future," 

Karlie gazes at her with soft eyes and a timid small smile. "Why him?" she asks with a neutral and curious tone. 

"I just," Taylor trails off, searching for the right words. "He just deserves it, you know? I have a feeling that he'd be incredible with a crown on top of his head. He'd be an incredibly charming and kind king, I think he really deserves it. Plus, we don't have kids, so we don't technically have any direct relatives," she explains calmly. 

The taller blonde's smile turns into a full blown out grin, showing her pearly white teeth. "You're so smart," Karlie chuckles, stroking Taylor's cheek with her thumb. "I feel the same way, though," 

The Queen smiles, a light blush colouring her puffy cheeks. "I need a favor, though," she adds. 

"Shoot,"

"I need you to train Agust. You're the best in my army and if he has to be a king in the near future, I need him to be as strong as you, if not stronger," Taylor confesses. Karlie rubs her hand up and down the smaller blonde's side a few times before kissing her forehead lightly. 

"Of course," the former brunette replies. "I will do anything for you, love,"

They smile at each other, wind in their hair as their lips collide in a loving kiss. 

 

●●●●●●●●●●●●●

 

"Come on, you're stronger than this, Agust,"

The smaller boy pants as he tries to control his erratic breathing. He was kneeling down on the floor on one knee, both of his hands beside his foot as he stares at the ground. When Karlie told him that he would be the next king, he was overcome with such joy, but also a wave of anxiety had started to overwhelm him nevertheless. What if he wasn't strong enough for this role? What if he was not worthy? There surely has to be someone braver, smarter and more powerful than him. But Karlie assured him that she believed in him, and apparently Taylor does too. The Queen's trust in him was enough to make him stand onto his feet with determination. 

The tall blonde looks at him with a hard look, although Agust is sure there's no malice in those green eyes. They were so intimidating right now because Karlie wanted to encourage him to do better. "Again," Karlie says firmly with a nod of her head. There's a tense silence filling the gym room, its grey walls vanishing in Agust's mind as he focuses on his trainer. 

Then, out of the blue, Agust lunges forward, moving his stick towards her abdomen. Karlie quickly dodges his blow and moves aside so as to catch him by surprise. However, the boy expected this transition from the taller girl and quickly turns around, grabbing his trainer's forearms and pulling her in so as to push her on the ground. Karlie lets out a surprised sound, now being the one caught off guard, and awkwardly falls on the ground, the stick slipping away from her hand. 

Agust quickly straddles her back at the hips and holds her wrists together, successfully trapping the blonde girl. 

Karlie lets out a light and breathy chuckle, saying, "Okay, okay, enough. You can let me go," 

Agust gets up quickly and helps her stand on her feet. The boy stares at his trainer as she rubs her hands against her abdomen, letting out a puff of exhaustion; they've been training all day, after all, and the sun is beginning to hide behind the hills. 

"You did great today, Agust,"

"I did?"

"You did,"

Agust smiles, his almond eyes almost disappearing from how much he's smiling. "I just want to thank you, Karlie. I never knew I could be here, today, training to be a king. I just--I'm just so grateful to have met Taylor on that prison. She's changed my life for the better," 

Karlie places her hand on top of his shoulder, squeezing it a little. "It's a pleasure. I know you'll be a great king when the right time will come," 

The boy grins, although there's a little of hesitation and nervousness behind it. 

"Karlie?"

"Yes?" 

"I have to ask you something," 

Karlie nods, giving the Asiatic boy all her attention. "I...would there be a problem if there is no queen with me when I'll be the king?" his question is quiet and almost inaudible, however the tall blonde has heard it nevertheless. 

"I..." the former brunette begins, her mouth hanging open as she tries to formulate a coherent sentence. "No. There wouldn't be a problem, no," she replies. "Why?"

Agust lowers his face, unable to admit the truth. 

"Hey, it's okay," Karlie lifts his chin with her index finger. A soft smile graces her features. "You can tell me," 

"I'm in love with my best friend," Agust replies hastily, a deep blush colouring his cheeks. He scratches the back of his head. "He doesn't know, though. I don't even know if he likes boys that way or if he likes me," he chuckles. 

"Your best friend...?" 

"Oh, uh, his name is V. I don't know if you've seen him around," 

"Oh, I know. I've seen him at the gala," Karlie smiles. "He's cute." she smirks. 

Agust knows that she's teasing. "Oh, uh, thanks, I guess?" he smiles. "I just, I asked you that because I might tell him how I feel,"

"Really?" 

"Yeah,"

"That's amazing!"

Agust doesn't meet her eyes as he speaks. "I guess that I didn't know if V and I could take your and Taylor's place because after two powerful queens like you I didn't know if two kings that aren't even worth half one of you could take your place," 

Karlie smiles and blushes lightly at his compliment. "All a reign needs to be a good and stable reign is love, Agust. If V and you are in love with one another, then that's enough for your people." 

"Thank you, Karlie," 

They share a loving smile before exiting the gym room with happy hearts and a content feeling spread throughout their body.


	39. Chapter 39

Agust's coronation happens on a rainy Friday. 

Taylor is applying the last bit of her light make-up when a knock is heard at her bedroom door. "Come in," she says naturally. Karlie's head appears from behind the door frame, a tiny smile playing at her lips. When she meets her lover's tender gaze through the mirror, the corner of the Queen's lips finally turn upwards in the smallest grin.

"You're so beautiful," the taller blonde affirms with a fond voice as she moves closer to the other blonde. They're both wearing dresses, Taylor is sporting a rosy one while Karlie's is black. Taylor realizes that dark colors look extremely good on her lover. 

"Thank you for saying that," the Queen replies, a blush colouring her puffy cheeks as she looks down at her fingers. 

Karlie comes to stand behind her, her chest almost touching the Queen's bare back as she gently places her hands on Taylor's hips. The faint and velvety touch creates goosebumps along the smaller blonde's spine and she shivers slightly when she feels her lover's hot breath against the most sensitive part of her flushed neck. "This color looks really good on you," Karlie murmurs against her skin before kissing her pulse point lightly. 

Taylor tilts her head to the side, giving more space to her lover. Karlie nips teasingly at the flesh right beneath the Queen's earlobe, earning a light and almost inaudible moan from the smaller blonde. Taylor can't help but let her eyelids cover her vision, enjoying the taller girl's touch and kisses as Karlie wraps her arms around her waist and holds her close against her fit body. There's no lust in the former brunette's intentions, just love and adoration for the girl in her arms. "I love you," Karlie mumbles against her temple, as she finally halts her actions and stares at their reflection. 

The Queen unveils her ocean blue eyes to her lover, smiling lightly when she catches sight of how good they look together. "I love you, too," she responds, placing her hands atop Karlie's and squeezing them gently. Karlie kisses the crown of her head before pulling away from her lover's body.

"We need to go, babe," the former brunette affirms, latching her index and middle fingers onto Taylor's annular and pinkie. The Queen nods and together they exit the room, heading for the Main Hall, where the celebration will take place. "Are you nervous?" Taylor shakes her head firmly. She's the one who will declare Agust the prince of Anadea; even though she's never done an incoronation, she knows that it will be just fine. "You'll be great," Karlie assures her, giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

When they enter the Main Hall, Karlie wishes her luck before separating from her lover and going through the crowd to get a great view of the celebration. As soon as everyone inside the huge room notices her presence, they split into two masses and form a passage for the Queen so as to let her reach her throne, where Agust is waiting for her patiently, his hands behind his back and a light smile on his lips. 

Taylor returns the grin with a bigger one and begins to walk towards him, a comfortable silence filling the Main Hall. Beside the future prince stand all of the members of the Assembly, wearing a tuxedo and a professional smile on their faces. The blonde frowns lightly upon noticing the absence of one of her best councilors, Deris. However, she takes her place before her throne and stands in front of Agust. His back is to the crowd, and with an authoritative voice she begins speaking. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. We're here to celebrate a young and powerful man. We're here to see the dawn of a new era, a new prince, a new king. Today, here, in front of all of you, I will proclaim Agust as the new prince and heir to the throne,"

There's a slight pause to Taylor's speech, as she takes the sword from one of the men standing beside her. Agust prostrates himself in front of the Queen, his eyes not meeting Taylor's and his chin touching his covered collarbones as he lowers his head. The boy was wearing an ivory jacket with leaves decorating his arms, a black scarf covering his long neck and the side of his abdomen. Underneath the jacket there was a simple V-neck white shirt. His raven pants were tight and accentuating his muscular legs. 

"I proclame you," the Queen begins, placing the tip of her sword on top of Agust's right shoulder. "The new prince of Anadea and the heir to the throne," she finishes, placing her sword on his other shoulder. Taylor gives back the weapon to the man beside her and orders the new prince to look up at her. When their eyes meet, the blonde silently tells him to stand up and face his people. 

The boy does just that and stands beside Taylor, who has taken a step forward. The Queen delicately takes his wrist and lifts his hand into the air, a sly smile lighting up her features. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome your new prince, Agust!" 

The crowd explodes, cheers coming from every corner of the Main Hall as everyone claps and screams loudly for their new sovereign. As Agust scans the room, he catches the sight of his best friend clapping his hands animatedly, a big smile plastered onto his face. V stands beside a smiling Karlie, and butterflies fly inside his stomach as he takes in his new haircut; blonde locks falling onto his forehead and some even appearing at the nape of his neck. His hair is definetely longer now, but it's the color of his soft strand that makes Agust smile proudly. 

Eventually, the cheering slowly fades, and everyone begins to chatter as Agust goes around the room to greet possibly everyone present. Taylor's task has finally come to an end as she searches for her lover. However, she's not that lucky, and instead her eyes meet the sight of a person she's recently seen only in her dreams. Her blood froze and the color drains out of her face as she stares at the girl before her. She tries her best to control her trembling voice as she says, "Are you looking for someone?"

The small woman gazes at her blankly, before replying with, "The person I'm looking for is right in front of me,"

Taylor swallows thickly and tries to compose herself, her heart racing as she closes her hands into fists by her side. "Who are you?" some of the blonde's calmness runs away from the Queen as the time passes too slowly for her liking. 

"You really can't remember me?"

The brunette takes a step forward, making Taylor take one backwards. The blonde ponders for a moment. "No."

"I'm the girl that was called midget in school. We were friends once, remember? Or are you too royal to recall a poor girl like me?"

"You have no rights to speak to me like that," Taylor answers, her voice strong and full of venom. She clenches her jaw tightly and narrows her eyes at the stranger in front of her, trying her best to intimidate her. 

"The name Aria doesn't ring any bells?" the small woman says and she almost sounds desperate, her brown eyes wide. When the Queen doesn't even flinch at the mention of her name, she adds, "I know what you and that other woman have," 

Taylor's lips part slightly. "What?" her voice is inaudible and trembling, making Aria smirk slightly. 

"What's her name? Karla? Karol?" she feigns ignorance as she looks at the blonde with accusatory eyes. "Oh, it's Karlie, my bad," she rolls her eyes as she continues. "I know that you and Karlie don't have a normal relationship. On the contrary, what you two have is illegal, forbidden by the Sacred Book. What would the people of Anadea do if they found out what secret you and Karlie are hiding, uh? You two could get killed because of your relationship,"

There's the ghost of an evil sneer on Aria's lips as Taylor widens her eyes and replies almost too quickly, "They won't listen to you. I'm the Queen," her response is weak and the other woman seems to sense its weakness. 

"Who knows? Maybe I could go and tell everybody and see if you're right or not,"

"No, you can't do that," the tall blonde is panicking, as she takes a step forward so as to stop the other girl. 

"Or else?"

The two girls just stare at each other, a thick tension filling the air around them. Everyone hasn't noticed their little discussion as they keep chatting and laughing out loud. Just when Taylor was about to reply, Karlie appears behind her slightly out of breath. 

"Taylor, we need to talk," the former brunette's voice is rushed and the Queen can't help but turn around towards her lover in order to speak to her. 

"Wait, I--" she turns around once again to face Aria, but the small woman is nowhere to be seen. Panick and anxiety begins to make her sweat profusely as she loses one of her hands between her blonde and soft locks. No matter how risky the situation has become, Taylor decides she will deal with the strange girl later. "What is it?" she asks once she's facing Karlie again.

There's a gloomy and sorrowful aurea surrounding her lover, her green eyes dark and filled with grief. "You need to come with me," Karlie says quietly, her voice trembling as she takes Taylor's hand and drags her out of the Main Hall. Once they've distanced themselves from the celebration and the noise of the chatter is just a background sound, Karlie pushes the Queen inside a storage closet, locking the door behind herself. "I need you to promise me you'll try to stay calm when I'll tell you this, alright?"

Taylor furrows her brows at her lover as she doesn't understand what she's saying. "Karlie, you're not making any sense,"

"Just promise me," Karlie's tone is exasperated as she stares at the smaller blonde with a pleading look. 

Once seeing her imploring eyes, Taylor nods. "I promise."

Karlie takes a deep breath, before speaking quietly and slowly. "Somebody has killed Deris."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you remember the girl from Taylor's dreams, whose name is Aria, you're incredible. I think that there are about four or five chapters left before the end, so thank you so much for reading! As always, tell me what you think in the comments, I appreciate all of them 


	40. Chapter 40

"Please, don't freak out," 

"What the hell do you mean that somebody has killed Deris?!" 

Karlie sighs, opening and closing her mouth various times. "Someone has killed him. I found him dead in his room and he was probably stabbed," she explains, looking into Taylor's eyes, which were filled with panick and horror. "And I found this," she adds, taking a piece of paper out from her back pocket and handing it to the Queen. 

The blonde grabs it with shaking hands and unfolds it so as to be able to read what was written inside. "What does it say?" Karlie asks, nervously staring at Taylor's profile. The smaller blonde's mouth hangs open as her eyes scanner the letter various times. 

"It says, I'm waiting for you," The Queen affirms, her voice quivering slightly as she looks up at her lover. Karlie clenches her jaw tightly and says nothing. 

"Who is it from?"

"It's anonymous,"

Taylor sighs and moves closer to the taller blonde. "What do we do?" she questions, but she's not sure if Karlie is able to give her a proper answer. When silence is the only response she receives from the former brunette, she says, "Karlie?"

"It was probably a threat from that piece of shit," she finally replies, looking down at her scared lover. "Damian probably sent someone here to kill Deris because he wants to tease you," 

"But why him?"

"You two were really great friends. He wants you to get mad at him and attack him as soon as possible, but that is not going to happen. His army is one of the strongest and we'd be stupid to attack him out of nowhere and without training our troops," Karlie explains, and it all makes sense for the Queen. "We need to make sure that Agust is safe tonight. Maybe the killer had run away but there's a high probability that he's still out there in the castle. We need to go," 

Just when Karlie was about to unlock the room and open the door so as to get out, Taylor firmly grips her wrist. The taller girl turns around to face her, and is surprised to see her lover look more scared than before. She probably has never seen her look so terrified before, and the Queen is usually a brave and contained person. "What's wrong?" 

"They could have killed you instead," 

Upon hearing her statement, Karlie's eyes visibly soften and she encases the smaller girl in a tight hug, letting her hide her face underneath her chin. She hears light sniffles coming from the woman in her arms and, to at least soothe some of the smaller blonde's pain, she kisses the crown of her head, whispering sweet nothings against her hair. When silence and the steady beat of their hearts are the only thing that fill the room, Karlie pulls away from her and before exiting the room together, she says softly, "Let's go. Everything will be alright," 

 

•••••••••

 

_The raw smell of blood is the only thing her nose can sense as her knees drop to the ground beside her lover's weak and unmoving body. "Karlie," she says breathlessly, as the sound of swords colliding against each other and screams of agony fill the space around them. All of a sudden, it's just her and the taller woman laying helpless before her, a large wound covering almost all of her abdomen. "Karlie. I'm here. I got you," Taylor's fingers graze Karlie's dirty face as if she were about to break into million pieces._

_"Taylor," Karlie finally chokes out the word, grasping Taylor's wrist as if her entire life depended on it. She tries her hardest to keep her eyes open, as breathing becomes a difficult task to her._

_"Karlie,"_

_"Taylor. I-I love you. I love you so much, don't you ever forget that,"_

_Taylor tears up at the sound of her strained voice, when Karlie is usually an energetic and strong person. Hearing her sound so weak makes this all the more real; Karlie was dying._

_"I love you, too, baby. So much," she replies just when a tear falls to the ground between their bodies. For every breath Karlie takes, more blood spills out of the wound on her abdomen, making her appear pale and weak._

_"Kiss me," Karlie affirms, looking into Taylor's eyes intensely. "Please," she whispers, trying to bring her lover closer by pulling at her wrist. Taylor lets out a sound close to a whimper, as she purses her lips and leans down to close the gap between their lips, colliding them into what would be their last kiss._

_The Queen breathes harshly into her mouth as more hot tears land directly onto Karlie's cheeks._

_"Taylor, you need to stop Damian. You-you need to win this war," Karlie begins, brushing her forehead with Taylor's._

_"Karlie, please," Taylor whimpers. "I can't do this without you. Please,"_

_"You need to kill him. Stop all of this and win,"_

_"Karlie-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been more careful. I should have seen that archer. I should have stopped him and maybe you wouldn't be dying right now if I had been more careful. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Taylor apologizes, burying her head into the crook of Karlie's neck as she weeps freely._

_"It's not your fault, stop," Karlie breathes. "I love you Taylor. I love you," she sounds more desperate as the grip around Taylor becomes more firm and panicked. "I love you,"_

_"No, Karlie, please. Please don't leave me. Please. I love you so much, please," Taylor cries, as she now holds Karlie's head between her hands. "Don't leave me,"_

_"Even though I will leave this world, you will always be in my heart, Taylor,"_

_"No. No. No, please," the Queen tries to keep her lover's eyes open but the light from them is slowly vanishing before her, and the worst thing about that is that she can't do anything to stop it. "Please, Karlie. Don't leave me, I need you. Please. I love you,"_

_The smallest of smiles lights up Karlie's face for the last time. "I love you, too," she whispers, before exhaling her last breath, the grip around Taylor loosening completely as she lays lifeless beside the smaller blonde._

_Taylor's eyes widen slightly as she shakes her lover's shoulders. "No! Karlie! No! Please!" she weeps, hugging the unmoving body close to her chest, her tears soaking Karlie's dead body. Everyone around them keeps on fighting for their lives, as Taylor cries for the loss of a love that was truly something impeccable and delicate._

 

 

She wakes up with a start, her eyes going wide as all she can see is the darkness eating almost all of her bedroom, apart from the slight amount of light coming from the window left ajar the night before. She blinks various times, adjusting her eyes to the absence of light in the room as she looks around herself. She relaxes a little bit when she realizes that she's securely held between Karlie's strong arms, whose front is against her back, her breath hitting lightly the nape of her neck. She hopes she didn't make too much noise when she woke up merely minutes before, and with her heart still beating too fast, she closes her eyes and tries to fall yet again to sleep. 

However, the only thing showing at the forefront of her mind is the vivid image of Karlie's lifeless face and wounded body, haunting her thoughts as she squeezes her eyes shut so as to get rid of it. Her attempt is fruitless, and that constricts her to open her eyes and stare at the interlocked hands resting atop the sheets beside her abdomen. 

With all the events that had happened the last couple of days, from Agust's incoronation and Aria's threats to Deris' death and his funeral, Taylor was led to dream one of the worst nightmares she has ever had; Karlie's death. The worst part was not the dream itself, but how real it had felt. She could still sense the faint smell of blood in the air, almost as if she were to turn around she would look up at lifeless eyes and an injured face. 

When apparently sleep is probably out of her reach tonight, she tries to get out of Karlie's grasp without waking her up. However, she's unlucky, as her lover's grip around her waist becomes more firm. 

A light groan is heard behind her head. "Why are you awake?" the taller woman asks, her voice groggy and filled with sleep. The sound of it makes Taylor's eyes water; she didn't know that she needed to hear her voice again to assure herself that she was really okay and that that dream was just a dream and nothing more. "I can feel your distress," 

"It's nothing," Taylor lies. 

"What's wrong? You know, we're united, I can sense that you're lying to me. Something is bothering you, what's wrong?" Karlie asks, seeming more awake as she pushes Taylor's shoulder, forcing her to roll on her back. The smaller blonde still doesn't meet her eyes, afraid. 

"I had a nightmare," she confesses, fiddling with the sheets covering her bare chest. Karlie's fingers immediately begin tracing mindlessly along her naked abdomen. "A really bad one," she adds, her voice quivering slightly at the end of her statement. 

"What happened?" Karlie asks, putting her other arm around Taylor's head and placing her weight on her elbow, looking down at the smaller blonde with concerned green eyes. 

"We were on a battle with Damian's people. It was the last fight and we had almost won," Taylor starts. "But then I was careless. I turned my back at the wrong time, and next thing I know, you were laying on the ground, the biggest wound I've ever seen covering your abdomen. It was huge and you were bleeding and bleeding," the Queen stops for a second, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I got on my knees beside you and we...we just kept telling each other how we loved each other and then you just told me to win this war. I was pleading you to stay with me, but then you-you told me you loved me one last time before vanishing away right before my eyes," 

Karlie is silent as she absorbs the new informations. Taylor dabs at her watery eyes to not let a tear fall, and the taller woman strokes her wet cheek when seeing her obvious distress about the dream. "It was just a dream, baby," Karlie says firmly but quietly. "Nothing of that happened nor will ever happen. I'm still with you, here, holding you and telling you that I love you, because I do, Taylor. I love you," she kisses her forehead, lingering with her lips. When she pulls away she doesn't get too far from Taylor's face as she whispers, "Look at me," 

The Queen is hesitant at first as she purses her lips, swallowing the lump blocking her throat. "Taylor, look at me," Karlie's voice is not demanding, but it's sweet and feels like home to the smaller woman. Taylor finally looks up and is flooded by the gorgeousness of her lover's jade green eyes. When seconds pass, Karlie whispers again, "I love you, Taylor, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon," 

With that, the former brunette slowly leans in, colliding their lips in a gentle and loving kiss. Butterflies fill Taylor's stomach, feeling like this was their first kiss and not probably the hundredth. Karlie tilts her head slightly, nipping her bottom lip gently and deepening their kiss as her tongue swipes against Taylor's closed mouth. "I love you, too," the Queen manages to say between their fervent kisses. Karlie pushes herself on top of her, both of them loving the contact that their bare skin provided to each of them. That night, Karlie made love to her lover, proving to her that she was not going anywhere indeed.


	41. Chapter 41

The woman in front of her might seem composed, confident even, but the woman within her is nervous, agitated and afraid. The Queen stares at her own reflection on the mirror, the more time passes, the more she regrets her decisions. After that horrible dream about Karlie's death, she couldn't risk it. Even though she didn't like admitting it, Aria intimidated her. Her words, her voice, her threat. She thought that if someone had to spill her secret affair she was having with Karlie, it might as well be her who tells her people about her and Karlie's relationship. She decided it would be smart to do it as soon as possible, therefore here she is, preparing to hold a speech in front of thousands of people. Words have always been her thing, she didn't need to arrange a discourse; it will come to her as soon as she will see the expectant faces in front of her.

With a sigh, she moves away from the mirror and pads towards the window of her bedroom, looking out at the growing crowd below the castle. She touches the glass with her slightly trembling fingertips, not knowing how to approach this situation. When she narrows her eyes, she thinks she saw Aria making her way through the crowd, her face unreadable since she was too far from her. 

A light knock echoes throughout the walls. "Taylor?" She turns around just in time, as Karlie opens the door with a confused scowl on her face. "I just heard about the speech you will hold right now," she says, as she approaches her lover with a careful step. "What is going on?"

Taylor sighs, averting her eyes from the former brunette. Of course she didn't tell Karlie about Aria's threats, so this thing she was about to do was completely out of the blue and confusing for her lover. "I want to tell everyone about us," her words are slow and timid, as they soon reach Karlie's alerted ears. 

"What?"

The smaller blonde sighs again, moving towards the taller girl and placing her arms against her forearms, needing some sort of contact to ground herself and her racing mind. "I need to tell Anadea about us," she begins, meeting Karlie's gaze readily. "We're united so that means we'll spend the rest of our lives together, and I don't want to keep our love a secret. I love this, me and you together, and I want everyone to appreciate our relationship, since you're not going anywhere. Maybe they will be against us since your lineage is technically our enemy, but I don't care about that. All I need is to be with you, the rest of the world doesn't matter if you're by my side,"

Karlie smiles faintly at her words, circling her waist with both of her arms. "Are you sure about this?"

"About me and you or about the speech I'm about to hold?"

"Everything,"

"I'm kind of losing my shit about the speech, but the consequences will be rewarding, so that's all that matters to me. If you promise me your love for all eternity, then I'll be invincible, because nothing is more powerful than the love that I feel for you,"

The taller girl uses her right hand to tilt her chin upwards so as to kiss her deeply, her top lip trapped between Taylor's lips. "I'm yours. Forever," she whispers, biting the smaller blonde's lip gently. The Queen wraps her arms around her back, bringing her in the tightes hug they've ever shared. She nuzzles her head beneath Karlie's chin, kissing lightly the glowing skin of her collarbone as her lover pecks her forehead. "Ego te amo."

Taylor smiles against her neck, never getting tired of hearing Karlie speak in latin. The smaller blonde lifts her head, her lips brushing her lover's as they gaze into each other's eyes. "Ego te amo," Taylor says, kissing her softly and keeping her eyes closed even when their mouthes part gently. 

When the blonde is finally ready to face the awaiting crowd outside, she descends the stairs with a strangely calm step, her lover by her side but their fingers not intertwined. Agust follows them outside, standing a few meters away from the Queen as she moves closer to the edge of the Big Balcony. As soon as the people beneath them catch sight of the blonde, they cheer and scream, waving whatever they have in their hands and a smile plastered on their face to show their love and gratitude for their sovereign. Taylor's lips twitch upwards as she lifts her right hand, moving it slightly to greet her people brightly. 

"What a great view of an incredible city," she begins, the words flowing out of her mouth naturally. "There are so many of you, I didn't expect to see so much people reunited today," she admits, chuckling slightly as silence falls upon them. "Anyway, there's a reason if you are all here today," she pauses for a moment, wanting to get the perfect words out of her mouth. "As you all are aware, Anguis are near a bright and warm victory. It's not far, but it's not too near either. It's a victory that holds peace, happiness and prosperity. A victory that will put an end to the bloody war between us and Daark Anguis. In order to obtain that victory, we need to fight. All of us need to. But still, we are not ready to go against Damian's army yet. In order to win this fight, we need to be strong, therefore we will need exercise, practice. I will know when this lineage will be ready to face that cruel King, and when that day will come, I will reunite all of Anadea. However, this discourse is for another day, not today. Today I want to tell you about me, about what happened to me in the past months," 

She lets the comfortable silence linger, looking for a moment towards her side, meeting Karlie's soft gaze with her determined one. "I want to begin by saying that love is unexpected. It comes when you least expect it and it will overwhelm you with the best yet worst feelings and emotions of your life. One thing I learned about love is that it doesn't matter who you fall in love with. It doesn't matter if you're a woman or a man, all it matters is the love that I feel for that person. That's enough for me," she pauses, looking once again at Karlie for support. This time, however, she keeps her stare trained on her lover. "Almost a year ago, I met someone incredible. Someone who is passionate, driven and is the definition of my happiness. Someone who puts others before herself. Someone who would do anything in order to protect the people she loves," a small smile turns her lips upwards. "Yes, that's right. One year ago I fell in love with a woman. Despite her being a Daark Anguis, I truly believe that Damian's lineage's blood doesn't flow in her veins, because she's the sweetest and most caring person I've ever met. I fell deeply and I don't regret it one bit. If I had to turn back time, I would fall for her twice as hard nevertheless. She's the love of my life and I will never let go of her. Please, ladies and gentlemen, welcome your new sovereign, Karlie, my one, my soulmate and my lifeline,"

Everyone cheers, some throw their hats in the air so as to celebrate the couple, others turn towards their loved ones and hug tightly. Karlie moves closer to her lover, taking her hand in hers before lifting their intertwined hands in the air, showing them to their people. Everyone claps and without thinking about it, Taylor leans in and pecks her lips quickly. "I love you," she whispers. 

"I love you, too," Karlie replies, kissing her once more. Taylor turns towards the crowd once again, loving the fact that everyone's reaction is a positive one. The emotions overwhelm her and she slightly tears up at all the love she feels. 

She leans her head against her lover's shoulder, admiring the view below her; she never knew happiness could feel quite this good, but she's glad she found out soon rather than later.


	42. Chapter 42

Aria had surprisingly forgave her that night. She isn't aware of what had made her change her mind, however, when she had told her that it was stupid of her to be upset of what was now past, Aria had asked to put an end to their feud. Taylor had gladly accepted and before she could have gone away who knows where, the Queen had called out her name and asked her if she would have liked to work in the most famous and prestigious bakery of Anadea. Aria's eyes had visibly teared up at the proposition and without warning she had lunged forward and hugged the taller woman tightly. Although the blonde was surprised and confused by the small girl's actions, she had hugged her back nevertheless. Aria had told her she was more than grateful to work at that bakery, since it was one of her biggest dreams to work as a baker. 

Taylor smiles at the memory, biting her lower lip as she sits at the head of the table beside the other members of the Assembly. She looks at her side, crossing her legs covered by her crimson dress as she notices that Karlie's seat is still empty. She frowns a little, hearing one of the members begin to talk about their situation. Of all the assemblies, Karlie had to be late to the most important one; the one where they would decide when to attack Damian's city. The last battle of this bloody war. 

The man beside her begins, "We'd be stupid to attack right away, we're still too weak from their last attack. I think we should be more prepared. We need more soldiers and allies, what we have right now is still not enough," 

Taylor groans internally. Since the General of the Army, as known as Karlie, isn't here yet, she has to reply to this stubborn member for her. "Our army is not too weak. It needs time to heal, but the more we rest, the more Damian becomes more powerful. He killed Deris to tease us, so he expects us to attack right away. We won't do that, but we won't wait an eternity to attack either," her voice is cold and determined, almost authoritative. 

"M'lady," the sergeant, the man below Karlie as of military mark, says, his tone calm and gentle. "I agree with you. We need time, but we need lots of that. We can't attack in three days, if anything the army needs at least three weeks to rest properly and to be back on track."

Taylor huffs lightly at his insinuation. "Three weeks is too long. Damian will be too powerful for us at that point, we can't let that happen," 

Just as she finishes talking, the door opens quickly, revealing a slightly out of breath Karlie. "Sorry for the delay," she says, sitting not too far from her lover. Taylor glares at her but the taller woman is too embarrassed to notice the deathly stare sent her way. "What are you talking about?" 

"We were deciding when to attack Damian. The sergeant is determined and said that our troops need more time to rest because they're too weak apparently, so I think everybody here, apart from me, wants to attack Damian in three weeks. I think we could assault our enemy next week, giving our army one week to rest and to prepare properly for the attack," Taylor explains to the General. Karlie is left speechless as she stares neutrally at her lover, her lips slightly parted. 

"Well," Karlie begins. "We can train our troops day and night, this way we can make it work. We can attack Damian in a week, that's possible," 

"You understand that this is the most important battle of the war, right?" a member of the Assembly says, sounding skeptical as he gazes with narrowed eyes at the General. "We could win this war if we win this battle. We need powerful troops in order to win. You don't agree with the Queen just because she's your mate, don't you?"

The question catches everyone off guard and Taylor finds it to be slightly mean. "Excuse me?" the Queen snaps. "You don't get to talk like that to your superior," 

Karlie clears her throat uncomfortably at her remark. "It's okay," she says quietly. "No, I don't agree with the Queen just because she's my mate. I agree with her because I'm the General of the Army and I know what's best for my troops. What she says is valid, so I agree because I genuinely think her idea is better than yours," 

Taylor has to bite the inside of her cheek so as to keep a proud smile off her face. "It's settled, then," the Queen says, getting up from her seat. All of the members do the same, although their expression is not too happy with the conclusion of this reunion. "We will attack Damian next Saturday. We will leave the day before so as to catch them off guard at night."

Everyone nods their heads as they exit the room quickly, quietly chattering about what had just happened. As soon as they're alone, Taylor swiftly strides across the room until her front touches her lover's and grabs the collar of her shirt so as to pull her down. She kisses her deeply as Karlie emits a surprised sound, not expecting this heated kiss from the Queen. When their mouthes part, the smaller blonde quickly chuckles as she breathes, "You turn me on when you talk like that. It makes you look more bossy," 

Karlie lightly pecks her lips once more. "Should I do something about this, then?" she asks her as her hands wonder lower Taylor's back. She cups her behind softly, squeezing it lightly as the Queen releases a surprised gasp. She smirks at the implication, and as much as she would like to go upstairs and spend the rest of the day with her lover in their bed, they have more important things to do. 

"We need to go," she laughs quietly before dragging the both of them out of the chamber.


	43. Chapter 43

She rolls her head back, shutting her eyes closed as one of her hands gets lost in the soft blonde tresses of her lover's hair while the other grasped at the sheets. "Don't stop," the words slip out of her parted lips in the form of a pleading whisper, as Karlie's tongue works against her throbbing center, driving her crazy. She spreads her legs a little further, giving more room to the taller girl as her lover makes her way up her body, almost reaching her face. Karlie lazily drags her tongue from Taylor's prominent collarbones to the top of her throat, which vibrates with the sound of the Queen's moans. 

The taller blonde grabs her thighs and wraps them around her own slim waist, slightly lifting Taylor's body and pushing it against hers. The Queen groans at the teasing friction, roughly cupping her lover's cheeks so as to bring her closer and kiss her fervently. Their tongues meet and Taylor briefly tastes herself, moaning and bucking her hips upwards at the sensation. 

Out of pure desire, Karlie pulls at the roots of Taylor's velvety dirty blonde hair, connecting her hungry lips with the glowing skin of the Queen's neck. She sucks and nips gently, the smaller girl writhing in pining as she searches for more contact between their bodies. 

The taller woman, with a groan, sits on the middle of the unmade bed and pulls her lover with her, placing her on her lap as their lips remain unbreakable. She cups her behind gently, pushing Taylor's chest against hers. She receives a pleading moan in reward. 

For minutes they do this, communicating with just the softness of their lips as the sounds of collision and heavy breathing fill the silence of the bedroom. Moonlight filters through the slightly open window, letting in just a chilly breeze that grazes their sweaty bodies gently. It was past two in the morning, days of strenuous traning and workout behind their backs, and since the date of the final battle was coming up quickly, they felt as if they were running out of time. Taylor's anxiety could be felt from miles and miles, and Karlie just decided to go along with it. So after a hard day, working out with the soldiers and trying to convince themselves that they could really win all of this, Taylor let go of all the anticipation that was inside her stomach and kissed her lover as soon as they were in the privacy of their bedroom. Karlie had kissed her back, removing her clothes as fast as light. There had been a tension in the air earlier in the day, and finally destroying it that night had been a relief for the both of them. 

"I love you," Karlie breathes against Taylor's lips, kissing lower and planting her mouth against the side of the blonde's face. She bites her jawline gently but hard enough to leave a bruise, wanting everyone to know about their steamy night because Taylor was hers, and she was Taylor's. 

"I love you, too," the Queen moans, grinding against her hand as Karlie slips two fingers inside of her quickly. "Don't stop, please," Taylor grips her shoulder, moving frantically against Karlie, her chest against her lover's face. The taller blonde latches her lips onto a rosy nipple while a hand massages the other, giving both of her breasts her undivided attention. The Queen whimpers, losing the other hand within her lover's hair. 

When finally Taylor comes undone on top of her, Karlie has never seen something so wonderfully beautiful. The fine sheen of sweat covering her whole body, making Taylor's skin look like golden under the moonlight. Her eyes fluttering open seconds after her intense release, revealing a pool of ocean drowning in a sea of whiteness. Her plush lips slightly parted, labored breaths coming out of it in the form of puffs. "I love you so much," Karlie whispers, enchanted by the sight above her. 

Taylor kisses her one last time, before dragging her with her own body as they fall against the mattress. They lay on their sides, facing each other as they both wrap themselves around the other's body. "I love you, too," the Queen replies just as softly, nuzzling her nose against Karlie's. Taylor's voice is gentle as she speaks, "If my love were land, therefore there would be no more oceans. If my love were a star, then the world would see nothing but a starry sky." 

Karlie smiles lightly at her, pecking her nose playfully. "You're so romantic," 

"You make me this effect," the smaller says back just as impishly. 

They cuddle in silence, each portraying their love for the other in the form of light strokes and gentle kisses against soft skin. "Do you think we could win all of this? That after all of our hard work there will be everlasting peace?" 

Karlie lightly kisses the crown of her lover's head. "Of course I think that. If we want to win, we need hope, and that's what I'll do. Hope that by the end of the week all of this will be over and that finally peace will overcome our country." 

With those whispered words full of ambition, they both fall into a deep slumber. 

 

•••••••••••••

 

It happens when they least expect it. A moment before, the birds are chirping happily, a quiet silence flows above the streets of Anadea and the smell of freshly baked bread fills everyone's nostrils. A moment later, however, an unsettling tension settles upon the empty roads as a rumble noise is heard in the distance. The sentinel on duty aims the light of the tower towards the disturbing noise. 

It's the siren that alarms the city that something that isn't supposed to happen is, in fact, about to happen. This wasn't a simulation. This was the danger coming towards them in the form of ugly soldiers wearing a crimson uniform and riding their dark horses. 

When Taylor heard the alarm, she quickly overlooks the window, immediately spotting an unwanted army running their way. The Queen swallows thickly; this wasn't planned. 

"What is happening?" Karlie's voice hugs her from behind seconds later, followed by Agust's one. 

"Why the alarm?" 

The smaller blonde sighs in defeat and takes a step back from the window. "Damian is here," she states, her tone calm although every cell in her body was screaming for help. 

"What?!" Karlie turns towards her briskly, her eyes wide in confusion. "We aren't ready. We had to attack his city in three days, not now, not today."

Taylor stares at her frantically pull at the roots of her blonde hair. "Nothing goes as planned, Karlie. I'm perfectly aware that our army isn't ready yet, but we have no other choice."

"Taylor, the soldiers aren't ready. We're too weak to win this battle,"

"There's no other choice, Karlie. We can't let them into town. Hundreds of people will die if we allow it. We must go against him." With that, Taylor walks towards the door, ready to go outside and face Damian. However, before she could exit the room, Karlie grabs her wrist and keeps her in place. When Taylor notices the panicked and emotional look on her lover's face, the Queen orders to Agust to lead a part of the army and leave them alone. Karlie would have joined him in minutes. 

"Please," Karlie begins, her tear filled eyes looking at Taylor's neutral ones. Even though the smaller blonde might look composed and not at all affected by this unplanned attack from her enemy, inside she's burning. She's falling apart and she doesn't know if she's willing to properly let go. "I can't lose you, Taylor. You're all I have and everything I've ever wanted." 

Karlie grips her shoulders as Taylor circles her waist. "You won't lose me," she whispers, pressing her forehead against her lover's. In the distance, the sound of an explosion could be heard, followed by terrifying screams. Karlie shuts her eyes, a tear finally streaming down her face as she's startled by the sound. "I promise," Taylor continues, kissing her temple lightly and holding her firmly between her arms.

The taller blonde nods, pulling away from their embrace with a newfound confidence. "You need to make sure everyone's safe. My soldiers and I will deal with Damian. We will do our best. I promise," her voice is determined, shaking a bit at the edges, but Taylor loves her ambition, needing some for herself. 

The Queen nods enthusiastically, holding Karlie's hands within hers. Before the taller blonde could go and do her job, Taylor pulls her in to unite their lips in a hurried kiss filled with anxiety and fear. She furrows her brows as her hands gently cup the taller girl's cheeks. "I love you," she breathes against her mouth. "I love you so much. Please, don't die. I don't want to imagine a world without you in it," 

"I love you too. I won't leave you, I promise," Karlie kisses her one last time before exiting the room quickly. Taylor is left with a bitter taste on the tip of her tongue, a tear finally rolling down her face as she thinks about what to do next. She basically promised she won't fight, because firstly she has to make sure everyone is safe and sound. 

Knowing what to do, she exits the castle, walking through the mess that were the streets of her city. Buildings and houses were burned down, dead corpses laying around. They made it inside their town. Damian was here and he was ready to destroy all of her hard work. Just the thought of the other man makes madness pump through her veins as she grits her teeth. She searches for citizens and when she finds some of them, she tells them to go and find refuge inside her mansion. They're scared, and that's something Taylor hates to see on her people's faces. It infuriates her, because even though she wishes she could save them all from evil, she knows she isn't able to. And that makes her mad. 

"Please, help me!" 

A plead attracted her attention, and when she turns around, she wishes she didn't. A huge man was holding up an innocent woman, his long and gross fingers wrapped around her weak neck. Her voice is strangled as she screams for help, and Taylor makes a split decision. She knows it's risky, but she couldn't just watch him kill that woman brutally. 

It's now or never. 

With determination and adrenaline flowing through her veins, she grabs a blood stained sword from the ground (which once belonged to one of her soldiers) and hits the back of the man with force. Since he was wearing an iron uniform, the sword was basically nothing for him. He let go of the woman, who immediately run away from the two, and turned painfully slow towards the Queen, who swallowed in anticipation. Taylor was wearing thigh grazing black sock boots and a black cape, the raven hood covering some of her forehead. The other soldier towered over her as he got closer to her, the blonde taking a few steps back as fear immediately begins to shake her legs. 

However, she grips the sword tightly, not wanting to give up in front of this man. With a grunt, he lifted his arm, a lance held between his soiled fingers and aimed at the Queen. He tries to hit her, but she's fast and quickly rolls underneath his parted legs to avoid his blow. As soon as she's behind him, she pushes him against the wall and punches his jawline. Hard.

He lets out a pained groan but fire burns within his eyes as he looks down at the Queen. The sky above them is grey and dark, almost as if it senses that one of the most brutal battles was happening beneath it. Anadea was quickly falling apart, and as Taylor glances around her, she realizes that Damian has one thing that they haven't; grenades. Most of the buildings are destroyed and some continue to burn as the noise of swords clashing against each other fills the city. 

The tall man takes advantage of Taylor's distraction, and quickly steps forward, wrapping his hands around her neck and lifting her up in the air. The Queen coughs as air swiftly leaves her lungs. She kicks the atmosphere, trying in vain to break free from his iron hold. Just when she thinks this was the end for her, he flings her towards the nearest wall and makes her fall on the ground. 

A disgruntled moan leaves her mouth, her head spinning slightly as she opens her eyes. The sky is the only thing she sees for some time, before the man's face comes into view, an unsettling grin turning his lips upwards. She doesn't have enough strength to sit up and fight back. 

His fist makes contact with the side of her face, and the last thing she sees in the back of her mind is Karlie's beautiful, breathtaking smile, before everything turns into darkness.


	44. Chapter 44

When she regains consciousness, nothing had prepared her for the pounding in her head and the emptiness within her heart. Her eyes open slowly, lazily, and take in the sight of her worst nightmare. The first thing she witnesses is the grey sky above her, crying pieces of ash as not even the sun is willing to show itself to the Queen. The smell of destruction floats around the atmosphere, filling her nostrils in the worst way possible. She doesn't know what time it is, but judging by the darkness of her surroundings and the absence of the birds singing, it must be night. Despite the soreness she feels throughout her whole body, she places her hands on the soil ground and pushes herself up with the last strengths she has left. 

An eerie silence is all she hears, apart from the crackle of the flames eating the remaining buildings. The terrain beneath her feet is covered by the ashes falling from above her, and she even has some of it in her hair, forming a slightly grey halo. 

As her eyes scanner her surroundings, she realizes that she's, in fact, alone. Everything is quiet, almost too quiet for her liking. She definitely passed out when that tall man had punched her in the face, and who knows where everybody is right now since, apparently, Anadea has been burned to the ground and there was no trace of Damian nor of her lover. 

She finds the strenght to move her fragile body, as she begins walking slowly through what once were the streets of her beautiful city. She calls out Karlie's name, Agust's, but no one responds to her pleads. She was left behind. Didn't Damian want her dead? Why hadn't he killed her when she was in no conditions to defend herself? And why is everyone else gone? Did Damian kidnap all of her people? Where was her army? 

So many questions without an answer circled her foggy mind as she stands in the middle of what once was the square of Anadea. Her clothes were ruined, half of it were ripped apart, and the blood that had escaped from her wounds and mouth had dried a long time ago. She sniffs lightly as she becomes emotional at the sight before her. Never in her life had she imagined this would happen, right when she was so close to peace, to winning a never ending war. 

She frantically pulls at the roots of her dirty blonde hair, biting her bottom lip in desperation. What do I do now? She frowns a little when she recognizes one of the best soldiers within her army, lying lifeless against a destroyed wooden chair. Looking around, staying here clearly wasn't an option; she, at least, needed to find help, and since nobody was here but her, she decides she will venture inside the woods and look for assistance. She wonders if her horses are still alive after such a terrible attack, and she gets her answer as soon as she finds a blank space where the stable was supposed to be. She holds in her tears, all of this seeming like the worst nightmare of her life coming alive. 

When it is clear she needs to go by foot, she takes a deep breath and begins to walk towards the huge and sinister woods in front of her, the thought of Karlie haunting her for the rest of her trip.

 

•••••••••••••

 

She stumbles upon a small village a few hours later, her throat dry and her legs sore from all the walking. She doesn't recognize the place, and when she crosses the archway, which is made of pebbles and signals the entrance of this foreign village, the citizens around her stare at her with a look of pure confusion. 

Desperately, she says to the first lady she comes across, "Please, help me. I need your help,". Her voice is husky and hoarse, almost displaying the pain she feels inside. The lady looks at her worriedly, immediately dragging her towards the middle of the cobblestone path. Everyone gathers around the Queen and at first the blonde girl begins to panick, afraid that all these people will kill her, and maybe burn her, but the concerned look on their faces tell her the opposite. 

"What's happening over there?" A slightly imperfect English accent fills their ears, as a tall boy makes his way through the crowd that had formed around Taylor. His hair were like pink cotton candy and his brown almond eyes were as warm as a hot chocolate in winter. 

Out of pure exhaustion, Taylor sits against a shop's wall, the mysterious boy grabbing her forearms tightly in order to not let her fall completely. "Are you okay? What's your name, sweetheart?" 

Don't they recognize me? "I'm Taylor Swift," she says, slightly breathless. "I'm...my city has been attacked by Damian, he destroyed my town and took my people away from me. I need your help, please," she doesn't care if she's pleading or if she looks ridiculous. She just wants to get help and if these people are willing to give it to her, all the better. 

"Taylor Swift?" the boy asks, his brows furrowed. The people around her seem to recognize her, too. "As in, the Queen of Anadea? The Queen of Anguis?" 

Not having enough strength to speak, she furiously nods, and that was enough for him. "Alright. Let's get you some soup and a warm bed. You need to rest," he says, his high pitched voice sounding authoritative. With the help of two other ladies, they drag her inside the biggest house of the village, a comforting aroma filling her nostrils as soon as they lay her down on a fluffy bed. She moans lightly, the wounds throughout her wholde body hurting like crazy. "We need to treat her, she has several injuries," she hears him say to another woman present in the room. When she leaves to probably find some medications, Taylor and the boy are finally left alone. He sits beside her, looking down at her with worried eyes. 

She keeps her eyes closed, her whole body quivering from the pain. "Are you cold? Do you need some more blankets?" 

She shakes her head. 

"Do you need something to drink? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" 

"I'd like a warm soup and a glass of water, please," she requests. He gets up and prepares the food silently. Two minutes later, he's by her side again, handing her a plate full of boiling soup and fresh water. She drinks slowly, the liquid scratching the back of her throat slightly. She eats in silence and when she's finished, she gives the plate back to his owner. 

"You've never told me your name," she says after some time, filling the comfortable silence. She opens her eyes lazily, her body completely relaxed as she huddles against the flimsy cotton of the white sheets. 

"I'm Jimin. I'm the leader of this small village," he speaks calmly, his voice soothing. "I don't know if you've ever heard of my village, but it's called Vallgander. There are at least two hundred people here. We're a peaceful community, but we're all trained for war. We are all soldiers, and we like to call ourselves The Rebels,"

"Why?" 

"Our village was originally Damian's, but we've become independent ever since you killed Bradley. You practically saved our lives when you did that," he explains. "I have been waiting to find you ever since you did that courageous act. You gave us the strenght to fight for ourselves, and look at us now. We live here and we mind our business, but we want to end Damian. He ended a lot of our family's lives, so it's only fair if we end his, too," 

"So, you're an Anguis?"

"If that means that you are our Queen, then yes, we are Anguis," he replies proudly. She lightly smiles at his words. Just then, a woman enters the room with bandages and medication, and leaves them to the boy. 

"Can I?" he gestures to her wounds, and she nods quickly. He begins to apply some pressure on the wound on her right leg, making her groan in pain as she clenches her jaw and closes her hands in tight fists. "Sorry,"

"It's okay," she dismisses. "It's just a little painful. Don't worry," 

They stay silent for a while, and when he finished treating her, he asks, "What happened to Anadea? Why did Damian destroy your city all of a sudden?" 

"I don't know," she sighs. "But he attacked us yesterday and I didn't even see him. One of his men knocked me out, and I woke up hours ago just to find out that my city was destroyed and that all my people were gone. I came here to look for help," she explains, looking at him with serious eyes. 

Jimin stares back at her expectantly. "You need help?" 

"Yes," she replies. "I need to find Damian and kill him, put an end to this war once and far all. I need to also find my people and my army, I don't want to believe that they're all dead and that I'm the only one left," her eyes tear up at just the thought. She wouldn't be able to bear the pain if she ever found out that her people, including Karlie, were all dead because of Damian. 

"We can help you," he says firmly. "But how can we find him?" Jimin asks. 

"I don't know," she sighs. She shakes her head lightly. "I don't know,"

 

 

•••••••••••••••

 

 

Her eyes shot open unexpectedly. 

The room is quiet and dark, the moon outside shining brighter than the stars. A nightmare must have woken me up, she ponders, calming down the rapid pace of her heart. However, as she closes her eyes with a sigh, she realizes that it's not a bad dream that woke her up in the middle of the night, nor the burning wounds all over her body. It wasn't physical pain, it was mental. 

The scar just above her left breast hurts slightly, and Taylor suddenly understands that the pain was not coming from her. It was coming from Karlie. Taylor places a hand over the mating scar, feeling her heart beat against it lightly. 

Knowing she wouldn't get any sleep for the rest of the night, she gets up silently and slowly, and gets out of the small house so as to get some fresh air into her lungs. She reaches a small garden, which provides a fantastic view of the mountains in front of the small village. Everything was quiet, until a voice filled the silence and startled the blonde girl. 

"What are you doing up here?" 

Taylor audibly gasps and places a hand over her chest. When she sees who it is, she whispers, "Jesus, you scared me." a laugh bubbles out of her mouth. 

"Sorry," 

Jimin stands beside her and looks at her for a second before looking out at the panorama. "Why are you awake? Bad dreams?" 

"My mate's distress is keeping me awake," Taylor replies truthfully, staring down at her fiddling hands. She still feels the sadness that is coming towards her in waves from Karlie. So this is what having a mate feels like. 

"That can only mean one thing," Jimin smiles. Taylor looks at him in confusion. "That means she's alive," 

Thinking about it now, it makes sense. If Taylor can feel Karlie's sorrow, that can only mean that she's still alive, but who knows where she might be right now. "You're right," 

They keep quiet for a moment, before Jimin asks, "Wait, you have already a mate?" 

"What do you mean with already? I'm not that young," she laughs wholeheartedly. After all the things that had happened the last twenty four hours, she feels great laughing out loud with someone that she now considers a friend, an ally. "But yes, I'm united with a wonderful person. Her name is Karlie and she's...she's amazing. She's everything I've ever wanted from life," 

Jimin grins. "When did you meet her?" 

"It's actually a funny story," Taylor chuckles. "She came into my life when I least expected her, and we met because she had stolen eggs from an old man. I kept her hostage inside my castle for a very long time, and she had to do everything I told her. I guess, we fell in love in a mysterious way, I don't know how it happened. But I'm glad that it did. I love her with my whole heart," 

"You sound so in love," Jimin laughs, punching her shoulder lightly in a teasing manner. 

"I am," Taylor says softly. "How about you? I've told you my story. What is yours?" 

"My story is very long and complicated," Jimin chuckles with a weak smile. 

"Do I look like someone who's in a rush? We have all night," Taylor replies. 

"Okay, okay," the boy begins. "Well, when everything was great, like, years ago, I had a group of friends. We were seven, we were all boys. One day, two of us got in a fight with a boy of another group, and they ended up fighting. Unfortunately, my friends passed away because the other guy had a knife up his sleeve. From that day, nothing was the same anymore. Our group parted, and I was closer with just one of the boys in my group. Hobi was his name, he was my best friend," Jimin pauses, his fingers lightly trembling due to the emotional roller coaster he was going through. "I lost him, too. He was a funny guy, always smiling and never letting the others see his pain. One day, though, the pressure was too much. I guess, this war was a lot for him. He took his own life one Saturday evening. I found him dead when I came back from a hunting session. I cried for the very first time in a long time that day. I held his lifeless body tightly, hoping to bring him back from the dead, but he never did," Jimin's voice cracks and a single tear gets out of his right eye. 

Taylor places her hand onto his shoulder, whispering. "I'm so sorry."

"Then, another one of us got killed, and from that day I never heard of my other two friends. I don't know if they're still alive or dead. I don't know. I don't even know if I want to know if they're alive," Jimin laughs humorlessly. "But I miss them so much. I do, I really do," 

"What are their names?" Taylor asks. 

"The one who got killed was Jeon, and the other two are V and Suga. Jeon was the youngest boy of our group," Jimin confesses. 

The Queen stares at his profile, not believing her ears. Could this boy have relations with her friend Agust? "Suga? As in Agust?" 

Jimin looks at her. "Yeah. How do you know that?" 

The blonde's face breaks into a smile, a light chuckle escaping from her lips. "Because I've met him. He's my friend. He's now the prince of my city, and I know V, too," she says rapidly. "Jimin, your friends are still alive," 

"They are?" Jimin's voice shakes as he turns his body towards the Queen, as the blonde does the same. "Oh my god, my friends are alive," 

"Yes, they are," Taylor softly smiles. Out of the blue, Jimin lunges forward and embraces her in a tight hug, her chin resting atop of his soft short pink hair. She feels him cry against her chest and can't help but rub his back, dragging her hand up and down the length of it. "It's okay. Everything is okay, I've got you," 

"Thank you," he says between his cries. "Thank you for keeping them alive and safe. Thank you so much," 

The Queen can't help but smile against the side of his head, feeling like this was a small victory within all of these defeats. 

 

•••••••••••••

 

Through her connection with Karlie, Taylor found out the taller girl's location, with of course the help of Jimin. When she described to him what she had seen in one of her dreams, he told her that her lover was, without doubt, in Damian's palace. "I've been there, once," he had confessed her when the blonde had asked him how he'd known that the place in the Queen's dream was Damian's castle. She had suggested they go there and finally put an end to this war, but Jimin was hesitant. 

"You don't want to do this?" she had asked him, a bit of judgement in her voice although she tried to cover it with her surprised face. 

"Of course I want to do this. We've been ready for this battle for some time now. You're the spark of hope we have been waiting for," Jimin had replied with a soft glint into his almond and small brown eyes. Taylor had hugged him then, and then he said, "We should leave tonight, if you're ready for this."

"I'm always ready," the blonde had answered with conviction. Since that talk, Taylor has been waiting for Jimin's troops to get ready, and has been sitting on her bed for quite some time now, toying with the necklace Karlie had given her months ago. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and somehow, holding the tiny snake pendant between her fingers, she felt like she was closer to Karlie, as if her lover was sitting right beside her. Thinking of her hurts, because there could be a small chance that the taller blonde could be dead now, since the weight on her heart had lessened over the past few days. 

"Taylor?" 

When she lifts her gaze and places it upon Jimin, who was sporting a dark jacket and raven pants, a sword hanging from the side of his waist, he continues to speak. "We're ready to go."

Without a word, Taylor gets up and picks up her weapons, those being a dagger and a sharp sword made of iron. She tightens the belt around her waist, which holds together her iron armour. "Let's kick Damian's ass," she says with a teasing smirk. Jimin quietly chuckles and together they exit the house. It's dark outside and the sun had just set, hiding behind seas of woods. Her heart rapidly beats against her ribcage, as the reality of the situation begins to kick in. This was it.

It was now or never. 

 

••••••••••••••

 

 

They arrive at the palace when it was past midnight, the moon hanging high in the sky as it illuminated the path before them. Taylor decided that they should divide, the first group standing outside of the palace so as to defend them from possible attacks. Jimin had suggested they visited the prison that was just below the castle, since the Queen's army and friends were probably there. He had also suggested that they go unnoticed, since it was better off this way. With about twenty soldiers from Jimin's troops trailing behind her, all of them holding a sword in their hands, she quietly begins descending the stairs that led to the prison. 

With just her fingers, she signals to Jimin that she can see just two guards, who were standing in front of two cells. With a nod, Taylor and the boy agree that the two of them should  put them down with their knifes. When they took care of the guards, they grab the keys from the men's uniforms, quickly opening each cell as quietly as possible. Jimin is the one to open Agust's and V's, so he tries to hold in his tears when he sets his eyes upon his two friends,  after not having seen them for years. 

"Agust, V," he whimpers quietly, embracing the two boys tightly. Taylor lets them have their moment, quickly checking the other cells as her own army begins exiting from their chambers. 

"Where is Karlie?" she asks to Agust. 

"I'm so glad to see you," he says, before swiftly adding, "She was not here. I believe Damian has her in his own room,"

Disappointment and anger begins to flood throughout her whole body, as the vivid image of Damian on top of her lover starts to flash before her eyes. Don't think like that. You will just worsen the situation. As if sensing her rage, Agust places a hand onto her shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Don't worry. She'll be okay. Let's go," 

They get inside the palace as soon as possible, putting down each guard that was around the palace. However, their luck finishes when one of Jimin's men fall to the ground, lifeless. They turn around quickly when they hear the furious screams of Damian's soldiers just behind the doors. Jimin grabs Taylor's arm, telling her, "Go look for Karlie. We got this, don't worry," 

The Queen is hesitant to leave them behind, but they're enough to overpower Damian's troops now that Taylor's soldiers were present. She looks around and Agust has the same look on his face, his features telling her to go, to not worry. "Thank you, Jimin," she says firmly, squeezing his forearm before running upstairs towards where she guessed was Damian's room. 

After countless of stairs, she reaches the last floor, thrusting open the door. She gulps slightly when she spots the King standing calmly on the terrace. He turns around as soon as he hears the door open, looking at the Queen with an unimpressed stare. "Oh, look who's here. Just in time," he says dryly, setting down the glass of wine he was drinking before picking up a sword, which was resting against the wall. It looked like he had been waiting for her all this time. "It's nice to finally see you again, sweetheart. What's the occasion?" he plays dumb, toying with her emotions as he tries to be funny. 

"Stop," she affirms, stepping forward until they're two metres apart. She grips her sword tightly, afraid that she will let go due to the shaking of her hands. "Where is Karlie?" 

"Karlie?" he says, dumbfounded. "I don't know any Karlie," 

"Bullshit!" she screams, before slamming the tip of her weapon against him. However, he dodges the blow flawlessly, his lips forming an impressed pout. 

"Oh, so you can use a sword," he teases her. 

"Tell me where Karlie is or I swear..." the anger was getting the best of her, and she wouldn't go nowhere if she acted childishly towards him. He was smart, incredibly smart. 

"Calm down, lady. We're here to fight, aren't we?" he asks, stepping towards her. "If you win, then I'll give her back to you. Otherwise, I will keep her," Damian grins evilly. Taylor grits her teeth. 

"You're such a jerk," she whispers, obviously obliged to fight him. Unexpectedly, she tries to catch him off guard by once again slamming her sword against him, but this time he blocks her blow with his own weapon, pushing forward and letting her fall on the ground. He disarms her quickly, pushing the sword out of her reach, and grips at her chest in order to pull her off the ground. She kicks him between his legs and when he's struggling with pain, she punches him in the face, making him stumble backwards. However, when she tries to kick him again, his fist is suddenly making contact with her abdomen, making her fall to her knees and spit out crimson red blood from her parted and chapped lips. 

She groans in pain when another fist is against the side of her face. Still being weak from the attack she received days ago, she stumbles backwards, her back against the wall as she holds her stomach tightly. 

He laughs evilly as he aims his sword against her chin, a smirk playing at his lips. "It's over for you. Look at you, weak and powerless in my presence. What a shame, huh?" he snickers, pushing the tip more against the side of her face as more blood escapes from her mouth. "But I won't be the one to put an end to this war. I won't be the one to push this sword inside of your chest," 

Her eyes open when she hears other footsteps fill the room. Her heart beats rapidly against her chest as soon as she spots Karlie behind the King, an apologetic look on her face. Why isn't she doing something? Damian turns towards the taller blonde, handing her his sword as the fateful words escape from his lips. "She will,"

"What?" the word is below a whisper, as Karlie takes the weapon from Damian's hands and takes his place, the man standing beside her with a smirk. Why was Karlie aiming the sword at her? Didn't she want to kill Damian and end this war? Why was Karlie betraying her? An unexplainable feeling spreads throughout Taylor's whole body as she looks up at her lover in confusion and disappointment. "Karlie?" she tries to tell her to stop doing this, that this was nonsense, and that this wasn't what she wanted. "Karlie, please. I love you, what are you doing?"

Long moments pass by as the two lovers stare at each other, all of this feeling wrong to the smaller blonde. She closes her eyes, waiting for a death that never comes. When she hears Damian gasping for air and groaning, the Queen opens her eyes just to see only part of the sword, since the other half was actually piercing the man's abdomen. 

"Why did you do that?" Damian weakly asks as he gets paler and paler. He falls to his knees, gripping Karlie's hands desperately. 

"I'm sorry but I love her," Karlie replies, speaking for the first time. Taylor's lips twitch upwards at the statement as she realizes that this was all a trap. Damian looked like he wanted to say something, but death preceded him, and when he falls to the ground lifeless, an eerie silence falls upon the two girls as they are finally left alone. 

Karlie helps her lover get up, holding her tightly against her when she's finally standing on her feet. Tears of joy fall from both of their eyes as the reality sets in; the war was over, and they were the winners. "I'm sorry I scared you. There was no other way," Karlie says apologetically against her ear. 

Taylor pulls her in a passionate kiss, holding her face close to hers as tears keep streaming down her cheeks. "I love you so much. I knew you wouldn't have killed me," the Queen says, pulling away from their kiss. When they part, light rays of sun start filtering through the windows, as if the sky had sensed their victory. 

Holding hands, they step outside, standing in the terrace and looking at the view before them. "It's over. He's dead. Damian is dead," Taylor breathes a sigh of relief, placing her head against Karlie's shoulder. Her lover kisses her forehead, nuzzling her nose against soft and golden skin. "I feel so free, now. I feel like a new person," the Queen confesses. 

Karlie smiles while looking down at her. "I'll never stop loving you," she says quietly, wrapping one arm around Taylor's waist. The smaller blonde looks up at her and their shoulders brush briefly. 

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"Always. Even when you're no longer young and beautiful," the taller blonde replied before colliding their lips into a sweet and gentle kiss. The two girls kissed for minutes that seemed to never end, sometimes they kissed and sometimes they laughed. And while their hearts drowned into an immense lake of happiness, they realized that in the end, all the things that the sun touched at that moment, belonged to them.

 

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God, guys. This is actually the end of this story, like. I can't believe I finally finished this story, I love this too much to let it go. I love the characters that I created. I loved writing each word for each chapter and I'm forever grateful for all the love and stars and comments this work has received. Thank you so much guys. I could have never finished this story without your support. Thank you so much, I love you. 


End file.
